


New Beginnings

by piratemascot



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Captain Swan, Baby Liam, Captain Swan - Freeform, Cheating on Loved Ones, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Secret Affair, Slow Burn, Some Explicit Content (see warnings above chapter), Warnings May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:42:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 61,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piratemascot/pseuds/piratemascot
Summary: It has been almost five years since Emma left her brother's house for a case. When he hadn't heard from her after a few months, he started searching for her, but failed miserably. He knew if Emma didn't want to be found, he wouldn't stand a chance.After Emma found out she was pregnant, she was determined to give the baby up. But when she saw his perfect little eyes and bright smile, she fell in love. She changed her mind, but the fact that she never told the baby's father about her son, is bothering her more everyday. Did she make the right decision to run away and keep it a secret?





	1. Chapter One

“What was I thinking, keeping the baby…” Emma mumbled to herself as she tried to calm her little boy down.

“Hush, kid. Mommy’s here.” She had tried everything, but her 18-month-old just wouldn’t be quiet. To make things worse, she dropped her bag and was struggling to get it off the ground, without dropping her baby.  
“Need some help with that?” She heard a man behind her say, he was already bending down to pick up the bag.

“Oh, thank you.” He handed her the bag and smiled.

“Are you new in town?” The guy asked, a dangerous combination of blue eyes, scruff and a lot of leather. He wasn’t as gorgeous as… Nope, not going down that road, again.  

“Yeah.” Emma mumbled. “Can you tell me where the sheriff’s station is?”

The guy pointed her in the right direction, a building a block away, with a giant sign.

“Uh, right. Thank you…” Emma started, but she realized she hadn’t asked his name yet.

“August.” He smiled as he held out his hand.

“Emma.” She smiled before she put her little boy in his stroller and walked over to the station.

She hesitated to go in, not sure if David even wanted to see her. He was probably going to be very mad. And quite frankly, he had every right to be.  

“Here we go.” She sighed loudly as she stepped inside, her kid not even bothered as he played with his stuffed mickey mouse.

“Good afternoon, miss. How can I help you?” A gorgeous guy with blue eyes and curly hair asked her. Great town, she thought.

“Uh, I was looking for David Nolan, is he in?” Emma looked around the small office. She saw a glass door with the words _David Nolan, Sheriff_ , printed on it, but there was no one behind it.  

“He’s getting lunch, but you’re welcome to wait. I’m Graham Humbert, deputy.” The guy held out his hand and she took it.

“Emma Swan.”

“You’re Emma? David’s sister?” He raised an eyebrow, looking at her curiously. Emma couldn’t help but mimic his expression.

“He would be so happy to see you. David has been searching for you for almost five years.” Graham said, a big smile on his face.

“I know.” Emma sighed deeply. “I came to apologize.”

Her kid started crying again, mainly because his stuffed animal had fallen to the ground, but also because he liked to catch her attention. She picked him up and rocked him in her arms. She sang him a lullaby and he calmed by hearing her soft voice.

“Is he yours?” Graham asked when the kid had calmed down.

“Yes, he is.” She smiled as she pressed a kiss to her son’s head. He was content in her arms and he smiled up at her.

“He’s cute.” Graham smiled as he grabbed one of his little hands.

“That he is.” She heard a door open and her heart started pumping faster.

“Okay, here we go.” She took a deep breath and unconsciously pulled her kid closer to her chest.

“Hey, I’ll protect you, Emma.” Graham smiled sweetly, trying to ease her nerves.

“I got you a burger, Granny ran out of lasagna.” David put the food on his desk, but when he turned around and his jaw dropped.

“Emma?” He closed the distance between then in two large paces and hugged her from the side, given the fact she was holding a toddler. She savored the moment, the familiar hand on the back of her head and she smiled. But the moment was gone before it even started.

“Where the hell have you been, I’ve been looking for you for almost five years!” He screamed at her.

“I’m sorry, David. I had to run.” Emma sighed, she knew it was bad form to only send him a letter to let him know she wasn’t coming home, but at the time, she couldn’t face him, not when she was carrying a child.

“You better have a very good reason, to have been out of contact with me for so long.” David said sternly.

“David, meet your nephew.” She slightly smiled as she looked at her son, who had buried his face in her hair after David’s little outburst.

“What? How did that happen?” David’s features went softer as he looked at the little boy, smiling at him. He pulled her into his office, closing the door. He motioned her to sit, which she happily did.

“You really want to know how it happened. I’m pretty sure we got the same talk when we were younger.” Emma chuckled.  David looked at her with an expression that said _now is not the time for jokes_.

“Okay, sorry. My birth control failed me.” Emma sighed, she wasn’t ready to talk about all of this.

“And where’s the father?” David put his hands on his hips. Emma stayed silent, avoiding his eyes.

“Em, do you even know who the father is?” David rolled his eyes at her, clearly, he had his answer already.

“Well, I wasn’t really sure at first, but when he was born I knew. He looks a lot like his dad.” David sighed.

“Oh, Emma. When will you ever just slow down?” David took the kid from her, introducing himself and the kid smiled at him.

“What’s his name?” He asked, playing with the little boy’s hands.

“Liam.” Emma smiled as she saw them bonding a little.

“Why’d you name him Liam?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

“It came to me in a dream.” David looked at her, he didn’t believe her, obviously.  
  
“Listen, David. I didn’t want to keep him, okay? The nurse accidentally put him in my arms and when I looked him in the eyes, I caved. I decided to take a leap of faith, keep the one person that will always love me, no matter what. You know I always wanted to name my baby that and besides, it suits the kid.” Emma stood up and took her son back from David’s arms.

She hugged him tightly before she walked out the office and put him back in the stroller. It was true, when she was just 16 years old, she made a list of names she liked for her future kids. Liam was on top of that list, so the choice was easy.

“I came here to apologize, to ask you to forgive me.” Emma sighed. “And if you’re not there yet, I understand. I’ll stay at the bed and breakfast down the road, if you want to talk to me.” Emma got tears in her eyes and she left, not looking back at her brother or the deputy.

The tears were gone when she reached the bed and breakfast she passed earlier today. She hesitated, wasn’t it better to just go, find another town and be happy there? But she couldn’t put her son through yet another road trip. She breathed in deeply and walked into the bed and breakfast.

“How can I help you, dear?” A nice old lady behind the reception desk asked her.

“I would like a room for two, for one night.” Emma smiled as she looked down at her son and back up at the lady.

 “Here’s your key, dear, it’s room 8, end of the hall. Do you want me to bring over a crib for the little one?” The old lady asked her.

“No, it’s fine, he’ll sleep with me in the bed.” The woman nodded and wished them a good night.

She walked down the hall to the room. Spacious with a tiny kitchenette and a bathroom. She quickly took her stuff out of her bag, changed into sweats and fed Liam. She gave him a bath and they snuggled underneath the blankets.

Liam was all she needed, even if David decided not to forgive her, she would always have her handsome little boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> This story was originally posted on Wattpad. I was re-reading it and felt like it didn't match my writing skills anymore. I wrote the story a while ago and I feel like my writing skills have improved, that's why I'm editing it and re-posting it here. I have made some changes to the plot, so if you've read it on Wattpad, be prepared for that.
> 
> I would love to hear what you think about the story! Comments, positive as well as negative are always welcome!


	2. Chapter Two

Emma woke up to the sound of her a crying Liam, looking at the alarm clock, she realized they slept in later than usual, he must have been very hungry. She rocked him a little and when he calmed down, she dressed him before getting up to get dressed herself. As the older lady mentioned last night, they had to go to the diner for breakfast and Emma did just that. Liam had just started walking, so she took him by the hand, wobbled over to the diner and they sat down in a booth.

“Good morning, Miss Swan.” She heard a familiar voice say and she smiled up at the deputy.

“Hey, Graham.” Liam muttered a tiny _hi_.

“Mind if I join you?” Emma nodded and he sat down.

“Morning, what can I get you?” The waitress asked, clearly annoyed to work. Emma ordered a plate of pancakes and some eggs for Liam, while the deputy ordered some waffles.  

“Well, she’s a ray of sunshine.” Emma mumbled under her breath, when the waitress returned to the counter with a sigh.

“She doesn’t like to work the early shift, especially after the night she had.” Graham chuckled. “So, anyway, what are your plans for today?”  

“Liam and I are driving back to Boston.” Emma’s pointer finger rimmed the cup in front of her. Liam was playing with a small car, driving it around on the table.

“Really? I figured you would stay, for a while.” Graham sipped his coffee, clearly a little confused by her leaving so soon.

“David’s still mad and if you know him, you know he’s a stubborn ass. He wouldn’t take my apology. He still thinks of me as his floozy little sister.” Emma rolled her eyes, very annoyed by just thinking about her brother.

“He’s just upset you never called him. He told me you used to be super close.” Emma nodded at Graham’s statement, a smile on her face when she thought about the past.

“I had to go to New York for a few weeks, for my job. I made friends and I decided to stay a little longer, so I send him a message. But when I got into trouble, I couldn’t come back, at all. He would have despised me.” Liam noticed his mom getting antsy and he crawled on her lap. “Mama?” He mumbled. She kissed the top of his head and smiled. “I’m okay, kid.”

“He seems to know you so well.”

They were interrupted by a cheery, dark haired woman, who came up to the table.

“Morning, Graham. David wanted to tell me he came in later, he had some stuff to work out.” The woman smiled and turned to Emma.

“Mary Margaret. You must be new to town.” She politely smiled and held out her hand.

“Yes I am. I’m Emma and this is little guy is Liam.” She shook the woman’s hand. “But, we’re going back home, today.” She added quickly.

“Wait, you’re Emma? David told me so much about you.” The woman cheered. Emma raised an eyebrow, not sure who the woman was and how she knew who she was.

“I’m his fiancé.” Mary Margaret proudly showed her the silver ring with the green stone placed in the middle.

“Ah, mom’s ring. Congratulations.” Emma smiled, happy that her brother had found the one.

When Mary Margaret invited her to dinner, she politely declined, telling the woman she and David weren’t in a good place. The woman nodded, but she told her David would get over it. When Emma wanted to decline again, Liam started to fuss. Luckily, Ruby showed up with their breakfast. Ruby patted Liam on his head when she put down the eggs in front of him, she was definitely a little friendlier than before.

“I hope he enjoys it. I didn’t put any salts or spices in it, I made it babyproof.” She smiled as Liam took his first bite with a grin.

“Oh, you’re a mom too?” Emma asked her. Liam definitely seemed to like his eggs, but dear lord, she still had to teach him to eat properly. After two bites, his cheeks were already covered in egg.

“Me? Yeah right.” Ruby chuckled as she walked away, shaking her head in amusement.

“Emma, if you ever change your mind about dinner, our door is always open.” Emma smiled and muttered a thank you before Mary Margaret walked out of the diner.

“Well, she’s… cheery.” Emma giggled, not sure what label to put on the woman.

“Not what you pictured for your brother?” Graham asked just before he put a piece of waffle in his mouth.

“Not at all. But hey, if he’s happy…” Emma shrugged her shoulders.

“What about your guy, does David approve?” Graham slightly smiled, cheeks turning a little red.

“Is this a sneaky way of asking me if I have a boyfriend?” Emma smirked at Graham.

“Well, perhaps.” Graham blushed a little more.

“Nope, it’s just me and the kid.” Emma smiled down at Liam, whose face was entirely covered in egg by now.

“Good.” Graham stated.

“Oh, no! Don’t even think about hitting on me, David will kill you.” Emma warned him with a laugh.

“Maybe that’d be worth it.” Graham smirked and perhaps that would have worked, way back when she didn’t have a kid.

“Smooth, officer, really smooth. But I’m not really into the whole dating thing, right now. I just want to focus on my kid and me, for a while.” Emma smiled apologetically.

“Relax, I was just messing with you, Emma.” Graham chuckled.

“Oh, thank god!” Emma breathed.

They ate in silence for a while, Liam let her now he liked his eggs with a thumbs-up, something she had taught him and made her laugh every time he did it. They made small talk until Emma’s phone buzzed in her pocket. She fished it out of her jeans and sighed, loudly. “Again?”

“Who is it?” Graham curiously asked.

“Unknown number, I picked up once and they stayed silent, but they keep calling me.” Emma rolled her eyes.

“It could be a crazy ex.” Graham joked.

Graham took her phone out of her hand and answered the call. “You better leave my Emma alone, I own a gun and I am not afraid to use it.” He said sternly into the phone before he hung up.

Emma was laughing, not even mad about the _my Emma_ thing, it had an extra threatening ring to it. Liam laughed with them, clearly not knowing why, but he played along.

“Well, if it was an ex, he’s definitely scared now.” She thanked him when the laughter had stopped.

“At your service, ma’am.” Graham saluted her as he got up from the booth.

“I have to go to the station. It was nice meeting you, Emma. I hope to see you again in the future.” He took her hand and shook it.

“It was really nice meeting you, Graham. Take care of my brother, please?” She pleaded.

“Of course, drive safe.” He squeezed her shoulder with a smile, before he walked out of the door behind her.

“Alone again, kid. But I promise you, we’re going to find a brighter future. Just not here.” She kissed him on the cheek and he smiled at her, he seemed like he was content with just every choice she made.

“Why not?” She heard a male voice behind her say. David hesitantly slipped in to the booth.

“Em, I’m sorry about the way I reacted, yesterday.” He sighed, clearly frustrated.

“I’m sorry too, I should have stayed in contact with you, Dave.” Emma breathed out a shaky breath, catching the attention of Liam. He looked up to her and tried to soothe her by putting his little hand on her cheek. Oh, how she loved it when he did that.

“It’s okay, kid.” She kissed his little hand and brushed her hand through his hair.

“You’ve changed, I can see it in your eyes.” David smiled.

“Yeah, a kid has that effect on you.” Emma hugged Liam tight to her chest, dreading the day he wouldn’t want that anymore.

“Talk to me, Emma. I want to know what happened to you.” David pleaded.

“Okay, but not here. Let me get the stroller and we’ll take a walk.” David nodded and Emma got up.

“Would you like to watch him for a little bit?” David held his arms out for Liam.

“Liam, mommy will be right back. You’re going to stay with uncle David for a bit, okay?” Liam nodded at her and settled in David’s lap. She got to her room, to grab Liam’s bag and his stroller.

When she came back down, she saw Liam fussing in David’s arms.

“Did I do something wrong?” He questioned with worry. Emma laughed at his discomfort and took Liam back from him, he immediately put his head in the crook of her neck.

“Nope, he’s always like that with strangers. He’s quite attached to me.” With a laugh, the three of them waked out the diner, in search for a quiet spot to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I have to mention that this story is a slow one, it is going to be a CaptainSwan story, eventually, but it takes a while before we get to see them together, so bear with me :)


	3. Chapter Three

Emma and David walked around town for a bit, making small talk about the weather, before they landed at the docks.

“What a peaceful place.” Emma gasped a little at the beautiful sight in front of her. “What a peaceful place.”  

The marina was filled with boats, the smaller ones docked between the bigger ones. The horizon had such a beautiful sight and it seemed to have a calming effect on her.

“It is.” David agreed with a nod.

“You dyed your hair.” He quietly mentioned when they sat down on one of the benches and she couldn’t tell if he like it or not.

“I did. Do you like it?” Emma was a natural blonde, but when she started her new life in Boston, she decided to trade her golden locks for a darker brownish coupe.

“It’s, uh, different.” David sighed, which made Emma laugh.

“Tell me, Em. What happened in New York?” The question stopped her laughing and she began the tale. Leaving bits and pieces out, for obvious reasons.

* * *

  _Four and a half years ago,_

_“Are you kidding me?” Emma sighed, with an eyeroll for extra effect, before she ran after the guy. She had to bring him in, it was her duty as a bail bondsperson. She had been chasing him for too long, this guy was really getting on her nerves. The guy reached his car, but before he could open the door, Emma got to him and smashed his head against the door and he fell unconscious. It wasn’t a very graceful or ladylike move, but it did the trick. She called her friends at the local police station and they took him in. Thinking about the size of her upcoming paycheck, she smirked and headed down the street, in search for a bar to let of a little steam._

_“What can I get the lady?” The bartender asked her when she sat down at the bar._

_“Rum, please.” She demanded with a slight smile. He handed her a glass and she downed it in one gulp, savoring the burn in her throat._

_“Keep them coming.” She grinned at him._

_“Rough night?” He asked her as he poured another drink._

_“Rough life.” She replied with a shrug of her shoulders before taking back her glass._

_“I’m here if you want to talk.” He told her with a wink, before he went over to a group of girls to pour them shots, while Emma downed her drink again._

_“What’s your name?” Emma asked the bartender when he came back to pour her another drink, she had switched to rum and coke, she didn’t want to get too drunk to get home and the coke took the edge off._

_“Neal Cassidy.” He held out his hand. “Emma Swan.” She shook his hand with a slight smile._

_Between him pouring drinks for others, they talked the night away and hit it off. It was the start of their romance and for the first time in forever, she felt loved._

* * *

 “Neal, huh?” David eyes trained on Liam, who was playing on the ground with his cars. Trying to make the same noises the engines make.

“Yeah, our relationship might have started in a bar, but we fell hard. I think he was the only guy I actually ever loved.” Emma smiled slightly, she still doubted that sometimes, but when she compared her relationship with those in the movies, she thought it must have been love.

“What happened to you two? Why isn’t he here?” David asked cautiously.

* * *

  _A year went by and Emma and Neal lived happily in their two-bedroom apartment in New York._

_“I’m working late, tonight. Don’t wait up for me.” Neal told Emma, who was sitting on the couch, going over the report she wrote that afternoon._

_“You know I will wait anyway.” She giggled as she leaned up to kiss him goodbye._

_“I’m serious, Emma. Don’t wait up. I might not get home until morning.” Neal pecked her cheek and left the house._

_“Grumpy.” Emma muttered to a closed door.  
After she read the report and mailed it to her supervisor, she read a book and watched a movie. And after that, she became bored. She tried to sleep, but couldn’t, so she decided to drop by at the bar for a nightcap. She launched herself onto a barstool and browsed on her phone until she was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice._

_“What can I get the beautiful lady?” She looked up from her phone, straight into the eyes of a new bartender. Damn, where did he come from?_

_“Are you new?” Emma raised an eyebrow._

_“Uh, yeah. Are you a regular?” He asked, eyeing her curiously._

_“Sort of. Are you any good?” She put her head on her hand, leaning on the bar. He raised an eyebrow, a smirk painting his face and again, all she could think was; damn!_

_“I mean, if you’re any good, you would be able to guess what I’d drink.” She slightly smiled, biting her lip oh-so-innocently._

_“Okay, I’ll play along.” He leaned in closer, looking in her eyes. His eyes were so blue, she might have drowned in them if he looked at her any longer._

_“Mhmm… Rum!” He suddenly said. Emma nodded with a grin plastered on her face._

_“Good boy.” She chuckled._

_“Are you bothering the new guy, Emma?” Neal walked up to her, keeping his distance a little._

_“Just a little test. He passed.” She winked at the new guy as he gave her a glass of rum._

_“So, can he stay?” Neal asked her, a slight tease to his voice and she nodded in response._

_“He’ll definitely make sure of some more females at your bar.” She chuckled as she looked him up and down._

_“How so?” Killian smirked at her._

_“Oh, please. Like you don’t know, I can see it in your eyes, you quite fancy yourself.” Emma chuckled._

_“I do. But would_ you _fancy me?” He smirked again, his tongue darting out to wet his lower lip._

_“Okay, guys. I’m gonna interrupt now. Emma, this is Killian. Killian, this is Emma, my girlfriend.” Killian eyes widened and Emma laughed._

_“Sorry, mate. I didn’t know.” Killian scratched behind his ear. Damn, dude, stop it, she thought “It’s okay, Emma can be quite a flirt sometimes. But, keep it up with the other customers, they’ll definitely come back.” Neal laughed before he turned back to Emma._

_“Hey, I gotta go. I have a meeting. I’ll see you at home.” She raised her eyebrows at his statement._

_“A meeting? At this hour?” Neal nodded before he pecked her cheek and walked away._

_“Sure...” Emma sighed deeply as she rolled her eyes._

_“Though times?” Killian slipped her another drink._

_“Yeah, he’s always at the bar.” Emma eyed the glass he poured her, a double. He sure knew how to treat the customers._

_“Am I going to get in trouble, for flirting with you?” Killian shyly asked._

_“Of course, not! Besides, I started it. Like he said, I’m a flirt sometimes.” Emma sipped her drink, her eyes trained on his as he let out the breath he probably didn’t know he was holding._

* * *

 “Oh, Emma. You really have no boundaries, do you?” David shook his head, but this time he had a slight smile painting his lips.

“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with a little bit of flirting.” Emma defended herself, holding up her hands.

“No, there isn’t. But it puts the wrong ideas in guys’ heads.” Emma chuckled.

“Killian was not like that. He had a girlfriend too.” She laughed.

“Yeah, so? A spouse is easy to get rid of.” David stated with a serious look.

“It was not like that. We became really good friends, he knew everything about me. But I never liked him, _like that_ …” Emma glared at David.

Liam started to fuss. She got him out of the stroller held him close. “Are you hungry, kid?” She grabbed the bag and pulled out some pureed fruit.

“Now, what else happened? There’s more to the story…” He watched Emma sit down on the ground next to Liam. She pulled him in her lap and started to feed him the fruit before telling the rest of her story.

* * *

  _Emma and Killian grew pretty close over the next few weeks. She loved Neal, but with Killian she could open up and let her guard down even more. They had been in similar situations which made them understand each other in a way no one ever had. It felt nice to finally have a best friend. They hung out at the coffeehouse regularly, when Neal and Milah were working and they had some time off._

_“Soooo… how’s Milah?” Emma smirked when Killian took a seat next to her on the couch at the coffeehouse, a coffee and a hot chocolate, with cinnamon, in his hands._

_“We’ve been even better since she moved in. I’m telling you, Swan, she might be the one. I’m going to ask her to marry me.” He slightly blushed._

_“I’m so happy for you.” Emma smiled as she lightly punched his arm._

_“You have to go ring shopping with me though, I could use a woman’s opinion.” Emma nodded in agreement, not sure if she was specifically cut out for such a task, but hey, if it meant hanging out with her friend, it was okay with her._

_“And how’s Neal?” Killian quietly asked. He knew about the recent troubles in their relationship. Neal head been spending more and more time at the bar, Emma had even suspected him of cheating on her, but he wasn’t, Killian made sure of that by spying on him a little. Emma and Neal had talked and he apologized, the bar was getting more crowded and he told her he was thinking about expanding, that was what took all his time._

_“We’re better, the passion is definitely back.” She smirked, wiggling her eyebrows and Killian shook his head, a smile on his face._

_After a while he asked her the same thing he always did, as he innocently sipped his coffee, “have you contacted your brother, yet?”_

_“I sent him a birthday card, like you suggested.” Emma sighed. She and Killian talked about everything, but family just wasn’t something she liked to talk about._

_“Oh, Swan. You’re so stubborn. Just call him.” Killian chuckled._

_“You’re one to judge.” She rolled her eyes at him. He was the biggest, stubbornest man she had ever met._

* * *

 “I like the guy, he actually made you sent me a card.” David laughed. “Thank you for that. It felt nice to know you still thought about me.”

“I did, every day. I just didn’t want to come back after I met Neal and Killian.” She quietly confessed.

“I know, I just wish you would have contacted me, I thought something had happened to you.” David admitted. Liam started to get sleepy in Emma’s arms.

“Do you want to have dinner with us tonight? I want you to meet my fiancé” David invited her. “I already met her. She’s cheery.” Emma chuckled.

“She’s really sweet, she’s a teacher. And she’ll love Liam.” David got up and held his hand out for Emma, which she gratefully took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content warnings:  
> Some of the characters aren't loyal to their spouses. A secret affair will be a part of the story.  
> Also, this chapter contains smut. Not sure if it falls in the Mature category, or if I have to change this to Explicit...
> 
> If one (or all) of the above sound upsetting for you, you might wanna skip the story because from now on this will be addressed more often.
> 
> If you don't mind the above, I hope you enjoy the chapter!

That night Emma had dinner with her brother and his fiancée and much to her surprise, they actually hit it off. Emma decide to stay in Storybrooke and after a few days of searching, she found an apartment that was perfect for her and Liam. The apartment was more like a loft, a lot of open space a bedroom on the upper floor, but it was quite spacious and it even had a spare bedroom, perfect for when Liam grew up.

“How are you going to afford this, Em?” David asked when he set down the last box at her apartment.

“I’m looking for a job. No luck so far, but there must be something I could do.” Emma pointed out.

“Can’t we help her out, David?” Graham asked as he entered with a couple of paint buckets, the guys were so kind to help her apartment get ready.

“Em?” David hesitantly looked at her.

“I do look fabulous with a gun on my hip.” Emma smirked. “But I think I must pass, I can’t leave Liam alone.” Emma laughed as the little boy wobbled over to her. She picked him up, put him on her hip and he started playing with her hair, like he always did. God, he was just like… _Nope, still not going down that road._

“You do know we have an excellent day care, just a little down the road, right?” Graham mentioned.

“Well, I could always have a look there.” Emma shrugged, she didn’t really know if she would want her son spending his day at a daycare, but she did need the job if she was going to make a life here.

Graham and David started the preparations for painting the loft, while Emma was still holding Liam. She was looking around, looking for a spot to put him down, so that he wasn’t in the way.

“Do you want me to take little Liam off your hands, for a while?” Mary Margaret asked, she had become quite attached to her little nephew and that feeling was mutual. Liam loved her.

“If you don’t mind. I could actually get some work done.” Emma motioned to Liam’s bag and Mary Margaret took it before getting hold of Liam’s hand.  

“Have fun, kid.” She kissed the top of his head and they walked off, well, Mary Margaret walked and Liam wobbled.  

After a few hours of hard labor, she asked the guys if they wanted a beer. David declined, because he was on duty. Some cop, she thought, painting her loft while on duty, but she dismissed it with a laugh and handed Graham a beer before taking one herself.

“To a happy future in Storybrooke.” Graham said while he clinked his bottle against hers.

“To a happy future.” She smiled back, before she took a long gulp.

After another hour of painting, David was called in, Storybrooke was finally in need of the big scary sheriff, because the alarm in the library was going off.

“He sure knows when to leave.” Graham sighed dramatically as he swept the floor.

“Hey, you don’t have to do that.” Emma tried to take the broom from him, but Graham held on tight.

“You’re gonna have to fight me for it.” He challenged her with a grin.

“Sure, arm wrestling?” She teased him, knowing she was exceptionally good at it.

“You’re on, Emma.” They got into position at the breakfast bar, hands clasped together and Emma explained the rules with a devious smile on her face.

“The loser cleans the apartment, while the winner runs down to Granny’s to get some dinner.”

“I hope you’re prepared to clean, Emma.” Graham was pretty strong, it took her a little longer than normal, but Emma managed to knock his hand over eventually.

“What was that, deputy?” Emma smirked.

“Damn, you’re strong.” He picked up the broom with a sigh and started sweeping the floor again.

“Wait one moment.” Emma said while she walked over to one of the boxes.

“Here, while you clean the loft, you have to wear this.” Emma held up a pink apron with ruffles on the sides.

“Yeah… I’m not doing that.” Graham dismissed her with a wave of his hand.

“You have to, you lost.” Emma fluttered her eyelashes. “Please.” She pleaded.

“Oh, I can’t resist that!” Graham took the apron and put it on, but not before he sighed dramatically for some extra effect.

“How dashing.” She giggled when he had it on and she quickly snapped a picture to send to David.

“Now, hurry up with the food, Emma. I’m hungry!”

Emma ran out the door and grabbed some food at Granny’s. When she came back, the entire loft was cleaned and Graham put some candles on the coffee table and she immediately felt at home.

“Wow, who knew a deputy could decorate. You really have a woman’s touch.” Emma teased him. They sat down and enjoyed their dinner, engaging in light conversation and bonding a little more.

When Emma went to bed that night, she couldn’t sleep, she kept tossing and turning in her bed. She saw the clock turn to 3 a.m. and must have finally fallen asleep after that because she dreamt about her past. She woke up at 6 a.m. drenched in sweat and that’s when she realized, she had dreamt about the day that changed her life, even if she didn’t know it, back then.

* * *

 

_Three years ago,_

_Emma and Killian were hanging out at her place. Killian had finally proposed to Milah and they were getting married in less than a year. Neal and Emma were still going steady. Well, steadier than before._

_It was a Thursday night, which meant both their spouses were working, so Emma and Killian decided to indulge in one of their movie nights; eat some popcorn and drink some beers._

_“What’s the next movie going to be?” Emma smirked at Killian after Peter Pan had ended. “Can’t we just watch tv?” Killian whined, Peter Pan was okay, but most of the times he didn’t agree with Emma when it came to movies._

_“Right, it’s CSI-night!” Emma jumped up and down and Killian agreed with her, it wasn’t his favorite show, but it was better than the movies Emma regularly picked out._

_They drank some more beers and Emma started to feel the effects. She could hold rum quite easily, but beer was another story. It made her mind go hazy._

_“Oh, god. Officer Flack can put me in handcuffs, anytime.” Emma sighed dreamily causing Killian to chuckle._

_“You know, he kinda looks like you, when you’re clean shaven.” Emma added to her statement. “Does that mean I can get you in handcuffs, too?” Killian smirked, raising one eyebrow._

_“Oh, please. I’m a fighter. You won’t get me down.” Emma raised an eyebrow, challenging him a little._

_“I like a challenge, love.” He pushed his tongue against his cheek, still smirking at her. That gaze could drill a hole in her skull quite easily, she was sure of that._

_“Stop it, Jones. You’re making me blush.” She playfully hit him in the chest._

_“I love it when you blush, it’s cute.” He said softly as he playfully pinched her cheek. Emma looked up and her eyes fell on his right cheek._

_“I’ve always wondered… How did you get the scar?” Emma asked quietly as she caressed the scar that marked his skin._

_“I tried to shave, when I was three. It didn’t work out that well.” He chuckled softly, his eyes holding her gaze._

_“I like it, it makes you special.” Emma whispered. She realized her hand was still on his cheek, pulled it away quickly and turned her gaze down to her lap._

_“I’m sorry.” She mumbled._

_She got up and walked over to the kitchen, she filled a glass of water and drank it all, before she hopped onto the counter, shaking her head to get the thoughts out._

_“I’m sorry, it’s the beer, makes me go all flirty.” Emma sighed to Killian, who was suddenly standing in front of her. She looked down at her fingers in her lap, not wanting to make eye contact._

_“Don’t be.” He softly said as he put his thumb under her chin._

_She felt his warm breath on her face and she couldn’t suppress the shiver that went down her spine. Their eyes locked and she saw him slowly lean in, his eyes trained on her lips and she couldn’t help but wet them. He saw this as an invitation and didn’t hesitate to press his soft lips on hers. She should have been shocked, but she felt herself give in, deepening the kiss. He parted his lips eagerly when she let her tongue sweep over his lower lip. His hands travelled from her cheeks to her jaw and ended up tangled in her hair. Never in her life had she been kissed like this, his soft tongue was dominating her mouth like it belonged there, the passion and hunger sensible in its moves._

_“That was…” Killian breathed when he pulled back from her, his forehead pressed against hers a little longer than was necessary._

_“So wrong.” Emma finished his sentence._

_“I know.” He sighed._

_They both knew what the other was really thinking and only a second after their eyes locked again, their lips did too. Killian stood in between her legs, which she quickly wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer while she scooted closer to the edge of the counter, accidentally scooting a little too close, causing their bodies to collide._

_“Swan…” He groaned at the friction she caused. She was afraid for a second, afraid he would reject her._

_“If we’re going to continue this, we should take it someplace more comfortable.” He bit his lip, afraid of her answer._

_“Couch or bed?” She smirked. He picked her up over his shoulder and she giggled loudly, hands sliding down his back and playfully squeezing his ass. When they reached her bedroom, he put her down with her feet on the floor, brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her again, a little softer this time._

_Her hands travelled to his chest, unbuttoning his shirt while he worked on getting her out of her t-shirt. Not soon after, they were standing in their underwear, their clothes piled up on the ground. She kissed her way down his jaw and neck, savoring the taste of him. Her hand travelled down his body, slipping off his boxers._

_“Damn, Killian.” She breathed, her eyes widened when she looked down at him. Sure, she had seen him wear jeans so tight it didn’t conceal much, but she wasn’t quite prepared for the sight in front of her._

_“Like what you see, love?” Emma bit her lip and nodded slowly, not sure if this was even going to work, if it were going to fit._

_She kissed him again and his hands travelled to her back, unclasping her bra. She moaned as he cupped her breasts, while he pushed her down the bed, hovering over her as he left a trail of kissed down her body. He gripped the band of her panties and looked up to her, silently asking for permission. She nodded, biting her lip again, she had never wanted anyone as she wanted him, in this moment.  He quickly slid down the panties and kissed her tights. She groaned in pleasure when she felt his warm breath on her flesh, both already extremely aroused._

_“God, Swan. You’re beautiful.” Killian breathed as he admired her completely naked body._

_She twisted her body, rummaging through the drawer in her nightstand for a condom while his lips travelled up her body. She handed him the square package with a grin and he quickly slipped on the rubber contraption._

_“Are you sure, love?” He asked her one last time. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer._

_“Yes.” She told him before claiming his lips again._

_He entered her slowly, giving her some time to get used. He filled her up completely and she had never felt so full in her life. Their lips lingered over each other’s as they both savored the feeling, eyes locked on each other’s as he slowly began to move._

_Emma dug her nails in his back, heels digging in his ass, as she encouraged him to move faster, harder. And he did. She had never felt like this, so on edge, so wound up, so desperate for release. She tried to worm her hand in between them, but he stopped her, intertwined their fingers and moved their joined hands to lay on the pillow, next to her head._

_Killian couldn’t hold back any longer, whispering words of encouragement in her ear, to fall with him, a thing that wasn’t going to happen unless she had a little help from her fingers, but much to her surprise, she did fall with him._

_He felt her walls clenching him, milking him as he spilled himself inside her. His name died on her lips, as did hers on his. After they had ridden out the waves of their joined release, he collapsed on top of her, both breathing heavily. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, as he arms came around him, caressing his back._

_“Well, that’s a first.” Emma softly said when her breathing had steadied. He looked up to her. “You mean…” He raised an eyebrow, slightly confused by her confession._

_“Yes, that’s exactly what I meant.” She whispered._

_“Never?” Emma shook her head and Killian started to chuckle._

_“Shush, that’s not funny.” Emma playfully hit him in the chest._

_“I could do it again.” Killian smirked. “We really shouldn’t.” Emma whispered, closing her eyes. “I know, you’re right.” He sighed before he left a trail of kissed down her neck, causing her breath to hitch._

_“Tell me to stop, if that’s what you want.” He whispered in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. “No!” She groaned. “I want you.” She added in a whisper._

_That night, was the beginning of their secret affair. They didn’t feel anything but pure lust for each other. They loved their spouses, they just couldn’t get the same satisfaction as they got when they were together. They both knew it was the worst thing to do, but the attraction was too big, they couldn’t stay away from each other. No matter how hard they tried._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More flashbacks, yay!

Weeks turned into months and Emma loved the life she lived in Storybrooke. She finally became a deputy and got along great with her two co-workers. She became good friends with Mary Margaret and even better friends with Elsa, the owner of the ice cream shop down the road. Emma and Liam had dropped in so many times, she eventually started to hang out with her. She even befriended Mary Margaret’s stepsister, a cold and distant exterior, but the woman was very nice. She and Emma got along great. In some ways, Regina reminded her of herself.

The four of them were having their weekly girl’s night, talking, sipping wine and eating appetizers and for once, she was glad that Liam decided to stay quiet when she put him in his little bed.

“So, wait… Why aren’t you with Neal anymore?” Mary Margaret asked her, when they were discussing bits of her past.

“Honestly, I have no idea.” Emma sighed, it was the truth, she still didn’t quite get why he left her. _To keep you safe_ , was his explanation. She was a big girl, she could have handled it. Whatever _it_ was.

“Em, you can share it with us, if you’re ready. If you’re not, then don’t.” Elsa smiled sweetly at her and she decided to share the story.

* * *

  _Two and a half years ago,_

_Three months after Emma and Killian started their secret, passion filled affair, Killian got a call from Neal._

_“Could you check up on Emma for me, please?” He pleaded._

_“Why what happened?” Killian asked._

_“I got into some trouble, man. I had to leave her to keep her safe.” He sounded on edge, like he was being chased._

_“What kind of trouble, mate?” Killian was worried about him, but most of all, he was worried for Emma._

_“I can’t tell you, you’d be in danger too. Please, just check up on Emma. Be there for her.” With that, Neal hung up the phone, leaving an utterly confused Killian staring at his phone._

_After he shook his head and regained his posture, Killian wasted no time in grabbing his keys and putting on his jacket._

_“Where are you going?” Milah asked sweetly from her spot on the couch._

_“Something at the bar, Neal called me to check it out. I’ll be back later, darling” Milah nodded in understanding. He kissed her cheek and walked out the door._

_“Emma? Please open the door, love.” He had been knocking for a few minutes now, but without any luck._

_“Swan, if you don’t open this door, right now, I’ll have to break it down.” He yelled this time and it seemed to work. Slowly, the lock turned and the door opened. Emma walked away from the door and slid down the wall until she landed on the floor. He could see her tearstained face and his heart broke a little._

_“Swan, what did he do?” Killian sat down next to her and she automatically put her head on his chest, sobbing, getting his shirt wet, but he couldn’t care less about that, he just put his arms around her and pulled her closer._

_“He left me.” She sobbed._

_“It’s okay, love. I’m here for you.” He stoked her hair, like he always did._

_“He said he got into some trouble and he got caught. He had to flee and to keep me safe he would never contact me again.” She sat up straight, looking him in the eye. “What the hell does that even mean?!” Emma screamed, trying to get away from Killian’s grip._

_“I don’t know, Swan. He told me the same thing.” Killian rubbed his hands along her arms, holding her close, trying to calm her down. Emma started crying again._

_“He promised me, he promised me he’d stay with me forever. I know he had a ring and I know he was going to propose, he was just waiting for the right moment.” She screamed in a whisper._

_Killian pulled her close and she buried her head in the crook of his neck._

_“Shush, Swan. I’m here.” He whispered before he pressed a kiss into her hair._

_“I know.” She whispered against his neck._

* * *

“Do you know what he did?” Regina asked wide-eyed.

“I didn’t at the time, but when I worked in Boston I found out he was wanted for bedazzlement, fraud and thievery.” Emma silently said. “He had gotten into trouble with some bad people, who threatened to hurt me. That’s why he left, I guess.”

“Does he know about Liam?” Emma shook her head.

“I never heard from him again, he’s good in hiding. I wasn’t able to find him.”

Mary Margaret came over to her and gave her a hug. “Oh, Emma.” She whispered.  
“Let’s talk about Killian.” Elsa suddenly cheered.

“What’s there to discuss? He was my best friend, I like having guys as friends, they’re so much easier than girls.” Emma laughed a little at the sudden change of subject, but it was a welcome one.

“Hey!” Elsa and Mary Margaret were offended. Regina just nodded in agreement, a smirk on her face.

“David told me you were quite flirty with the guy.” Mary Margaret wiggled her eyebrows.

“I’m flirty with everybody. Besides, Killian was engaged and I loved Neal.” Emma sipped her wine, she should become an actress.

“She’s right, she’s quite flirty with Graham. You really mess with his head sometimes.” Elsa giggled.

“He told you that? He’s the one that’s flirting with me!” Emma chuckled.

“Yeah, but you don’t really respond in the way he would want you to.” Elsa stated quietly.

“I told him before, I have a kid, a messed up past and I do not need a man, right now.” Emma did not like this conversation.

“Maybe you should give him a chance.” Mary Margaret quietly said while she sipped her wine.

“Wait, Emma. If you never told Neal he was having a kid, when did you find out?” Regina suddenly asked, she knew Emma didn’t like it when other people pushed her towards Graham.

“A few days after he left.” Emma remembered the horrible minute she saw the test turn positive.

* * *

  _T_ _wo and a half years ago,_

_The next few days, after Neal left, Emma was very sick. She kept throwing up and felt miserable all the time. Lovesickness was a bitch. She kept wondering if he was even worth the tears. He was worth the vomit, she decided, but the tears, she wasn’t sure about._

_She had just come back from the bathroom when she heard a knock on the door, she walked over there, but the door opened itself before she could get it._

_“Hey, Emma.” Milah walked in with a chocolate pie. “I thought this might cheer you up, I baked it myself.” She smiled as she sat the pie down on the counter. Emma looked at it and rushed over to the bathroom again._

_“Wow, Emma. Are you okay?” Milah patted her back as she dumped her breakfast into the toilet bowl. Emma sat down against the side of the bath tub, she wiped her mouth and used some mouthwash._

_“I’ve been sick, ever since he left.” Emma quietly said._

_“Lovesick or pregnant?” Milah slightly smiled and Emma’s eyes widened for a second, before she relaxed again._

_“I can’t be, I’m on the pill.” She said, relieved._

_“You do know that even the pill doesn’t give you a 100% protection?” Milah laughed softly at her cluelessness._

_“I do, but it’s not possible, I’m strict.” Emma got up and walked out of the bathroom, dismissing the discussion, or so she thought._

_“When’s the last time you had your period?” Milah was a doctor and she just didn’t know when to stop._

_“I don’t know. It was supposed to happen this week, but it didn’t. It’s possibly because I’m super stressed out, okay?!” She raised her voice at her._

_“Just come with me and we’ll take a test, together.” Milah held out her hand and Emma took it._

_They drove to her house, Milah gave her a test and Emma went into the bathroom. She didn’t even want to think about the fact that she just had a test at her house. No normal woman had a test just laying around and she realized perhaps she herself was trying to get pregnant. This idea made her stomach twist even more, she threw up once more before peeing on that damned stick._

_When Emma came out, she put it on the table and waited for 5 minutes, avoiding Milah’s gaze. When her timer went off, she burst out crying; the test was positive. Milah embraced her and soothed her, telling her it was going to be okay._

_“I can’t have this baby, Neal’s gone.” She sobbed into her shoulder._

_“It’s okay, Emma. Killian and I will be here for you. We’re going to help you.” Milah said quietly._

_“What’s going on here?” Killian walked into the house and saw Emma and Milah in a sad embrace._

_“Emma’s pregnant.” Milah whispered to him. Killian frowned and joined in, embraced Emma tightly and tried to soothe her by putting his hand through her hair. Normally it soothed her, but right now it made her feel uneasy._

_“Shush, love. We’ll be here for you.” He promised her in a whisper._

_After a minute, Emma freed herself out of the group hug and looked at them with a straight face, the tears had finally stopped and she had made up her mind._

_“I don’t need your help. I’m not having this baby.” She said sternly before she walked out of the door. Milah and Killian exchanged a look before he ran after her._

_“Swan! Stop! Please.” He was yelling after her, trying to get to the elevator before she could. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked back at him._

_“Why? So, you can tell me how perfect this little baby will be?” She yelled. Killian approached her and put his hands on her shoulders._

_“No, because you and I both know that you won’t get him back. Not even having his baby will bring him back.” He softly said and he immediately relaxed when she felt him squeezing her shoulders. He was right, every time she tried to get in contact with him, she reached a dead end. She had no way of telling Neal she was pregnant, he would never know about the baby. They stayed in silence for a while until Killian spoke up._

_“Wait, Emma. Is there a possibility that this baby is mine?” He almost whispered._

_“Of course not, we always used a condom, remember?”_

_Killian nodded in agreement._ _“That we did.”_

* * *

“That must have been horrible, Em.” Elsa told her. “I wish we were there for you.”

“I’ve got all of you now, I’m okay.” She smiled before getting up to fetch another bottle of wine and they decided to change the subject into something happier; Mary Margaret and David’s wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what all of you think about the story so far. And if you like to get to know me a little better, you can always message/follow me on Instagram @piratemascot 
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3


	6. Chapter Six

A few days later after Emma had told her friends a part of the story, Elsa and Emma were hanging out at her apartment, watching CSI New York and sipping iced tea, keeping an eye on her little boy playing on the floor.

“Em, why did you leave New York? It seems like such a cool city to live in.” Elsa stated when the New York Skyline appeared on the screen.

“It was, I loved the city.” Emma smiled and deep inside she thought perhaps she could tell Elsa, confide in someone. “Before I tell you the _real_ reason I left New York, I need you to promise me, to keep this secret.” Emma told her.

“I don’t want anyone to know, especially not Mary Margaret, because she’ll tell David and then he’ll probably hate me forever.” Elsa nodded in understanding.

“But, Em, if you’re not comfortable with telling me, then don’t. Tell me on your own time.” Elsa smiled and Emma felt like she could tell her anything and she would never judge her.

“I think it would be good to tell someone, get it off my chest.” Emma sighed, looking at Liam who was flying his new airplane around.

“I had an affair.” Emma started and Elsa’s attention peaked immediately. “With Killian. It started as a drunken mistake, but we kept doing it.” Elsa sat up straight, put away her Iced Tea and looked at her, biding her to continue.

“Where you in love with him?” She asked when Emma stayed silent.

“No, I wasn’t. And he wasn’t in love with me either. It was purely sexual. Our partners weren’t…” Emma hesitated to finish that sentence. _God, what had they been thinking._

“God, Emma.” Elsa chuckled.

“I thought you mentioned he was engaged.” She asked after she had processed the information.

“He was and that’s one of the reasons I left. We tried to stop what we were doing, but we failed. Every _bloody_ time, we would end up doing it anyway.” Emma softly said. “Running, that’s what I do best.”

* * *

  _Two and a half years ago,_

_Emma was packing her bags, she was going to leave town. Yesterday, she remembered she spent a night or two with Killian, without the use of protection. Yes, she was on the pill. But like Milah said, those don’t always give enough protection and Emma had found that out, the hard way. It scared her, but what would be the chances of Killian being the father of this baby? It wouldn’t matter anyway, she was determined on terminating the pregnancy._

_That afternoon, she had an appointment in the clinic. She sat down in the waiting room, filled with women who had the same problem. She had to fill in some papers, but when she looked down to her stomach she couldn’t go through with it. Even though this baby couldn’t have popped up in her belly at a worse time, she couldn’t just kill it for that._

_She returned home, collected everything she thought she needed and put it, along with her bags, in her yellow bug. She wrote a letter to Killian and Milah, saying that she did terminate the pregnancy and went away to get a fresh start in life. She ended the letter with saying she loved them and whished them a happy life together. Of course, this was a side note to Killian, saying that whatever they had, was over, for good._

* * *

 “So, that’s when you ran off to Boston?” Elsa asked.

“Yeah, I wanted to come home, but I knew I wouldn’t be able to. David would have murdered me if he knew I got knocked up.” Emma explained.

“Did you ever talk to Killian again?” Elsa raised an eyebrow. “He was your best friend; don’t you ever miss him?”

“I do, sometimes. But no, I never contacted him, I got a new phone and all, so he had no way of contacting me. He and Milah never knew about Liam, because they still think I ended the pregnancy.” Emma explained. “Even after I didn’t get through with that, I still wanted to give him up.” Emma placed her crawling son on her lap and smiled, cherishing every day that she did not give him up.

“Then, what happened? How did you end up back here?” Elsa asked.

* * *

  _Two years and a half ago,_

_Emma had started a life in Boston. She got herself a job at a local police station and settled. She made an appointment with an adoption agency, she was going to give the baby up. It deserved to have a happy life and she couldn’t give that to it. She settled for a closed adoption, she wouldn’t want the kid showing up at her doorstep one day._

_Nine months later, she gave birth to a son. By accident, the nurse put him in her arms. She didn’t want to look, but he made a noise and that caught her attention. Slowly she forced herself to look at the baby in her arms and when she did, fell in love. She whispered a hello at him and when he opened his little eyes, she knew; this baby wasn’t Neal’s, the little boy in her arms was the product of her affair with her best friend. When the boy made another noise, and connected his eyes with her, she decided not to give him up. She put her pinky in his little hand and felt electricity shoot up her arm, causing the tears to stream down her face. She knew she loved her little boy, more than life itself and she decided to name him Liam, a name she loved ever since she heard it in a movie when she was sixteen. Coincidentally, it was also the name of Killian’s late brother, naming his son after him was the honorable thing to do._

_Even though she would never be able to tell Killian about the little boy. He thought she terminated the pregnancy and she definitely couldn’t break Milah’s heart._

* * *

 “He’s Killian’s son?” Elsa’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, he is. He has the same sparkly blue eyes and dark hair as his father.” Emma kissed the top of her son’s head. “He even has his smile and that damned smirk whenever he knows he’s doing something he isn’t allowed to.”

“And I’m guessing Neal didn’t have that.” Emma shook her head, Neal was a plain guy. He did have dark hair, but his eyes were a very dark shade of brown.  

“We had a good thing going on in Boston, but one day I was grocery shopping and I saw Milah in the store. I panicked, went home, grabbed my things and ran again.” Emma told her.

“And that’s when you came here?” Elsa finished for her.

“Yup and I like it here. Small town, no one will ever find me in Storybrooke.” Emma smiled and jumped off the couch, ending the conversation.

“I’m going to make dinner. Would you like some pasta too?” Elsa nodded happily and followed her into the kitchen.

 

“So, what are you going to do about Graham?” Elsa wiggled her eyebrows as she put another spoon of pasta in her mouth.

“What do you mean?” Emma asked, feeding her son with one hand, herself with the other.

“He obviously likes you, and I think you fancy him too.” Elsa smirked at her.

“Oh, no, Elsa. Don’t even go there. I don’t need a man.” Emma chuckled, trying to wave her off.

“Maybe you don’t _need_ him, but you definitely _want_ him.” Emma bit her lip at that comment, maybe she was right, just a little bit. Graham was a gorgeous guy, she couldn’t deny that, she just wasn’t ready to let people in when it came to dating.

“See, now tell me you haven’t been thinking about what he looks like without that uniform. I know I have.” Elsa challenged her.

“Perhaps.” Emma smirked as she wiped Liam’s mouth, eternally grateful for the fact that he didn’t understand a word they were saying.

“Do you want a sneak peek?” Elsa wiggled her eyebrows while she grabbed her phone from her pocket.

“What?” Emma looked at her confused.

“Last year, we all went swimming. We took a group pic. I promise, you won’t be disappointed.” Elsa held out her phone and showed Emma the photo.

“God damn.” Emma blurted out as she saw Graham’s half naked, very toned body. “I will not be able to look at him with a straight face anymore.”

“Told you.”

“And yet, you never went there?” Emma looked back at Elsa.

“Nope, I was dating the former deputy. Him.” She pointed to another guy in the picture.

“Not bad, Elsa. He’s cute.” Emma smiled, settling Liam in his play area so she could clear the table.

“That he was.” Elsa sighed dreamily.

“What happened?” She was concerned for her friend.

“Nothing really, the love went away and we decided to split up. After that a got a career opportunity in Miami and he left.” Elsa shrugged her shoulders and took another cleaned plate from Emma. “But we still talk sometimes, he really likes his job.” Elsa smiled as she dried the rest of the dishes.

“I have to put Liam down, but we’ll talk after that okay?” Emma picked up Liam and he started to fuss.

“Maybe he needs a good night song.” Elsa suggested.

“Yeah… I don’t sing.” Emma laughed at her ridiculous suggestion, with her voice, Liam would probably get up and run away.

“But, I do!” Elsa cheered. Emma put Liam down in his crib and Elsa sang him a song. The little boy fell asleep with a smile on his face.

“He’s so cute.” Elsa sighed dreamily.

“Yes, he is. Until he wakes you in the middle of the night, not so cute then.” Emma told her with a laugh.

“What are you going to do, if he ever asks about his dad?” Elsa asked after they’d come back down and sat down on the couch with a pint of ice cream.

“I have no idea. But luckily I have a few years to find that out.” Emma stuffed a spoon in her mouth. “This is sooooo good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> I just want to point out that even though my story is about two cheating people, I absolutely do not condone that! I think people who cheat are the worst, but I wrote this story a long time ago and when I did, it felt less despicable than it does right now. We all just want Emma and Killian together right? No matter what! 
> 
> Besides that, I want to point out that having unprotected sex is also not okay! But I kinda hope that you all know that and that this is a sentence that makes you wanna roll your eyes ;)


	7. Chapter Seven

“I brought donuts.” Emma walked into the station with a box full of treats, she was running late this morning because of Liam’s temper tantrum when she tried to dress him, but she still made a stop at the local bakery to get them a box full of donuts. They were mainly to bribe David into not getting mad at her for being late, but still.  

“And that’s why you’re my favorite deputy.” David smiled as he got up from his desk and walked over to Emma’s.

“Mine too.” Graham smirked at her.

“Please, I just know the fastest way to an officer’s heart.” Emma smirked back at him. Yes, meaningless flirting and banter was a thing between them now, most of all they did it to piss David off, but it was fun.

“Stop making eyes at my little sister, Graham.” David said with a stern face before biting into a donut.

“She’s the one making eyes at me, mate.” He rolled his eyes, Emma loved it that, in David’s eyes, she was never at fault.

“Emma, stop with the mentally undressing. Go to work!” David returned to his office and closed the door with a sigh. Okay, perhaps today, she was at fault.

“Mhmm, he knows me so well.” Emma whispered to herself, the picture Elsa had showed her, flashing before her eyes.

“I heard that.” Graham grinned slightly, causing her cheeks to flush, before they both started to go through the papers in front of them. David went on patrol and left them to do the dirty work.

They had been working for two hours when Graham decided to break the silence, “Go out with me.”

“What? Why?” Emma’s eyes widened, not sure if she heard him right.

“You know why. We get along so well, there might be something here. Let’s take a leap of faith.” He smiled and got up from his desk, walked closer to Emma and sat down on the edge of her desk with his legs crossed at the ankles.

“Graham, I have a kid.” Emma reminded him with a sigh.

“So? Does that mean you can never date again?” He quietly asked, keeping his eyes trained on her face.

“No, but…” He cut Emma off. “Then go out with me.” He leaned in closer and she felt his breath on her face.

“Graham, I can’t. We work together, if it ends badly…” She started, avoiding his eyes and he cut her off again.

“We won’t find out what happens, if we never try.”  

“Yeah, that’s true…” She was in debate with herself. “Good, I’ll pick you up at seven.” And with that he stepped away from her desk and walked off.

“What just happened?” Emma shook her head in confusion when she found herself alone at the station. She quickly called Mary Margaret to ask if she would babysit Liam. Obviously, she agreed, she loved the little boy.

She hurried home and got herself ready. She dressed herself in a loose-fitting olive dress that ended just above her knee. Underneath she wore her red heels. She looked at the shoes and thought about the past. She fell in love with the shoes when she bought them, but she would never have thought about how much meaning a simple pair of shoes would have. She quickly gathered her thoughts, changed her shoes into black ones and went downstairs.  

She cleaned up Liam’s things a little when she heard a knock on the door.

“You look great, Emma.” Mary Margaret squealed before the door was even completely open.

“Thanks. Liam’s usually very calm during the evening and I’ll be back here before 11. I promise.” Emma smiled, waving at her kid in his play area.

“Take your time.” Mary Margaret giggled. “Just go out and have some fun.”

“What did David say?” Emma asked, a bit worried.

“I didn’t tell him, sweetie, that’s your job.” Mary Margaret laughed. She heard another knock on her door.

“Wow, Emma. You look great.” Graham smiled.

“You dry up nice too.” She complemented him with a laugh. She quickly went over to Liam and kissed the top of his head. “Bye, kid. Mommy will be home soon.” She said goodbye to Mary Margaret and went out the door with Graham, wondering what this night would bring her.

 

“Okay, so, what is the deal with your last name?” Graham asked while they were waiting on their main course, he had taken her to an Italian place, just outside of town. Italian had always been Emma’s guilty pleasure and she had been eternally grateful when Killian gave her an Italian cookbook for her birthday a couple of years ago. But no matter what she tried, the food at a real Italian restaurant was always better.

“What do you mean?” She looked confused, what an odd question to ask.

“Well, David’s last name is Nolan but you call yourself Emma Swan. Why?” Graham sipped his wine.

“Well, our dad left us and I changed my name because I was angry with him. I didn’t ask for the bastard’s name.” Emma sighed. Her father had left her, her brother and their mother when she was just 13 years old. Their mother wanted to stay in Storybrooke, at least until she and David went to college, but the man wanted to move to Australia, because apparently, he could get a job there and make shit loads of money.   
Their parents fought about if for a week, every night she would hear them raise their voices to each other. On Sunday, her father packed his bags, went to the airport and they never heard from him again. No goodbye, no phone calls, no cards on their birthdays. The man was a selfish bastard and she was glad he was gone.  

“Why Swan?” Graham wasn’t sure if she was kidding or not, so he kept it light.

“Well, I love the animal and I’m a big fan of Pirates of the Caribbean.” Emma chuckled.

“You based your last name on a pirate?” At this point, Graham couldn’t keep in his laughter.

“What can I say, I’m a sucker for pirates. And I like to think I’m kind of badass, so is she.” Emma tried to defend herself, but realized how ridiculous it sounded.

“Yeah, you’re right. I’m not that good in picking names.” She giggled, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“You did good with Liam, that’s a great name.” Graham drank the last of his wine.

“Yeah… It suited him.” She smiled. The food arrived and she was thankful she could steer the conversation into a different direction, they made small talk during the rest of the evening.

 

“I must admit, I had a really nice evening, Graham.” Emma smiled as they reached her door. She told him honestly, she did have a great time, she just didn’t know if they were at the same page.

“Me too. We should do it again, sometime.” He smiled nervously.

“I think we could do that.” She softly pressed her lips on his, trying to figure out if the spark was there. It wasn’t.

“Goodnight, Emma.” He quietly said.

“Night.” Emma smiled before she opened the door and got inside. She sighed as she closed the door, leaning against it.

“So, how was it. I want to hear everything.” Mary Margaret startled Emma.

“God, woman.” She breathed, hand over her heart.

“Tell me. Was there a goodnight kiss?” She sat up straight. Emma slid down in a chair, kicking off her shoes and taking the pins out of her hair.

“We had fun and yes he kissed me, but there were no sparks or fireworks or anything.” Emma sighed, dating was just not in the cards for her.

“Maybe that will come, one day.” Mary Margaret reassured her.

“I don’t know. Maybe Liam is the only man I need in my life.” Emma smiled slightly.

“Oh, come on, Emma. You’ll find your true love, one day.” She tried to cheer her up.

“Sure… One day.” Emma rolled her eyes.

 

Graham and Emma went on a couple of more dates, and the sparks indeed grew. At first, they decided to take it real slow. They both suffered enough heartbreaks, to not rush into anything. But as the weeks went by, they were both ready to take that next step. Emma was quite nervous, the last time she had sex was over two years ago, it was messy and she got pregnant. Even though she took her precautions, quite thoroughly, she was a bit scared when _the_ moment actually arrived. Thankfully, Graham was nothing but a gentleman and he was very patient with her. And every time after, Emma gained a little more of her confidence back.

 

Liam’s second birthday was coming up and Emma didn’t know what to do with it.

“So, what are we going to do for Liam’s second birthday?” David asked Emma.

“I don’t know, maybe invite some kids over from the daycare or celebrate it with just family at Granny’s?” Emma sighed as she sipped the coffee Graham just brought into the station.

“I think the last option sounds really good.” Graham suggested.

“It’s not like he’ll remember this.” Emma sighed, his first birthday was spent in the closed confines of her home, a cupcake with a candle and a brand-new toy car. After, they watched Peter Pan and fell asleep together on the couch.

“No, Em. We’re going to celebrate it!” David was determined and she rolled her eyes, but in the end David won and they made a call to Granny

* * *

“Happy birthday, kid!” Emma got him out of his crib and danced around the room with him and he giggled and squealed like the happy kid he was, until she heard a knock on the door.

“Look who it is, Liam.” She pecked Graham’s lips.

“HamHam.” Liam said happily, holding his arms open to receive his gift.

“Happy birthday, little one.” He patted Liam’s head and Emma told him to say _thank you_ , which he did.

“Congratulations, darling.” Graham said with a peck to her lips before handing Liam the bag he was holding.

“What’s that?” She asked.

“Presents for Liam.” He smiled as he took the kid out of Emma’s arms. The little boy giggled when Graham flew him across the room. Emma looked in the bag and found all sorts of toys. “Thanks, babe.” She walked over to him and kissed him and of course, Liam started to fuss. “Someone is a little jealous.” Emma giggled, tickling her son’s tummy. She took him from Graham’s arms, went into the kitchen and fed him his breakfast.

“We should go to Granny’s soon.” Graham had quickly made some coffee for and handed Emma a cup.

“Yeah, I know. We just have to get dressed first.” She said looking down at her pyjamas. He came closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“I don’t know, I quite fancy you in just a shirt.” He smirked. Emma grabbed Liam’s bib and threw it at him while she laughed.

“Be good today and you might get lucky.” She smirked, speaking in a quiet voice.

“Mhmm, I’ll be on my best behavior, deputy Swan.”

Little did he know luck was not on his side today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I'm quite amazed by the amount of bookmarks and kudos on this story, thank you all so very much!  
> And because of that, I'll give you a spoiler for the next chapter:  
> A certain blue eyed man may or may not make an appearance in Storybrooke during Liam's birthday.  
> Ohhhh and I might update that next chapter tonight, if you guys are interested?


	8. Chapter Eight

Graham drove them to the party at Granny’s, Liam joyfully telling them what he loved about his new toys, from the backseat of the yellow bug.

When Emma walked into the diner, Liam bouncing excitedly on her hip, she felt the tears prickle in her eyes. She hadn’t realized how lucky she was and seeing all the people who stopped by to wish her son a happy birthday, made her tear up.

“Look, Liam. All these people love you.” She whispered before she pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

“Happy birthday, little nephew.” David said as he grabbed him from Emma’s arms.

“You’re stealing my baby.” Emma pouted to him, earning her a grin from her brother, copies by her son. 

“Congratulations with your beautiful son.” Mary Margaret hugged her. “Thanks.” She eyed the table on her right, it was filled with wrapped boxes, all for her son.

“I made an ice cream cake.” Elsa hugged her tightly, trying to ease Emma’s nerves a little. “Happy birthday.” She added when she pulled back.

Liam was congratulated by everyone present in the diner, he got more toys and clothes than they even had space for in the loft. He even got a little run bike, a wooden one that August made together with his dad.

“For when your boy is bigger, he can learn how to keep his balance and how to steer before he gets a big bike.” They explained and Emma thanked them with a big hug and a kiss to the cheek of the older man.

They cut the cake after Liam blew out the candles and he laughed the hardest when he put his little hands into the cake and started eating with his hands. “Are you raised by wolves?” She asked the little boy with a laugh. He apologized and handed her a piece of cake, making her heart melt once again.

After a while, Emma felt a little overwhelmed by all the attention and she decided to step out for a bit, she was in desperate need for some fresh air. As she sat down in a chair on the terrace, she took a deep breath, thanking the heavens for her life. Just two years ago, she was in the hospital, pushing a baby out of her body, determined to give him up, give him a chance on a happy life. And now here they were, this was exactly the life she had pictured for Liam. Yes, she would have loved for him to have a family that consisted out of a mother and a father, but the happiness she saw in her son’s eyes was enough. He didn’t need a father, Emma could play both roles.

After a while of thinking and reminiscing, she was interrupted by Elsa, a sleeping Liam in her arms. “He crashed.” She quietly said.

“I’ll go say goodbye, so I can take him home. Do you mind holding him a little longer?” Emma asked her and when she nodded, she walked back into the diner. She thanked everyone and said goodbye, promising Regina to come over for a glass of wine soon and Ruby to bring Liam to the diner more often. David told her not to worry about the presents, he would bring them by later and she thanked her brother with a kiss on the cheek.

When she walked back out she saw Elsa talking to a woman, it seemed that she was giving her directions, pointing towards the marina.

“I’m ready Elsa.” Emma said as she held her hands out for Liam and Elsa handed him over, he was still playing the role of Sleeping Beauty.

“Come here, kid.” He didn’t waste a second to cuddle up to her and he buried his head in the crook of her neck, she brushed her hand through his hair and he sighed contently. She wanted to thank Elsa when the woman, who asked for directions, interrupted her.

“Emma?” Emma’s eyes widened when she heard the voice and when she looked the woman in the eyes, she could only stutter out her name.

“M-Milah?”

“Oh, Emma. We have been looking for you, for so long. Killian will be so happy when he sees you!” Milah wanted to hug her, but she saw the little boy in her arms, so she made an awkward gesture with her hand.

“What are you doing here?” Emma asked, panic starting to rise inside her.

“Killian got a deal on a boat and dragged me here.” Milah rolled her eyes with a laugh. "You know how he gets."

Right at that moment, she saw a dark-haired man walk over to them and her heart started to speed up. The panic she felt, got worse by the second, the soft breathing of her son in her neck, the only thing to keep her from screaming.

“Did you find out where we have to go?” He asked and Milah nodded, gesturing her head to Emma. Emma was ready to run, this was not happening.

“Are you okay?” Elsa asked in a whisper, picking up on the situation. Emma nodded slowly, but it was a big fat lie, she would thank anyone that would open up a portal that swallowed her and transported her to the other end of the world.

“Swan?” Killian gasped. “Oh, love. I’ve missed you so much!” He hugged her tightly, causing Liam to wake up and start fussing, “Mommy?” He mumbled softly in her hair.

“Uh, Jones… Kid!” Emma tried to get out of his grip, hoping Liam would go back to sleep. “Right… Is he yours?” He was smiling widely, it made the skin around his eyes wrinkle.

Suddenly she felt a hand wrap around her waist and her head whipped to the left, Graham stood next to her, “Ready to go home, darling?” He asked in a sweet tone.

She looked back and forth between all the people around her, she was overwhelmed. The panic had reached its boiling point and she couldn’t take it anymore.

“I-I have to go.” Emma grabbed Liam even closer to her chest and started to run.

“What the… Emma!” She heard Graham yell after her, but she had no intention of turning back.

“I’ll go.” Elsa told the others and she ran after Emma, knowing exactly where she was going. Knowing she was the only one who could talk to her, right now.

 

Emma found herself stopping at the docks, setting Liam down on one of the benches, while she paced in front of it.

“No. No. No. This is not happening again.” Emma was talking to herself, trying to make sense of what just had happened.

“I’m so sorry, kid. We have to go way again. I’m sorry, we’ll find a new place, a new future.” She mumbled. Liam jumped off the bench and walked over to her. “Mommy.” He hugged her legs and she stopped pacing, crouching down to his level. “Mommy, ok?” Liam put his little hands on her face before he moved them to her neck, embracing her in one of his tight hugs. Usually hearing his sweet voice, hugging, calmed her down. This time, it didn’t work and he sensed it.

“Emma!” Elsa yelled, out of breath.

“Sorry, Elsa. I can’t. I have to get out of here.” Emma kept rambling.

“Emma Swan, sit down, NOW!” Elsa demanded.

Emma did as she was told and she sat on the bench.

“Take a deep breath.” Elsa commanded her and Liam wiggled himself in between her legs, standing there, looking up at her with worry in his eyes. He rubbed her legs with his little hands and Emma calmed a little

“Now, we’re going back to the diner. You kind of left them in shock.” Elsa explained and Emma understood that, they must think she’s gone nuts.

“What do I tell them? They’re obviously happily married! What we did was wrong and I can’t tell Milah. I can’t break up a home like that.” Emma sighed.

“Then don’t tell them. If they ask, just tell him he’s Neal’s.” Elsa said.

“What about his eyes, they’re Killian’s eyes.” Emma panicked again. “Yeah, I saw that. Damn, Emma! Even though he looks tired as hell, he’s gorgeous.” Elsa chuckled. Emma looked at her with a serious look in her face, she was not in the mood for jokes.

“Mommy, shh.” Liam tried again and she couldn’t help but smile a little at him.

“Em, you told me Neal had dark hair, so does Liam. And even two people with different eye colors, can still get a kid with blue eyes.” Elsa reassured Emma and after a few minutes of contemplating and being reassured by her sons little hands rubbing over her knees, she decided to go with her, back to the diner, back to face Killian and Milah for the first time in over almost three years.

 

When she got back to the diner, Graham had left. He got a call and had to go to the station. But Killian and Milah were still around, determined to talk to her.

“Emma, why did you run like that, lass?” Killian had a worried look on his face.

“I panicked.” Emma sighed.

“Do you want me to take the birthday boy inside?” Emma nodded and Elsa took Liam’s hand. “See you in a bit, kid. Go play with your new toys.” She told him.

“Yay.” He mumbled happily and she couldn’t help but laugh.

“Thanks.” She whispered to Elsa before they walked back inside.

“Birthday boy, huh?” Milah smiled.

“Yeah, he turned two, today.” Emma smiled, looking at the door he just disappeared through.

“Wait, two? Does that mean…” Killian slowly putting the fact together, it was a good thing he had a pretty face, because in this moment he definitely wasn’t the smartest person at the table.

“Yes, Killian. I didn’t go through with it.” Emma sighed, realizing her tone was a bit harsh. He stayed silent and she saw in his eyes he was not liking the distant way Emma reacted.

“Why didn’t you tell us, Emma? We could have helped you. You didn’t have to go through all of this alone.” Milah took her hand, but pity wasn’t a thing Emma needed, especially not from her.

“I’ve managed. I moved to Boston and we had a happy life there, until I decided to come home to my brother again.” Emma tried to force a smile, while taking back her hand.

“Was that the guy from before?” Milah asked her, all the while Killian hadn’t said a word, he just kept his gaze down.

“No, that was Graham. My colleague and boyfriend, I guess.” Emma chuckled a little, everyone in Storybrooke knew they were together, so she had never used the word boyfriend before, it felt a little foreign on her tongue.

“You did good, Emma. Dating an officer, he’s hot!” Milah smirked at her, which made Emma laugh for the first time since they sat down.

“I’m going to leave you two to talk, I’ll be at the hotel.” Milah quietly said to her, before she got up and kissed Killian’s cheek.

“It was good seeing you again, Emma. I hope we can pick up where we left off.” Milah mumbled when she hugged her.

“We can always try.” Emma faked a polite smile and she walked away.

She had to try her hardest not to roll her eyes, of course they couldn’t, she needed to get the hell away from Milah.

 

She sat back down and saw Killian looking at her, yet he remained silent and Emma felt the urge to yell again. She was just about to give up, go inside, get her son and run back to the apartment when he spoke up.

“You dyed your hair.” His voice was just above a whisper and Emma couldn’t help but reply in the same quiet way. “Yes.”

“The blonde suited you better.” Their eyes finally met and he genuinely smiled at her.

“I know. I’m thinking of changing it back.” Emma told him with a slight smile of her own.

“You should, I like blonde.” And with that comment, she thought she had her Killian back. The one that would always bicker with her, flirt a little and made her laugh, until he asked his next question, “Did you ever find Neal? Does he know about the lad?”

“No, I’ve looked for him, but he vanished.” Emma sighed, going with the lie. She wanted to scream it to him, _Killian, he’s yours,_ but she knew she couldn’t. She couldn’t break up what he and Milah had. For all she knew, they had started a family of their own, perhaps those pregnancy test in Milah’s drawer had come in handy after all.

“He called me once.” Killian said quietly, stopping her train of thoughts.

“What?!” Emma’s eyes widened, how did he call Killian and not her? Wasn’t he supposed to be _her_ boyfriend? He should have called  _her_.

“I tried to contact you, after he did. It took me a while, but I managed to get hold of your new number, I’ve called you multiple times, but you never answered.” Killian confessed.  

“I did pick up once, but there was no one.” If only she had known it was him.

“I know, I heard your voice and I froze. I called back a few times but the next time you answered, your dear boyfriend threatened me.” Killian slightly laughed.

“That was you? I’m sorry.” Emma apologized with wide eyes. Killian shook his head. “It’s okay, Swan.”

“What did Neal say to you?” Emma asked.

“He asked me about you, if you were still under my protection, but he got mad at me when I told him you ran away. He sent me the deed to the house and we sold it, just last month.” Killian explained. “We put the money in the bank. Maybe you could use it as a trust for your boy.”

“I still have everything boxed up and I have some personal stuff of you in my car.” He added to that and Emma raised an eyebrow.

“Why would you have that in your car?”  

“Because I always had a feeling I would see you again, one day. If that time would come, I would give it to you.” He scratched that spot behind his ear and she couldn’t help but smile at him.

“That’s very sweet of you, Killian.” Emma thanked him. “Did Neal tell you were he was?”

“Somewhere in Canada. He was safe and doing well.” He smiled.

“Well, at least that’s good to hear.”

Elsa came out of the diner, a fussing Liam on her hip, holding out his little arms for his mommy.

“He kept calling for you. I tried to distract him as long as I could.” She smiled apologetically.

“It’s okay, I’m going to take him home, it’s been a long day.” Emma took Liam in her arms and he immediately went quiet, smiling contently, nuzzling his head in her neck again.

“Killian, this is my friend Elsa. Elsa, my uhm… friend, Killian.” Elsa obviously knew who he was, but it didn’t make the introduction any less awkward.

“He’s even prettier than you described.” Elsa said as she shook his hand. “You told her I was pretty?” Killian smirked at her.

“I might have.” She smirked back at him before she turned back to Elsa. “Thanks for today, Elsa.”

“No problem, honey.” They hugged and Elsa went back inside after she whispered, “If that was my best friend, I would totally have a problem keeping my hands to myself, too,” in her ear. Emma shook her head in amusement, a grin plastered on her face.

“Okay, I have to go put him down, before he starts drooling on my shoulder again.” Emma kissed the top of her son’s head, putting her hand through his soft hair once again. And Killian chuckled when he nuzzled his head further into her neck.

Emma bided him goodbye with a smile and turned to walk away.

“I want to hang out with you again, Swan.” Killian stopped her before she left by grabbing her wrist. “Are you free for dinner, tomorrow?” Emma thought about it and perhaps it would be nice to catch up a little

“Sure. Since you already have my number, text me yours and I’ll give you the address.” Emma slightly smiled.

“Great, Milah would love that. She has missed you too.” Right, Milah. Emma forgot about her for a second.

“See you tomorrow.” Emma leaned in to hug him and he wrapped his arms around her and the kid she had in her arms. She breathed in his smell and was overwhelmed by the feeling of nostalgia.

“Good evening, Swan.” He whispered in her hair before she pulled back and made her way home with Liam, letting him sleep in her bed, so she could cuddle him all night.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	9. Chapter Nine

“Do you want to come to dinner, tonight?” Emma asked Graham, while they were working on some paperwork. Storybrooke was a dull town, most of the time Emma was doing paperwork, instead of catching bad guys.

“What’s the occasion?” He asked, not looking up from his papers.

“I invited Killian and Milah. I thought you maybe wanted to meet my old friends.” Emma sipped the last of her coffee, before throwing the cup in the trash and gathering her stuff.

“I would love to meet them. Yesterday got kind of awkward when you left.” He told her, finally looking up and following her movements.

“I’ll explain you what that was about, someday. Anyway, see you at 7? I have to pick up Liam.” Emma pecked his cheek and went to get her son.

She had been awake all night, contemplating if she should tell Killian or not. Elsa was right, even though her son didn’t look anything like Neal, he could still pass off as his. Hopefully Milah didn’t pick up on it, she did not want the woman to know what _she_ did with _her_ fiancé.  

After she had picked up Liam, she went grocery shopping with him, a thing he loved. He liked to challenge her, put products in the cart that she didn’t even need. But then again, what kid wouldn’t be tempted by crocodile shaped cookies and bright-colored candywrappers.

When they finally got home, Emma started on dinner, while Liam played in the kitchen, fling around his airplanes and making his cars crash against the kitchen counter. She was making chicken pasta, her favorite and Liam’s too and Elsa had got her some left-over ice cream cake, which she was really thankful for. When she was almost done, she heard a knock on the door. She wiped her hands on her pink apron and walked over to the door, took a deep breath and opened it.

“Hey, Milah, Killian.” She awkwardly embraced them both when they got inside.

“We got a present for your boy, where is he?” Killian was holding a stuffed Donald Duck and she couldn’t help but laugh a little.

“He’s hiding, meeting strange people isn’t his thing.” She turned around and called for him.

“Hey kid, get over here, Milah and Killian brought you a present.” She was determined to keep his name from them, as long as possible. Killian would immediately know if she told him she kind of named her (their) son after his brother.

Liam wobbled over to his mom, wrapping herself around her leg. Killian crouched down and handed him the stuffed animal.

“Duck!” Liam excitedly yelled as he took the gift from Killian, hugging it close to his chest.

“What do you say, kid?” Emma warned him.

“Thank you.” He gave Killian a thumbs up, just as she taught him and she chuckled.

“Did you really learn him to do that?” Killian chuckled as he got back up.

“Of course, I did. It’s very convenient.” She ruffled her son’s hair and got back into the kitchen, Liam following her closely, babbling to his new toy.

“Is your lovely boyfriend coming too?” Milah asked when she looked around the apartment.

“Yeah, he’ll be here in –“ She didn’t even have time to finish that sentence, because Graham walked into the loft, holding a bottle of wine and a bottle of apple juice for Liam.

“Hello, darling.” He kissed her lips softly and she couldn’t help but smile at the way his eyes sparkled.

“Hi, babe.” She smiled as she took the bottle from him. “Thanks for picking this up, I totally forgot.”

“Did he put up a fight again?” Graham laughed as he ruffled Liam’s hair.

“Quite so, he even managed to put in some swimming diapers in the cart. I think he’s trying to tell me something.” She laughed before she turned back to her chicken dinner.

Graham introduced himself to Milah and Killian, made sure they had some drinks and set the table while making small talk to them. Killian and Graham had a bit to discuss about their beloved Ireland, all the while Emma made sure the food got ready.

“Emma, this is delicious, did you cook this yourself?” Milah took another bite of her pasta, humming in approval.

“I did.” She smiled proudly, cutting up some bread to put on the tableau of Liam’s high chair.

“Swan, we both know you don’t cook.” Killian raised an eyebrow at her.

“Well, a kid needs food. And if you paid a little attention in Biology class, you’d know for my body to produce that food, I had to eat healthy and that didn’t include my daily intake of take-out taco’s and grilled cheeses.” Emma outsmarted him with a laugh. “And besides, you taught me the recipe, I just changed it up a bit.”

“See, even Liam likes it.” Graham smiled and Emma panicked for a second, his name was out there now, she had to come up with something.

Quickly.

“Actually, I changed his portion a bit. He isn’t allowed to eat everything yet. The original recipe had lots of spices and it was too spicy for a kid.” Emma took a bite herself, hoping the mention of his name went unnoticed.

It didn’t.

“How come you named the lad Liam?” Killian slightly smiled and she saw it in his eyes, the wonder if it had something to do with him.

Crap.

“Heat of the moment thing. I heard the name when I was sixteen, in a movie and I remembered it. I didn’t even think about baby names because I wanted to give him up for adoption, but when I saw his perfect little face, I decided to keep him. I thought back of that mental list I made when I was sixteen and this seemed to have stuck with me the most.” Emma cleaned her son’s mouth with his bib, smiling at her son and ruffling his hair, not wanting to make eye contact with Killian.

“Mommy, more.” He pushed his plate in her direction and she laughed.

“Do you really want more pasta? Or do you want auntie Elsa’s ice cream cake?”

“Cake! Elsa cake!” He bounced up and down in his chair, pushing his plate away completely.

“He’s a cutie.” Milah smiled. Was the woman really that stupid? Didn’t she want to see what was right in front of her? Or was Emma doing a hell of a job to not give too many hints? 

Emma wanted to get up, to put the empty dishes away.

“Let me do that, Em.” Graham pushed her down the chair again and she shrugged her shoulders.

“I can help.” Killian got up from his chair and started to collect the dirty cutlery.

“Mhmm, such gentlemen.” She smirked up at them, but she got up anyway, to get a wipe for her son’s face and hands, they were covered in pasta sauce. She wiped them, erning her a scowl from his little mouth.

“Behave, Liam.” She warned him, he nodded and stayed silent for a while.

Graham came back with the ice cream cake and Killian was carrying a few plates and forks. “That looks great!” Milah, who had been a little silent this evening, noted.

“It tastes great too. My best friend makes them.” Emma smiled as she cut the cake. She gave a tiny piece to Liam, who immediately grabbed it with both his hand.

“Come on, kid. Manners. This is not how I raised you!” She laughed as Milah and Killian looked at him in awe.

“Sowwy mommy.” He mumbled with a mouth full.

While the adults ate their cake, Liam made it his life mission to get himself as dirty as he could. Emma took a picture of his face, covered in ice cream and sent it to Elsa.

**_Thanks for the cake! Who knew vanilla and chocolate were perfect for facials too? -E_ **

Emma tried to wipe his face a little, but it didn’t do that much good, he would need a bath, asap.

“Darling, I have to get back to the station. David asked me to cover his shift. Apparently, he and his fiancé had other plans for tonight.” Graham smirked at Emma, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Gross, Graham! I don’t want to know such things about my brother.” Emma sighed.

“How do you think he feels, when he hears the dirty little secrets you told Mary Margaret.” Emma frowned as Killian’s eyes widened. Milah and Graham laughed at her.

“Good thing I never told her about my past, he’ll kill me.” Emma giggled, trying to ease the panicked look Killian had in his eyes.

“He probably would. You were such a flirt.” Milah laughed.

_Oh, you have no idea, woman._

“I’ll bring you breakfast, in the morning.” He pecked her cheek and walked over to Liam to pat his head, “Bye, Liam.”

“Byebye Ham.” Liam waved a little which caused them to laugh. Graham shook his head, laughing and walked out of the door.

“He seems nice.” Milah smirked a bit at Emma. “He’s good with the boy.”

“He is.” She smiled at the door he just went through.

Milah got up and announced that she was going back to the hotel. Killian nodded at her and she pecked his cheek.

“You and Killian should talk. He’s been a mess without you.” Milah whispered as she hugged Emma tightly, leaving her to nod before the woman walked out of the door.

* * *

 She was now alone with the man she had been thinking about all night. And her son.

_Their son!_

Again, she was wondering if she should tell him, or just let him figure it out and then apologize for keeping him from his son. She decided that’s what she was going to do, when he interrupted her thoughts.

“You have a nice home.” He smiled as he looked around a bit.

“Thanks. Uh, I have to run him a bath, real quick. He’s all sticky from the cake.” She said to Killian as she walked over to the bathroom with her son in her arms. “You can make yourself some coffee or something.” She yelled before she entered.

“I’m good.” He took his place, leaning against the doorpost and he watched Emma undress Liam after she turned on the faucet.

“He really is cute.” Killian noted when the little kid was playing in the water.

“Yeah, wait until he wakes you up at night or has a dirty diaper. He’s not so cute then.” Emma giggled. She rubbed a washcloth over his small body and face.

“Mommy.” Liam smiled and tried to grab her hair. Emma laughed, shaking her hair in his face. “I’m sorry you had to go through it all alone.” Killian said quietly.

“Hey, that’s not your fault. I decided that all by myself.” Emma smiled reassuringly at him over her shoulder.

She got Liam out of the tub and wrapped him in a fluffy towel, rubbing to dry him off and he started to giggle again when she blew kisses on his bare belly.

“Come on, kid. Let’s get you to bed.” She dressed him in his pyjamas, Mickey Mouse of course, walked upstairs and tried to get him in the crib. He just started to fuss more.

“No, no bed.” He cried out. Killian was laughing from behind her.

“Excuse me?” Emma looked at her kid, a bit shocked, he usually went down quite easily.

“Not so cute now, huh?” Emma sighed to Killian. Liam held onto Emma, for dear life.

“Liam, come on. Let go.” She sighed. The boy wouldn’t let her go and started crying. “Mommy’s bed.” He kept saying.

“You want to sleep in my bed?” She asked him and he nodded slowly. She put him in her bed, putting pillows next to him, just in case, and covered him with the blanket.

“Mommy too.” He pouted. “Mommy isn’t going to sleep yet, I’ll be with you later, okay?” He started to cry again, not willing to leave his mother’s side, even when he was exhausted.

“Okay then, we’ll have to try something else.” Emma sighed desperately.

“Can I… Uh… Can I hold him?” Killian scratched behind his ear.

“Sure.” They went back downstairs, sat down on the couch and Emma put her fussing kid in Killian’s lap.

“Hey, little lad. I’m Killian. I used to be your mommy’s best friend.” Killian sweetly said to Liam. He immediately calmed down at the sound of Killian’s voice, eyeing the strange man curiously.

“Do you think we can convince your mommy to be friends with me again?” Coincidentally they both looked at her with those sparkly blue eyes. Seeing them next to each other, made her realize how much they looked alike. Her heart melted instantly.

“I think you just did. Who could resist those eyes?” Emma giggled as she leaned over and kissed Liam’s cheek.

“High five, lad. I like you.” He sweetly bumped his hand against Liam’s, who squealed, “Five.”

 

After a while he started to fuss again, Killian had managed to calm him down, but he wanted to go back to his mom anyway.

“Come here, baby.” She slid down a little and placed Liam on her chest. He settled, his head on her breasts, thumb in his mouth and slowly drifted off.

“Look at that, he likes to sleep on your boobies.” Killian laughed.

“Yeah, he takes after his dad.” Emma chuckled, immediately regretting what she said.

They both admired Liam as he slowly drifted off. Killian’s heart fluttered a little at the sight of mother and son.

“How are you and Milah, any kids yet?” She saw Killian’s eyes sadden and she immediately felt bad.

“Unfortunately, not. We tried but nothing worked.” He sighed, his eyes not leaving Liam for one second.

“Oh god, she must have thought I was an awful person for terminating my pregnancy.” Emma sighed, looking down, she put her nose in Liam’s hair, breathing in his smell.

“Yeah, a bit.” Killian chuckled.

“But I’m glad you didn’t. You seem so in love with him.” Killian sweetly smiled, fidgeting with his hands, trying not to reach out and caress his little head.

“I am.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Little side note: I have no experience with children, at all. I google most things, so if I write things that aren't right for a two year old (like speech or movements etc) please forgive me. I was a very eager learner myself (my mom's words), walking and talking, using full sentences by the time I turned two, so I guess that's where bits of my inspiration for Liam comes from :)
> 
> Oh, and get ready for the next one, perhaps y'all should run out to buy some tissues before I post it tomorrow.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Sexual content in the last part of the chapter, but hey, don't we all wanna know how Liam was conceived?

Liam was still laying on Emma’s chest, he had fallen asleep a few minutes ago, quite contently. Killian admired them both, the bond between Emma and Liam was fascinating. He was sad that he would never have such an experience with Milah, he would never be able to build a bond with a child of their own, but he was also very glad he found Emma again.

He had missed her so god damn much, he missed the bond they used to have, the friendship. Emma was always there for him and yes, they did make a mistake by starting an affair. But that wasn’t the thing he was missing.

Wait, of course he missed that, she was a bloody siren and even though they weren’t I love with each other, the times they were together, were perfect. They made for the best moments in his life.

“He’s asleep, I’m going to put him in his crib.” Emma pulled him out of his thoughts. He just nodded, still daydreaming about the past.

She got up and walked, climbed the stairs and opened the door to her the bedroom.

“You just met your daddy, kid.” Emma whispered to him, before she laid him down in the crib.

When she came back downstairs, she walked into the kitchen to grab some drinks.

“Beer, wine, something else?” Emma asked Killian.

“Don’t you have rum?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Do you really have to ask?” She smirked as she reached for a bottle at the back of the cabinet, hidden from her boyfriend.

“Oh, the good stuff.” Killian said when he saw the fancy bottle she put down on the coffee table.

“You know me, I’m a snob when it comes to rum.” Emma laughed.

“How could I forget, you drank almost an entire bottle, the night we met.” Killian chuckled, pouring a glass for himself.

“Right.” Emma said as Killian downed his drink, grunting at the burn in his throat.

“Slow down, man. I want some, too.” Emma held out her glass, shaking it in front of his face.

“Graham, is he like a dad to the little lad?” Emma shook her head and laughed, “They get along, but we just started dating. And besides, I don’t need a father for Liam. We’ve managed just fine, just the two of us.”  

“What if the little lad asks about him?” Killian filled her glass and poured a second one for himself.

“Then I’ll tell him the truth.” Emma declared, sipping from her glass.

“And that is?” Killian slowly asked, one eyebrow raised.

“I’m pretty sure you know the truth, you were there when it all happened.” Emma sighed. He had no idea how much more that sentence meant.

There was a long silence and they both downed another glass of rum.

“He isn’t Neal’s, isn’t he?” Killian quietly asked. Emma stayed silent, her heartrate speeding up. This was it, wasn’t it? She should tell him, shouldn’t she?

“Swan?” Killian spoke softly.

She had told herself to tell him, if he asked, but right now, she was slowly starting to freak out.

“I didn’t know, okay? We only did it once or twice without protection. It couldn’t be.” Emma got up and paced around the room. “I didn’t want it to be. You were going to married, you were going to have a family of your own. And Milah, oh god Milah.” She was close to having another panic attack.

Killian stood up and grabbed her hands, his thumbs caressing her wrists, “Calm down, love,” he whispered.

“I can’t Killian. I ran for a reason. We made a mistake and it had major consequences. I saw Milah in Boston, a few months back. That’s why I left and came here, I didn’t want to be in your lives again, I’d just mess it up.” She started tearing up and her breathing got heavier by the second.

“Come here.” He wrapped his arms around her and it calmed her down a little. He walked her back to the couch and he sat her down, before he sat next to her, facing her.

“Now tell me everything.” Killian softly said as he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

“When I realized, there was even the slightest chance that you could be the father, I wanted to terminate it. But when I was waiting in the clinic, I couldn’t. Even though the kid wasn’t conceived in a loving relationship, it wasn’t a reason to kill it.” Killian swallowed at her hard words, his emotions started to run high.

“I decided to have the baby and put it up for adoption. Give him the life he deserved, with two loving parents in a good home. But when he was born, the nurse accidentally put him in my arms, I couldn’t. I fell for him, the moment he opened his eyes and looked at me, all I could see was you and I knew I never could come back.” Tears fell down Emma’s cheeks and she couldn’t stop them, but Killian wiped them away with his thumb.

“I wish you would have contacted me, love, we could have raised him together.” Killian told her, his voice so soft and without accusation.

“I couldn’t, you were going to get married. And I couldn’t break Milah’s heart.” Emma whispered, sobs still shaking her body.

“We never got married. I was a mess after you left, I missed you so much.” Killian closed his eyes, trying to hold back the tears that were forming in them, as he took a deep breath.

“Emma,” His voice was shaking. “Did I just meet my son?” He asked, his eyes still closed.

“Yes, Killian, you did.” Emma quietly admitted.

Killian opened his eyes and let the tears stream over his cheeks. He pulled Emma in for a hug and they both sobbed in each other’s necks.      

* * *

Emma and Killian sat down on her bed, their tears dried up and slight smiles painting their faces. She had put the crib closer and they took the opportunity to just look at their beautiful little boy.

“I am so sorry, Killian. I should have confided in you.” Emma told him once again.

“I understand, love. I get why you ran away. It was messed up and I don’t blame you.” He sweetly said to her.

“I want you to know, I don’t expect anything from you. I can manage it on my own quite well.” Emma looked at him, not sure what she saw in his eyes at that moment.

“Swan, I know you can, but I want to see him grow up. I want to be part of his life.” He defended himself. “Well, if that’s okay with you of course.” He quietly added.

“Of course, you can, you made him.” Emma chuckled, relief washing over her.

“I’m pretty sure we were both there, Swan.” Killian laughed at her.

“What are we going to tell Milah?” Emma frowned, she didn’t want to be anywhere near the woman when she heard the news.

“The truth, probably.” Killian frowned too.

“No. Don’t.” Emma said, putting her hand on his arm. “What?” Killian was confused.

“Don’t tell her the whole truth. Tell her you slipped up once. We made a drunken mistake after I seduced you.” Emma was serious, this was a story that Milah could easily believe, Emma was always flirting with Killian, even before their _mistake_ happened.

“Why? She’ll hate you. We were both at fault here, don’t make yourself be the bad guy.” Killian said softly.

“She loves you and you love her. If you tell her it was one drunken mistake, she might forgive you. If you tell her about the affair, I don’t think she will.” Emma quietly said.

“I suppose, you’re right.” Killian sighed. “She’s gonna be devastated.”

 

Silence washed over them, Liam’s soft sighs the only sound that filled the room. On one side, Emma was relieved that she had shared it with Killian, but on the other hand she was scared. Killian was so cool about it, he didn’t blame her, didn’t accuse her, didn’t get mad. And that scared her, what if he would change his mind after all? Take Liam away from her…

 

“Is it because of me, you named him Liam?” Killian asked, breaking the silence in the room.

“A bit of both. When I saw his eyes, I saw you. But after I named him, I realized how awful that was. I knew that if you had a kid of your own, you’d probably want to name him Liam.” Emma sighed.

“I do, but I’m glad you did.”

“Me too. You know, he is so much like you. He almost has the same personality, he’s a very happy kid, is very protective of me and loves to play with my hair.” She couldn’t help but smile at the awe she saw in Killian’s eyes.  

He suddenly pulled his wallet from his back pocket and took out a picture of a kid.

“God, you look so much alike.” Emma gasped, taking the picture from him and examining it closer.

“That isn’t me, love. That’s Liam.” He smiled, tears in his eyes and Emma pulled him in for another hug.

“Thank you, Emma. For sharing this with me.” He whispered in her ear. “For sharing _him_ with me.”

“Do you want to know a funny fact?” Emma smirked against his neck.

“Mhmm, this has to be good.” Killian pulled away and looked at her.

“I know the exact date he was conceived.” Killian raised an eyebrow.

“How could you know that?” He asked.

“Well, the doctor gave me window of time in which I got pregnant. I knew I hadn’t been intimate with Neal around that time, so thinking back to when _we_ failed to use protection, I know the exact date and place we made him.” Emma looked down a little.

Maybe she was crossing a line with this, maybe Killian didn’t even want to think about that, but ever since she told him, she had thought about it. Perhaps he would see the irony in it.

“Tell me, love, I’m quite curious now.” He smiled widely.

“Liam was conceived around New Year’s.” Emma said.

“Oh god, Swan. Are you telling me what I think you’re telling me?” Emma nodded, a slight smirk on her face and his eyes lit up.

* * *

_Almost three years ago,_

_“Do you really have to work on New Year’s Eve?” Emma asked Neal while she was laying on the couch._

_“Yes, I do. It’s a big night for the bar.” He smiled apologetically. “You and Milah should just come over and hang with us.” He added._

_“Killian is working too?” Emma raised an eyebrow and Neal just nodded._

_“Okay then, we’ll be there. But don’t expect me to pay for my drinks.”_

_Emma and Milah decided to get ready together, they could both use a feminine touch tonight._

_“I love your dress, Em.” Emma stood in front of her full-length mirror, eyeing her dress and smoothing it down. She was wearing a black dress that consisted out of two pieces; a sleeveless, black leather top with a plunging neckline, showing just the right amount of cleavage to make a guy go insane. The bottom half was a black flowy skirt that ended just above her knee. She wore her red heels underneath it. God, she loved those shoes._

_“I didn’t know Neal was into leather.” Milah smirked at her._

_“He isn’t, but I am.” Emma smirked back at her, spinning around one more time._

_“After tonight, he will be into it too.” Milah laughed, she was wearing a purple, body hugging dress, that ended above her knee, showing off her curves._

_“Don’t start, Killian will love your dress.” She knew Killian didn’t like purple, but she wasn’t going to tell Milah that._

_They got a taxi downtown, not wanting to walk that far in their sky-high heels. Milah told her to go in without her, she wanted to call her mother before the network froze over at midnight._

_Emma nodded in understanding and walked into the bar, she didn’t see Neal anywhere, but her favorite bartender was pouring drinks. She walked up to the bar and sat down on a barstool right in front of him._

_“Hey, cutie. What does a girl have to do to get a glass of rum?” Emma smirked as she leaned in over the bar. Killian’s eyes widened when he looked straight down her dress._

_“You should really cover that up, love. You don’t want Neal to get jealous, do you?” He wetted his lips anyway, biting slightly on his lower lip._

_“He never really liked leather anyway.” She softly said with a wink._

_“Then why’d you put it on?” Killian raised an eyebrow, knowing the answer already._

_She leaned in closer, making sure he got an eyeful. “I think you know why, Jones. I like to tease.”_

_He leaned in over the bar, his mouth close to her ear when he whispered, “It’s working, love.”_

_A shiver went down her spine and she smirked at him. She won this round._

_Emma spent the night dancing with Milah and mingling with their spouses. Just before midnight, they crawled behind the bar, wanting to spend the moment with their men._

_“3… 2... 1… Happy New Year!” Everybody in the bar cheered. Emma kissed Neal briefly, while Killian kissed Milah more passionately. Then they all turned to hug each other and Emma felt his hand briefly on her ass. “Watch it, Jones.” She whispered in his ear and when she pulled back, she saw the massive grin on his face._

_“I’m going to the bar across the street for a minute, my friends are there.” Milah pecked Killian’s cheek when he nodded and she walked away._

_“Bathroom break.” Emma told Neal before turning around and making her way to the employee bathroom in the back._

_Killian put down the towel he was holding when Neal told him to take a break too and he walked to the back of the bar, crashing into Emma, who just came out of the bathroom and he couldn’t help but smirk at her._

_“I’m on a break, care to join me?”_

_“We do have to celebrate the new year, don’t we?” Emma teased._

_Killian roughly pressed his lips against Emma’s while he pushed her back in the bathroom._

_“Oh, god, that dress.” He groaned as his hands went down her sides._

_“I knew you’d love it.” Emma smirked against his lips._

_She played with the buttons of Killian’s shirt and as soon as they came undone, she ran her hands down his perfect chest before she started working on the buttons of his pants. He let them fall to his ankles and Emma turned around, giving him the opportunity to unzip her dress. He kissed her neck and she moaned quietly._

_“You’re keeping the dress on.” He groaned in her ear and she couldn’t bite back the giggle that was threatening to leave her lips._

_He spun her around and claimed her mouth again, their tongues fighting for dominance as his hands cupped her breasts through the dress. She let out a moan and pulled away from his lips, going down, leaving a trail of kisses. She reached the band of his boxers and noticed he was almost bursting out of them. She cupped him through his boxers, earning a low groan from him, before sliding the boxers off his body, revealing the one thing she was constantly craving, ever since she saw it for the first time._

_She planted an open-mouther kiss on the tip before she took his entire length in her mouth. He groaned in pleasure and he put his hands in Emma’s hair._

_“If you keep going, I’ll burst in your mouth.” She heard him groan and she stopped for a second, releasing him with a plop, “You and I both know, you’ll recover in no-time.” She smirked up at him before she took him back into her mouth and started bopping her head even faster._

_“Swan!” He groaned, hands tightening in her hair and she felt her mouth fill with the hot liquid. She looked up at him and swallowed hard, licking her lips afterwards._

_“God, love. You’re perfect.” She stood up and he kissed her roughly, he loved tasting himself on her tongue._

_“I know.” She breathed._

_He pushed her back up against the wall, his right hand disappearing underneath her skirt, “I love it when you’re this aroused, love.”_

_He pushed his fingers into her heath and she gasped at the feeling. It wouldn’t take long for her to fall, being extremely aroused from her little_ display of affection _a minute ago._

_“I love to see you fall, you’re magnificent when you come.”_

_“Shut up and make me come then.” He didn’t have to be told twice, curling his fingers inside her, he felt her walls tighten and her head fell to his shoulder, biting down on his collarbone to keep herself from screaming out his name._

_He was definitely ready for round two when he spun her around and bend her over, pulling up her dress and pulling her closer. They didn’t speak when he thrusted into her, fast and hard. He chased his climax as a mad man when he felt her tighten around him once again and he released himself soon after._

_“Happy New Year, Swan.” Killian said breathlessly._

_“Happy New Year, indeed.”_

* * *

“We’re the worst. We made our baby in the bathroom at the bar?” Killian groaned. “With Neal and Milah right there?”

Guilt aside, they soon saw the humor in it and Killian burst out in laughter.

“God, Swan. I can’t believe that was the day.” They had sex in so many places, better places. “Why does it have to be in that stall?” Killian chuckled.

“I thought that was a great place, not to get knocked up of course, but…” Emma smirked.

“Well, that _was_ one happy new year.” Killian cut her off with a grin.

“It sure was.” Emma smirked, but soon after she let out a deep sigh, “Let’s just hope he doesn’t grow up to be like us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I would love to hear what you think about it!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Emma and Killian stayed up all night talking about everything that happened the past few years. She told him a little about the pregnancy, the delivery and how she managed to raise Liam by herself. He told her that he kept looking around him, after she had left New York, hoping to see her pop up around the corner or something. She kept apologizing to him, but when he told her he would cut out her tongue if she apologized one more time, she kept her mouth shut.

“Now tell me, why didn’t you marry her?” They were sitting on the couch with their legs crossed, facing each other, it was almost scary how familiar and safe it all felt.

“I couldn’t, not without my best man.” Killian softly chuckled, fiddling with the rings on his fingers.

“You miss Neal?” Emma asked and he chuckled.

“A bit, but I meant you. I was going to ask you to be my best man.” Killian smiled, his gaze meeting hers.

“Good choice, I think I would have looked gorgeous in a tux.” Emma grinned as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

“Would you have done it? I mean… given our situation?” Killian looked down, but Emma put her hand underneath his chin, lifting his face, connecting their eyes, before she spoke softly, “I would have loved to. The two of you are perfect together.”

“It would have been awkward to have taken you to a strip club though.” Emma joked, causing Killian’s eyes to widen a little.

“A strip club?” Killian raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, isn’t that the duty of a best man?” She questioned him and he thought it over.

“Right… But, you could also have given me a striptease yourself.” He smirked a little.

“That would have saved me a lot of money.” She laughed, punching his shoulder.

“Oh god, Killian. What were we thinking, starting all of that?” Emma groaned.

“I have no idea.” He sighed, he did know; she was gorgeous and whenever they playfully bickered and flirted, it did things to him. And he knew for sure it did things to her, too.

“What if we ever got caught? God, I wouldn’t have wanted to see Neal’s face if he caught me in one of those compromising positions.” Emma laughed softly, picturing the look on Neal’s face. Killian would have been a dead man, a very, very, very, dead man

“Do you regret it?” Killian looked her in the eye again and Emma shook her head.

“Good, I don’t either. Not one bit.” Killian smiled widely, patting her knee.

“It brought me Liam. And I think it’s a good thing that I got pregnant. He changed my life, for the better.” Killian nodded in agreement.

Suddenly Emma started laughing, her mind coming up with something that wasn’t really all that hilarious, but she kinda wanted to know the answer.

“What?” Killian raised an eyebrow.

“Nothing, I had a really inappropriate thought.” Emma giggled.

“I know how your mind works, tell me, Swan.” He smirked, poking her shoulder.

“Really?” Killian nodded like a kid that was about to get a treat.

“Well, we started the whole mess when we had a little too much to drink, but we continued because Neal and Milah couldn’t give us what we wanted, right?” Emma started.

“Yeah?” Killian was wondering where this was going.

“How did you fix that after I left?” Emma bit her lip, suddenly not sure if she even wanted to know the answer. Seeing him with Milah was fine, because she knew their sexlife wasn’t that spectacular. Killian once told her that the most outgoing thing they had done, was having sex on their porch in broad daylight. Milah was a woman that preferred the confines of their bedroom.

“If you’re asking me if I got an affair, the answer is no. I just settled for less.” Killian smiled slightly. “Aw, poor you.” Emma teased him.

“What about you?” Killian asked her.

“Well, after you have a baby, you just don’t wanna go there anymore.” Emma laughed.

“Yeah right, Swan. I don’t believe that for a second, I know you.” He smirked. He did know her, when she was on bedrest, after a perp got a little too aggressive, the doctor forbade her to engage in _any_ sexual activities for at least a week and told her to keep it slow the week after that. It was pure torture and he had never seen Emma so whiny as in that week. When the week was up, she practically jumped him, muttering the words, “Screw that doctor, I can’t take it anymore,” before having her wicked way with him. 

“Dude, I pushed a baby out of a tiny hole, I’m pretty sure it looked like a battlefield down there. That kind of takes away your confidence and desire.” Emma teased him with a chuckle.

“A battlefield? Really, Swan? That’s the term you’re going with?” Killian raised an eyebrow.

“I’m serious. I didn’t have sex for almost two years, before I met Graham. And that’s the hardest thing to do, believe me.” She poked his chest with her pointer finger. “When you’re pregnant your hormones go crazy and it isn’t only food that you’re craving.” She smirked at him.

“God, Swan.” Killian groaned at the thought of it, how he would have loved to see her in that state. Emma laughed at his reaction.

“What about Graham?” Killian asked and Emma sighed.

“He’s definitely an improvement after Neal, but he’s no you.” She gave him a grin.

“Aw, poor you.” He mocked her.

She got up from the couch to grab some more drinks. Coffee this time, drinking alcohol and talking about their past, isn’t a good combination. It made her mind go crazy. She walked back and handed Killian a coffee.

“We should get the alcohol out of her system, I do not want Graham to put your ass in jail because you’re a drunk driver.” Killian laughed.

“Milah took the car, I have to walk back.” He told her smartly.

“Just take the damn coffee, Killian.” She groaned.

* * *

After they sobered up a little, they decided to have a more serious conversation, after all she needed to know how they were going to handle this situation. Were they going to co-parent? Was he going to come over to Storybrooke, or did she have to go to New York?  Was the little boy going to live in New York for one week and Storybrooke for the other? She didn't want to leave her kid.

“How are you planning on doing this, with Liam?” Killian asked her, starting the conversation.

“I don’t know. New York is at least four hours away, but if you want to see him we can always make arrangements.” Emma sipped her coffee.

“We moved to Boston. That’s why you saw Milah. I got a job there, in the boating industry.” He explained with a smile.

“Really? That’s what you always wanted. I’m happy for you!” Emma squealed, a little too loud, because Liam woke up.

“Argh, crap.” Emma sighed as she got up, Killian following close behind her.

“Can I get him?” He asked, his right hand scratching that spot behind his ear.

“Sure, daddy.” Emma teased him with a smirk.

“I do like the sound of that.” With a wide smile on his face, he got Liam out of the crib.

“Hey, Liam.” Killian rocked the little boy in his arms and he calmed down quickly.

“I think he knows.” Emma smiled.

“Knows what?” He smiled down at the boy.

“That you’re his daddy. He’s never that content in the arms of a stranger.” Emma smiled.

“I saw it when you held him and talked to him, earlier tonight. Your voice soothed him.” Emma stepped closer to them and caressed the top of Liam’s head, “This is your daddy, kid.” Liam looked up to Killian and smiled before he put his little head on his shoulder. Emma was sure her heart just melted.

“You know, Swan, when the doctors told us we couldn’t have children, I was heartbroken. And even a little mad at you for just giving up on your baby. After a while, we accepted it and decided to make the best of it, just the two of us. But there has always been a tiny sprinkle of hope, I guess.” His eyes got a little watery and Emma squeezed his bicep to reassure him.

“Killian, if I knew you were going through all of this, I would have come back.” Emma moved her hand to his cheek, looking him in the eye, their little boy in between them. “I hope I can make it up to you, some day.” She told him quietly.

“You did make it up to me. When I saw the little lad, I thought he looked familiar. But when you put him in my lap and I touched him, I felt a spark and I knew. I think he is filling up that tiny hole in my heart.” Killian held Liam closer to his chest, breathing in his baby scent.

“I’m sorry you couldn’t have that with Milah, I know how much you love her and I get that you would rather want a kid that’s born out of love.” Emma caressed Liam’s head again, his dark hair still messy from his sleep.

“Born out of love? Swan, this baby is born out of love. It may not be the same kind of love, but in a way, he is the product of our love for each other.” Killian smiled as he put a strand of hair behind her ear.

“I guess, you’re right.” Emma quietly said, still feeling guilty about the fact she hid his son from him.

“Oh, come here, Swan.” He pulled her in for a hug, his hand cradled her head and she felt Liam’s little hand tugging on the strands, she sighed happily and the three of them content in that moment.

 

When Killian got back to the hotel, Milah was already asleep. He stripped down to his boxer briefs, put on his pajama bottoms and crawled next to her, he would talk to her first thing in the morning. He kept thinking about everything that happened tonight. He never thought he could feel the sort of love he felt for this little boy, a boy he just met.

Of course, he was sad that he missed out on the first years of his life, but he knows Emma and he gets why she ran away. Here they were now, together in the same town and he was determined to be there for the little lad, whatever it would take. He would not walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	12. Chapter Twelve

Emma woke up when she heard the front door open, she really had to get that fixed, that creaking sound was getting on her nerves. She realized Liam was still sleeping, so she rolled over and snuggled into her pillow again. She heard someone come up the stairs, but didn’t look up, she knew who the person was.

“No matter who you are, just go away. I’m sleeping.” Emma groaned when she felt the bed dip.

“I brought you food.” She heard a familiar voice say.

“Not hungry. I’m sleepy.” She put the pillow over her head, the light that came in through the window, was hurting her eyes.

“I saw the empty rum bottle; did you have a nice evening?” Graham chuckled as he began to massage her back a little.

“Yeah, not so nice now though. My head hurts. A lot.” She groaned again and Graham laughed at her.

“Come on, eat something. It usually helps.” He patted her shoulder, motioning for her to sit up.

“More rum helps, too.” Emma giggled before she got up.

“Liam‘s still sleeping, was he up late?” Graham asked as he looked at the crib.

“Yeah, he was all fuzzy, I think he ate too much sugar these past days.” Emma yawned as she walked down the stairs, pulling her hair up in a messy bun.

She took her phone from the kitchen counter and looked if she had missed something. A few messages from David about a few gifts for Liam, Granny had found behind her counter. One from Elsa, asking how it went last night and a few from Killian. She read them and smiled; most of them were sweet messages, saying that he had a great night. And when she saw the last message, she couldn’t help but snort.

**_I think a certain blue-eyed lad stole my heart. -K_ **

**Oh my, I never thought you would fall for a guy. I always pictured you with a pretty girl on your side. -E**

**_There’s a first for everything ;) -K_ **

**_Seriously, I have no idea how to tell Milah. Maybe you should be here with Liam, maybe she won’t freak out when the lad’s present. -K_ **

**Do you want to use my son to safe your ass? -E**

**_Our son! Perhaps, who could resist those eyes? -K_ **

**I don’t think it’s a good idea. You’re going to have to blame me and if I’m present, I don’t think I’ll make it out alive. Besides I should tell Graham, we’ll meet up later. Okay? -E**

**_You’re right. Good luck, Swan -K_ **

**Good luck, Jones. And call me if something’s wrong or when you need me or Liam -E**

* * *

 

“Hm, good morning handsome.” Milah sighed as she opened her eyes. Killian had been up for hours, sitting back against the headboard, trying to figure out how to tell her. So far, he hadn’t been able to come up with a way to tell her without breaking her.

“Morning.” He pecked her cheek.

“How was last night? Did you and Emma figure things out?” She asked, stretching out.

“Yeah, we did and I think we should talk about it.” Killian told her without making eye contact.

“You sound serious, is everything okay?” She was worried and she had every right to be.

“I don’t even know where to begin.” He sighed.

“How about at the beginning?” Milah slightly smiled and he took a deep breath while getting up and moving to the living area of their suite. This was not a conversation to have in bed.

“Last night, Emma told me the real reason she left New York.” He started. “What was it?” She interrupted him.

“The baby, there was a slight possibility that it wasn’t Neal’s. That’s what scared her and that’s why she ran.” Killian looked down, fiddling with the rings on his fingers.

“What are you saying? Did she cheat on him?” Killian nodded, “A one-night stand.” He lied.

“But she wasn’t sure. What is it, is the kid still Neal’s or is he from the other guy?” Milah asked as she got up from the bed too.

“She didn’t know before, but when the little lad was born, she knew he wasn’t Neal’s.” Milah was confused, her brows furrowed, her eyes shooting from left to right.

“Who’s baby is it? Do we even know him?” She asked.

Killian stayed silent for a while. He couldn’t look her in the eyes. He was preparing to tell her, buy him some time, trying to figure out which words to use.  

“The blue eyes, the dark hair… She ran away from New York…” Milah was putting the pieces together. “She was shocked when she saw us and she ran again…”

Killian felt ashamed, scared and powerless. He cheated on his wonderful girlfriend and he didn’t know what was going to happen. Would she forgive him, if she thought it was just a one-night stand? This was the first time Killian ever felt guilty about the affair with Emma.

“Killian, who did she sleep with?” Milah asked, her voice more stern than usual.

When he remained quiet, she quietly stated, “It was you, wasn’t it?”  

“Aye.” He managed to get out, his throat constricting.

Milah sat down and let her tears fall, her shoulders shaking.

“Why? Why did you do it?” She asked after a while, her voice coming out as a squeak.

“I don’t know, we were very drunk and we made a mistake. I am so sorry!” Another lie.

“I can’t believe you did that! I can’t believe you knocked her up. How could you be so stupid!” She cried out.

“I always knew there was something between the two of you. You were way too flirty with each other.” She was getting more furious by the second, pointing her finger accusationally at him. “Neal had a hunch too, but we brushed it off, kept telling ourselves you were just friends.”

“We were, there’s nothing between Emma and me. It was _one_ mistake.” Yet, another lie. “She wanted to terminate, when she found out. But she couldn’t do that to an innocent kid. That’s why she ran, she didn’t want to break your heart.” He added.

“She should have thought of that before she had sex with you, Killian!” Milah yelled. “I want you to get out! I need some time to figure this out!” She pointed at the door. Killian nodded and walked out with his head hanging down in shame.

* * *

 

In the meantime, Emma decided to tell Graham the truth. She asked him to sit down at the breakfast bar, while she took her place next to  him, mentally preparing herself to tell him her biggest secret.

“Remember when I told you about my past and I didn’t want to tell you about Liam’s father?” Graham nodded. “Well, I think I should tell you now.”

“You can tell me if you want, but only if you’re ready.” He smiled.

“It’s time.” She sighed and Graham grabbed her hand.

“I told you I was in a relationship with Neal and I found out I was pregnant after he left.” Graham nodded, moving his hand to her knee. “Liam isn’t Neal’s kid. I had an one-night stand and we failed to use protection.” Emma looked down, she was going with the lie too, no one had to know about the affair. It was their secret and she wanted to keep it that way.

“But how do you know it was the guy's baby instead of Neal’s?” He asked her.

“Because the guy was Killian.” Emma quietly admitted.

“And Liam looks just like him.” Graham finished Emma’s sentence, to which Emma nodded slowly, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before.”

“It’s okay.” He slightly smiled. “But Emma, I do have one question; didn’t you say he was engaged?”

Emma looked down, shame flooding through her veins, “Yes, he still is.”

“Did you have feelings for him?” Graham quietly asked, worried about his relationship.

“No, it was just sex. And before you ask, he didn’t feel anything for me either.”  She looked up at him, trying to reassure him.

“Does he know about Liam?” Emma nodded, “I had to tell him, last night.” 

“What about his fiancé?” Emma sighed softly. “He’s telling her right now.” Graham’s phone buzzed, interrupting their conversation. “Please don’t tell David, I have to do it myself.” She pleaded when she saw his name on Graham’s screen. Graham nodded before he answered his phone.

She heard Liam call for her and walked back upstairs, she got him out of his crib and kissed the top of his head, “You slept in, Liam. I really love you for that.”

“Let’s get you some breakfast.” She hopped down the stairs and put Liam in his highchair.

“Cake.” He yelled, ordering her to make some pancakes for him. She shook her head in amusement when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

**_Can I come over? I’m in desperate need of a hug -K_ **

“Is it okay if Killian comes over? I think it didn’t go so well with Milah.” Emma asked Graham after he’d hung up the phone.

“That isn’t a surprise. Do you want me to go?” He asked. “Of course, not, silly. We’re still having breakfast.” She smiled and pecked his lips before she texted Killian back.

**Liam has his arms open wide -E**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!   
> I would love to hear what you think about the story so far!
> 
> Perhaps I'll update the next one tonight...


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tiny flashback to steamier times for Emma and Killian, just to help you sleep tonight ;)

_Almost three years ago,_

_Emma was still laying in her bed at 11 a.m., when she heard her phone go off. The noise of a whistling steamboat reminding her it was a text from Killian. She laughed when she picked up the phone and read his text._

**_Care to hang, my dear Swan? I’m bored -K_ **

**Sure, but I have to shower first, I’ll be ready in 45 -E**

**_I’m already on my way -K_ **

**You can let yourself in, just wait in the living room, I’ll hurry -E**

_Emma stripped down and entered the bathroom, she turned on the faucet and put her shampoo and shower gel in the shower cabin. When the water was warm enough, she stepped into the shower and let the water stream over her body. She was washing her hair for a second time, when she heard the bathroom door open. She shook her head and laughed, patience was really not a word in his dictionary._

_“Who’s there?” She asked, knowing the answer already._

_“No worries, Miss Swan. I just need you to cooperate.” She heard his familiar voice say from behind the foggy shower door._

_“Tell me dear man, what do you want me to do?” Emma tried to hold back her giggle._

_“Turn around and put your hands on the wall.” She heard him say in a stern tone._

_“Seriously? That’s my line.” Emma chuckled._

_“And today we’re switching roles. Now do it!”_

_Emma giggled and did as she was told. The shower door slid open and she felt him getting into the shower._

_She bit her lip as she felt his presence against her back, his hardened state pressed against the crease off her ass. “Horny, aren’t we?”_

_“You have no idea.” He breathed as he kissed her neck. His hands travelled over her body and suddenly he spun her around._

_“Mhmm, you’ve been working out.” She quietly said as she travelled her hands over his body, following the trail of hair from his chest, lower and lower._

_“I did, do you like it?” He whispered as he kissed down her jaw, her neck._

_“Oh, I love it.” She quietly moaned as he sucked the spot where her neck met her shoulder. Please don’t leave a mark, she thought, before she slightly pushed him back._

_“Want to soap me up?” She smiled seductively._

_“Mhmm, love. Of course, I do.” He bit his lip as he reached for the shower gel, opening the bottle and sniffing the liquid he’d squirted on his hand, “Orange and cinnamon, good choice.”_

_She was positive his hands had reached every spot on her body, making sure every single part over her was covered in soap. He kissed her forcefully as he pushed her back under the stream of water, the soapsuds washing away._

_“Your turn.” He smirked as he handed her the shower gel._

* * *

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by her boyfriend knocking on the door, “Emma, darling. Are you almost done? Liam’s crying for you.” Maybe for the better, she really needed to stop thinking about her past with Killian.

“Yeah, I’ll be out in a sec.” She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower cabin, wrapping herself in a big fluffy towel, while she wrapped another one around her hair.

She stepped out of the bathroom and Liam immediately wobbled over to her. She picked him up, trying to hold him while holding on to her towel that was covering up her naked body.

“What’s wrong, kid?” She tried to soothe him.

“Liam booboo,” He told her while pointing at his knee.  

“He tripped over one of the toys, I tried to calm him down but he wanted you.” Graham said with guilt in his eyes. Emma put him down on the breakfast bar and kissed his knee.

“See, Liam, all done. Booboo is gone.” Liam was still sniffling, so she took off his pajama bottoms to see if there was real damage, there was nothing, no scratch, no bruise, not even a swelling.

“It’s okay. He’s a bit of a drama queen sometimes.” Emma picked him back up and rocked him while she swayed around the room a bit, he kept whining and Emma thought he was probably a bit off, after all the sugar he had last night. Bad parenting, Emma!

They heard a knock on the door and Graham opened it, revealing Killian on the other side.

“Hey. I just came to talk to Emma for a bit.” Killian scratched behind his ear, he wasn’t really sure if Emma told him the story already.

“She told me.” Graham reassured him. “What a messed up situation for you guys. How did Milah take it?” He stepped aside to let Killian in.

“She kicked me out.” Killian sighed as he stepped into the apartment. His frown immediately turned into a smile when he saw Emma swaying around the room with their beautiful son in her arms.

“Killy!” Liam called for him, a thing Emma had taught him, last night and it made his heart melt. She wanted to teach him how to pronounce daddy, but first they had to tell Milah and Graham and probably her family, so they agreed on just _Killian_ , which Liam turned into _Killy_ _,_ lazy kid. Killian hated that name, Emma had used it once as a joke and when he told her never to do that again, she saw it as a challenge, so when Liam called him _Killy_ , Emma couldn't help but snort at him and give him a high-five. He must admit, though, hearing Liam say it, was kinda cute.

“Hey, Liam.” He walked closer to Emma and Liam and have the little lad a fist bump. “Hey, Emma.” He smiled but he couldn’t help but chuckle when he saw she was only wearing a towel, “Uh, nice dress, Swan.”

“Maybe you should get dressed, darling.” Graham slightly smiled.

“Nothing he hasn’t seen before.”

“Nothing I haven't seen before.” Emma and Killian said at the same time, which made them laugh.

“Yeah… you shouldn’t probably say things like that in this situation.” Graham chuckled, crouching down to pick up the toy Liam had fallen over.

“He’s right, I probably should get dressed.” Emma smiled and kissed her son’s head, “Do you want to stay with Killian for a little bit?” She asked Liam and he screamed “Yes,” in the most dramatic way possible.

Emma turned to Killian Liam held out his little arms, “He’s being a bit of a drama queen, so good luck with that.”

“I think I can manage. Otherwise Graham will help me, I think.” He glanced at Graham.

“I am as inexperienced with kids as you are, mate. I usually run to Emma.”

“You two make a great team. Perhaps I should take him with me.” She laughed, cradling Liam closer to her.

“We’ll be fine, love.” Killian took Liam from Emma.

“I know you will.” She smiled and ran upstairs to get dressed.

* * *

“He really does look like you.” Graham noted when Killian sat down on the floor, Liam playing next to him.

“Aye, he does.” He smiled at the little lad. “I’m sorry for all of this. It must be weird for you too.” He apologized to Graham.

“Not really. We’ve been dating for only a few months and Emma told me her past was messy, so I’m not really in a position to have an opinion on it.” Graham smiled.

“Thanks for understanding.”

At that moment, Emma walked down the stairs. Dressed in tight jeans, a light blue top and her hair in a side braid.

“Did I just witness some bonding?” She smirked.

“Perhaps.” They both said in their heavy accents.

“Good.” Emma smiled. “Mommyyyyyyyy.” Liam wobbled over to her, hands in the air for her to pick him up.

“He really is a mama’s boy, right?” Killian chuckled.

“Well, that’s what you get when it’s just the two of us. He gets really jealous of any guy that gets too close to me.” Emma laughed as she brushed her nose against Liam’s.

“Good boy, he should protect is mother.” Killian sounded a little too proud when he said that. Emma walked over to him and sat down on the couch and Killian joined her.

“We’re going to have to change that. We’ll make him a daddy’s boy too.” Emma sat Liam down in between them.

“Killian wants a part in Liam’s life.” Emma told Graham.

“That’s great.” He genuinely smiled and Emma had enough.

“Graham, can we talk in the kitchen?” He nodded and they got up, asking her what was wrong when then stood by the sink.

“Well, I’m kind of surprised by the way your reacting. It’s like you’re not bothered by anything. Shouldn’t you be mad at me, yelling and all that?” She asked him, no one should be this supporting when they got this big a news dumped on them.

“Why would I? It’s your past, it’s not like you cheated on me. Neal’s the one with the right to be angry at you. I really don’t mind, I think it’s great that Liam finally met his dad and it’s great that Killian wants to stick around to see him grow up.” He smiled as he put his hands on her shoulders.

“You told me you didn’t love him and I trust you, even when he’s going to be around more. I just want what’s best for the lad.” He added.

“Wow. Do you really mean that?” He nodded, a bright smile painting his face and Emma couldn’t help but hug him tightly.

“Emma, I love you and a ghost form the past cant scare me away so easily.”

Emma’s grip loosened, she was glad he couldn’t see her eyes, because she was pretty sure they were wide, the fear visible in them. Those three words and the casual way he said them, scared the living daylight out of her. She wasn’t there yet and she wasn’t sure if she would ever get there.

“I know.” Was all she could say before she let him go, for once happy about her son calling for her, and she hurried back to the living room.

“David called me this morning to ask if I can help him out on a case a little, I’ll be back in an hour.” Graham told her, before walking over to her and pecking her cheek.

“Okay, see you later.” She said as he ruffled Liam’s hair before he walked out of the door.

She had felt scared when she saw Killian again, when she realized she had to tell him about Liam. But the fear she had felt when he guessed Liam wasn’t Neal’s, was nothing compared to what she felt in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly longer chapter, but it was very hard to find a suitable breaking point. The next one will be shorter though!  
> Anyway, enjoy!

After Graham had left the apartment, Killian turned to face Emma. She was as white as a sheet and it worried him. “What’s wrong, love? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Emma looked at him with a straight face, eyes dark and he didn’t like it.

“He just told me he loves me.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Killian laughed a bit, but Emma shook her head, a little too violently, because he was sure he heard something crack.

“I don’t think we’re on the same level.” She sighed.

“You don’t love him?” Emma shook her head again.

“I _like_ him, but I don’t _love_ him.” She admitted. “Well, maybe you will, one day.” Killian patted her shoulder.

“I won’t, not after Neal.” Killian raised an eyebrow at her. “Of course, you will.” His voice was soft, meant to soothe her, reassure her.

It didn’t.

“Killian, I don’t need a man I my life. I said this to everyone and still they pushed me in Graham’s arms. Do you want to know what happened when he kissed me for the first time?” Killian stayed silent, shaking his head slowly, waiting for her to answer her own question.

“Nothing, I felt _absolutely_ nothing, but everybody kept telling me I should give him a chance and I thought; you know, they might be right, maybe the sparks will come.” Emma blurted out.

“Did they?” Killian questioned.

“There may be a little spark but there’s definitely no fireworks. He’s nice and all and Liam seems to like him, but he’s certainly not _the one_.” She grabbed his arm, digging her nails in his flesh. “I want to feel something more, Killian. I _need_ to feel something.”

Killian looked in her eyes, trying to figure out what she meant precisely. Three years ago, he could read her quite easily, but today he had some trouble with it. Her walls were higher than ever and it was up to him to gear up and start the high climb.

“Do you miss Neal?” He asked, perhaps she was talking about the strong feelings for Neal she once had. Neal had taken that climb and he was rewarded with her love, he never saw her flinch when he said those three words to her, she happily said them back.

“Maybe. I don’t know. I think that fire we used to have died, too, those last weeks we were together.” She sighed, letting her head fall to the back of the couch.

The truth was, the month before he left, Neal and Emma were drifting apart. He was always busy at the bar, so when she wasn’t working, she spent her time alone at the house. In the weeks before he left her, Emma had even spent more time with Killian than with her own boyfriend. And not _just_ in a sexual way.

When Killian wasn’t working or hanging out with Milah, he was spending time at Emma’s house; watching movies, talking about random stuff that happened in their pasts and yes, of course, their nights would always end up with them being naked. _Or almost naked_ , in some cases, but they made for the best nights of their lives.

They just didn’t know the other felt the same.

“Maybe it’s just better if it’s just me and Liam.” Emma looked down to her kid, who was still sitting in between them, playing with the stuffed Donald Duck Killian had given him.

Killian put her chin between his thumb and index finger and lifted her head up. “Don’t you even think about running away, Emma, because I _will_ hunt you down. And this time, I _will_ find you.” He softly said, seriousness in his eyes.

“I know you will.” She slightly smiled.

“We’ll make all of this work.” She felt his breath on her lips, sending chills down her spine. Thoughts of the past flooding her brain and fortunately for them Liam started to blabber. Emma snapped out of it and smiled down to her son, “Liam, do you want to get some ice cream from auntie Elsa?”  

“Ice!” He jumped up and down on the couch.

“You’re up for some father-son bonding?” Emma poked Killian’s shoulder. “Always.”

“Good, because I was going to the docks, he likes to play there.” Emma got up and held her hands out for Liam. “He got this bike thingy for his birthday, perhaps you’d like to join me in showing him how to use it?”

Killian smiled widely, “I would love to join you.”

They put Liam in the stroller and made their way down to the ice cream shop, Killian carrying the bike, Liam cuddling his Donald Duck.

* * *

 “I’m guessing you told him?” Elsa laughed as she saw the three of them walk in with smiles on their faces.

“Elsaaaaa!” Liam stretched his arms out to Elsa and she smiled as she got him out of the stroller, “Hey, pretty boy.” He immediately hugged her tight.

“I did tell him. I think, I finally got rid of the burden I was carrying.” She looked at Elsa who was giving her approving smile when Killian wrapped his arms around her shoulder, “And I’m very glad you did.” And just like that, it felt like old times. Why hadn’t she realized how much she had missed her best friend before?

“Let me guess… Now you want some vanilla for the cutest boy in Storybrooke and some Rocky Road for the two of you, to go, of course, because you’re taking Killian for a walk around town and you’ll end up on the docks, eating the ice cream while looking at the horizon.” Elsa said in a triumphant way.

“Didn’t I tell you? She’s secretly my shrink too.” Killian laughed. “A good one, it seems.”

“No, honey. That’s called being a best friend.” Elsa grinned at her, before turning to Killian with a smirk, “Did you know, Killian? I know every dirty little secret Emma has.”

“Oh really?” Killian raised an eyebrow, challenging her. “I know everything. Eve-ry-thing.” She pointed at his chest.

“Stop harassing him, Els. Before he runs from this town and takes my baby.” Emma warned her with a laugh.

Elsa shrugged and turned around and got the ice cream ready, Liam ‘helped’ her scoop.

“I would never do that, love. I would kidnap you too.” Killian smirked at her.

“Stop it, Jones.” She playfully hit him in the chest, just before Elsa interrupted them, “Here you go, have fun today.”

Elsa strapped Liam back in the stroller, handing him back the Donald Duck toy. “Can you hold the napkins for your mommy?”

“Yes!” He chimed and grabbed onto them tightly, like he was tasked with the most important thing _ever_.

“Thanks, Elsa. And please don’t say anything to David, I should be the one to tell him.” Elsa nodded in agreement and they went out the door.

* * *

 “You want to feed him his ice cream?” Emma asked Killian as they arrived at the docks. She had shown him around town a little, exactly like Elsa said she would, before they sat down on one of the benches, looking out over the marina. Emma turned the stroller, so Liam was facing them.  

“Yes.” Killian smiled widely. “Is Killian allowed to help you, Liam?” The little boy nodded excitedly, his little hands trying to grab the cup of ice cream.

Killian grabbed one of the spoons, scooped a child-friendly amount of ice on it and held it up in front of Liam’s mouth. Much to Emma’s surprise he was quite comfortable with the fact that Killian was feeding him. He had never been fond of strangers, not to hold him or talk to him, let alone feed him

“Wow, he must really love you, he never lets someone else feed him.” Emma laughed.

“Like you said, maybe he knows who I am.” Killian smiled widely. He was trying to make Liam laugh, acting like the spoon was an airplane and Emma couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You’re cute.” Emma sighed dreamily. The scene that was playing out in front of her, was all she had ever wanted for Liam, back when she was determined to give him up. She wanted him to have a happy life, to be loved by a mother  _and_ a father.

“What?” He chuckled, turning to her with a raised eyebrow.

“Sorry, that was weird.” She shook her head in shame and she felt her cheeks burn. “It’s just that I see a whole new side of you, when you look at Liam.”

“I feel different.” He sheepishly admitted with a shrug of his shoulders, before going back to help Liam eat his ice cream.

“Maybe we should talk about how we’re going to do this.” He said after a while. Liam’s ice cream was gone and Emma handed him a wipe for both of them.

“Well, I have to admit that I really like this town, it’s quiet and it’s perfect for Liam. And my brother is here, I made frie—" Killian cut her off by holding up his hand.  

“I’m not asking you to move back to Boston for me, Swan.” He wiped Liam’s mouth and Emma let out a breath, “Oh, thank god.”

“Maybe I should search for a small apartment here, so I can visit whenever I want.” He suggested. He wanted to be near to them, as much as he could. He had a demanding job, but he could always ask for less hours or weekends off. His bank account certainly allowed to rent a small apartment. Milah wouldn’t like it, but she would have to make do.

“You don’t have to do that, silly. I have a spare bedroom. You can stay with me whenever you want.” She felt guilty about keeping Liam a secret for all this time, no need to make him bankrupt because he wanted to see the kid.

“Won’t Graham mind?” He raised an eyebrow. He knew Milah wouldn’t like it. Graham seemed more relaxed about the situation, but he doubted he would want to share the loft with him. He had seen the bedroom, Emma was talking about, not much privacy and he doubted if the upstairs bedroom was any different, it probably wasn’t even soundproof. _Okay, not what he wanted to think about…_

Luckily, Emma stopped his train of thoughts, “Honestly, I don’t care about that. He doesn’t even live with me and I think I have to break things off with him.” She chuckled and started to undo the straps that kept Liam seated in the stroller.

“I don’t know what’s going to happen with Milah. I don’t know when she’ll be ready to talk, but we also have a spare bedroom. Perhaps, the two of you can visit me sometimes, too.” Killian scratched that spot behind his ear, which made him oh so cute.

“I have a feeling that that’s not the best idea. She might come around and accept Liam, but I doubt Milah ever wants to see me again.” Emma sighed deeply.

Not two seconds later, they heard someone walk up to them and the next thing Emma felt was a sting on her cheek. She grabbed it and realized the person who had come up to them was Milah and quite frankly, Emma felt like she deserved the slap.

Milah could have taken off her engagement ring though, the damned thing had probably shifted and scratched her cheek, because when Emma looked at the hand that covered her cheek a second before, there was a little blood on it. She looked up from her hand to Milah in shock, she never thought the kind-hearted doctor was capable of violence.

“You thought right! I don’t want you anywhere near us!” Milah told her with a sneer. “What were you thinking, Emma? You’re disgusting.” Milah screamed at her.

Liam started crying loudly, clinging to his Donald Duck toy. Killian got him out of the stroller and held him tight against his chest, swaying him to soothe him. The little boy put his head on his shoulder and he felt his shirt get wet.

“Look what you did.” Killian said to his girlfriend.

“I am so sorry, Milah. If I could turn it all back I would, but I can’t. Now would you please calm down because you’re scaring my son.” Emma said, her voice calm, even though anger was boiling inside of her. Milah being mad at her, she could handle, but doing this in front of Liam, upsetting him, was a thing Emma couldn’t handle.

Killian rocked Liam, rubbing his little back, telling him it was going to be alright. Again, the sound of his father’s voice, soothed the boy and his sobs started to become softer and quieter.

“I think you and her should talk.” Emma said quietly to him. “Not in front of Liam.”

He nodded and turned to Milah who scoffed at them, “are you really going to pretend to be his father? Maybe she’s lying, she probably slept with a whole bunch of other men.” Milah said sarcastically.

“I don’t have to pretend anything and don’t you even dare to say that about her.” He spoke harshly. “Milah, I want to make this as easy as possible, for all of us. I want to be a part of his life and I get that that is very hard to accept, but I cannot let him grow up without a father, not like I did.” Killian’s voice almost broke and Emma felt her heart break for him.

Liam looked up at him and put his little hands on Killian’s face, saying his name softly, “Killy,” he had seen him do it with Emma, the day before, it was the little boy’s way of soothing her.

“I won’t leave you, lad.” He whispered for only them to hear and Liam brushed his nose against his father’s chin, giggling softly at the ticklish feeling of his scruff and Killian felt calmer.

“What are you going to do? Share custody? Let him live here for a week and then ship him to Boston for a week?” Milah raised an eyebrow, this whole thing seemed ridiculous to her. Emma’s eyes widened as she looked at Killian, panic filling her eyes at the thought of not having Liam around all the time.

“Of course, not. He’s going to stay here with Emma.” Emma let out the breath she was holding.

“I can travel here, in the weekends and Emma can come down to Boston.” He added, shifting Liam to his other hip.

“I can’t do this.” Milah put her hand on her forehead and sighed deeply. Emma took Liam out of Killian’s arms.

“Go talk to her. We’ll be here.” She smiled sweetly at him. He walked over to Milah and they walked away.

“Your daddy amazes me, kid.” Liam smiled. “Killy?” He asked.

“Can you say daddy?” She asked the little boy. “He is your father, after all. You should call him that _._ ” Liam looked at her curiously, not completely understanding what she meant.

“No more _Killy_ , Liam, just _daddy._ ” The little boy nodded and after a few tries, he finally understood. “Daddy.” Liam smiled when Emma held out her phone to show him a picture of Killian, way back when.

“Hold that thought, kid, you’re going to melt his heart when he comes back.” Emma said sweetly to her Liam.

If only this would end well…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for liking my story, bookmarking it, subscribing to it and giving kudos!  
> It means a lot to me :)


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Killian sat down with a deep sigh. “How did it go?” Emma asked him. She was holding Liam steady on the balancing bike, so far, he wasn’t a natural, unfortunately.

“She made me choose. Her or Liam.” He sighed again, brushing a hand through his hair.

“That’s a heavy choice.” Emma simply stated. Emma knew him very well but with this, she couldn’t tell what he would choose. He loves Milah so deeply but then again, she saw the loving look in his eyes when he looked at Liam.

“It wasn’t, I chose Liam.” He slightly smiled but Emma saw past it, she saw the sadness in his eyes.

“You love Milah.” Emma simply stated.

“I do. I did. These past two years, I think it slowly went away. I’ve been busy with making it in the business and Milah and I didn’t really take time for each other, lately. That’s why we were here, we were on our way to Canada, take a break from everything and _rekindle_ our relationship, as she liked to call it. But I don’t think we were meant to be.” His eyes teared up. Yes, he did love Milah but there was a reason he never married her. That reason might be standing in front of him and he wasn’t talking about his son.

“Come on, kid. Let’s cheer your daddy up. Maybe we can show him what you learned.” She put Liam in his lap and Killian held him by the waist. “Now Liam, who is this?” Patting Killian’s shoulder, she encouraged Liam to say the word.

“Daddy.” Killian’s eyes went wide, before he teared up. “Oh, I love you little lad.” He hugged him, pulling him closely to his chest.

“I think you have to let him breathe, or he won’t ever say it again.” Emma chuckled.

“Right.” He released Liam, who kept saying ‘daddy’ over and over again. He had a taste of it and felt the need to repeat himself, again and again and again, much to Killian’s pleasure, this is what he had always wanted; a little kid to call him daddy.  
“Can I stay with the two of you for a while? Milah and I were planning to take that trip to Canada next week, but that’s clearly off the table.” Killian managed to say in between his giggles.

“Of course, you can. Like I said, my guest bedroom is yours when you want it.” Emma reassured him. “But I think I have two more stops before I can go home.” Emma sighed deeply, not willing to think what her brother’s reaction will be.

“Do you want me to take Liam?” Killian asked as he strapped the boy in the stroller.

“You’re a natural, do you know that?” Emma smiled at her boys, admiring the way Killian took care of her little boy.

 _Their_ little boy.

“I did not know that.” He chuckled.

“You are and to answer your question, I’ll take Liam with me. Hopefully, David won't yell at me in front of him.” Emma was silently praying that was true. David had grown fond of Liam, these past months. He had finally gotten used to the fact that his little sister was going to raise the boy by herself and now she was going to drop the _daddy bomb_ on him.

“You can come, too, you can meet my family.” Emma put her hand on his shoulder, silently praying he would come and meet her brother.

“Ohhhh, no, Swan! The guy’s a cop, probably carries a gun, how do I know he won’t shoot me.” Killian’s eyes went wide, very wide.

“It’s risky, but I also have a gun and if he kills you, I will harm him.” Emma said with a serious face. She knew David, he’d probably try to punch Killian, but he’ll never use his gun on him. Besides, if Emma was there and she would stand up for Killian, David would back down.

“Right… Can’t you just get me a bulletproof vest or something.” He quietly asked, the terror visible in his eyes.

“God, Killian. You’re a wuss, come on.” She pulled Killian from the bench.

“Wuss.” Liam repeated after Emma and she realized she would have to start watching her language around him.

“Yes, Liam, daddy is a wuss. Uncle David is nice, isn’t he?” When Liam murmured a happy _Yes,_ Killian agreed to come with her. Praying to all the gods above, he would make it out alive. “That’s where Liam got the dramatics from,” Emma thought out loud, with a chuckle.

* * *

They made their way down main street to the station when they ran into Mary Margaret, “How’s the prettiest person in Storybrooke doing?” She asked in a sweet voice, obviously talking to Liam.

“I’m great, thank you.” Emma teased.

The brunette chuckled at Emma’s joke, “Oh, Em. I was talking to my pretty little nephew.”

Emma put her hand over her heart, pretending it to hurt badly, “I’m hurt, Mary Margaret. I really thought I was the fairest of them all.”

Killian leaned in, mouth close to her ear and whispered, “I think you are,” in a teasing tone.

She hit him in the chest and laughed, “Shut up.”

“Oh, hello. I’m Mary Margaret, Emma’s sister-in-law.” She said when she noticed the guy standing next to Emma.

“Not yet, _sis_.” Emma mocked her.

“I will be, in a few weeks.” Mary Margaret stuck out her tongue.

“I’m Killian. An old friend of Emma’s.” He held out his hand for her to shake.

“Oh, really? I did not know he looked like _that_ , Em.” Mary Margaret turned to Emma who shrugged her shoulders.

“Okay, we’re going home now. Say, bye auntie.” Liam waved at her, too tired to talk. Emma said goodbye to her future sister-in-law and pulled Killian along.

* * *

“Does everyone in this town know who I am?” Killian laughed as the resumed their trip to the station.

“Nope. Elsa is the only one who knows everything. Mary Margaret doesn’t know about… you know. She would blab it to David and I didn’t need that to happen. And neither does her sister, Regina.” Emma laughed.

They reached the station and Emma took a deep breath. “Here we go.” She sighed, that familiar knot in her stomach returned, the dread she had felt when she came here for the first time, a few months ago.

Killian took her hand and squeezed, letting her know he had her back, “We can do this, Swan.” He said quietly before he let go of her hand. She nodded at him and the walked through the doors.

“Hey, Em. Graham just left.” David smiled as she walked in.

“Good, because I’m here to talk to you.” Emma said before she sat down at her desk. He looked up at her and asked about she scratch on her cheek. 

She told him it was a long story, a story she'd tell him later.

“David, this is Killian. Killian, David, my brother.” She introduced them, giving her some time to ease into the conversation.

“From what I’ve heard from Em, I think I like you. You’re the one who pushed her to contact me, right?” David shook his hand.

“Aye, that was me.” He slightly smiled.

“Good, he’s a keeper, Em.” David laughed.

“Hold that thought, Dave.” Emma sighed. She paused for a bit, finding the words to say what she had to say.

“Because he is actually Liam’s father.” Emma closed her eyes tightly, afraid of her brother’s reaction.

“What?” He raised his voice. “Neal isn’t Liam’s father, Killian is.” Emma explained with a sigh.

“Oh, I heard you before.” He dryly said. “God, Emma. This is so typical of you! You cheat on your boyfriend, screw his friend and get knocked up. I always knew something like this would happen to you.” David voice had raised even more in volume, anger laced his words and Emma was shocked by it, her brother hardly ever cursed, let alone say things as _screw_ and _knocked up_.

“That’s no way to talk to a lady, mate.” Killian stopped David. Emma grinned at his protectiveness of her.

“Maybe you should stay out of it. No, you should have stayed out of it all those years ago.” David stepped closer to him, his fist raised but Emma got in-between them. Thank god, Liam was fast asleep in his stroller.

“I suggest you step back, David Nolan.” Emma said calmly. “Or what?” He gritted through his teeth, “He knocked you up, Em. He deserves a punch.”

Emma started laughing very hard, confusing both men.

“Sit down, David. I’m going to tell you a little story.” David did as he was told and sat down in the chair.

“He wasn’t the one who knocked me up. Yes, of course, he was there, but I was the one that wanted to have sex with him. I _made_ him cheat on his fiancé.” She started and David didn’t know where to look. “Do I really need to tell you how it all went down? Because I will tell you _every little detail_ of that night, if that’s what you want.” Emma raised an eyebrow, challenging him.

“Spare me.” David scoffed.

“If there’s anyone you should be angry at, it’s me. So, you better get your act together, because Killian’s going to be in Liam’s life for a _very, very_ long time.” Emma explained and David seemed to calm down a little.

“Did you at least tell Graham?” He asked quietly as he put his head in his hands. “I did and he didn’t mind.”

“He’s a good guy. He loves you a lot.” David slightly smiled. “Yup and that’s exactly why I have to break up with him. I don’t feel the same.” Emma said.

“Of course, you don’t. One day, Emma. One day, you have to stop running.” David sighed dramatically.

“I know, but today is not that day.” Emma kissed his cheek before she turned to go home.

* * *

“I can’t believe you did that, Swan. You could have made me the bad guy.” Killian looked her in the eyes, hands braced on her shoulders.

“Why? He would have kicked your ass back to Boston.” Emma laughed.

“Would you really have told him all the details?” Killian smirked his tongue pushed into his right cheek.

“Of course, not! You would be dead if I told him. Besides I knew that he would be grossed out, I’m his little sister, he doesn’t want to know about my _sexcapades_.” Emma laughed.

“Nice one.” Killian chuckled.

“I should go get my stuff from the hotel. I’ll meet you at your apartment?” Killian asked her.

“Sure, see you later, Jones.” Killian kissed her cheek and smiled down at their sleeping kid, before they parted ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware that this is a slow burn story. Milah might be out of the picture (for now) but that doesn't mean our beloved Emma and Killian will jump into a relationship.  
> It will take some time, but I promise it'll be worth it. 
> 
> Little side note:  
> During the second season, I really hated Milah. What mother leaves their kid like that? I get that she ran off with Killian, I mean I would too, because DAMN, but she left Bae and that was not okay!  
> I did change my opinion when we saw her again in the underworld, it was very nice of her to help Emma get to Killian and I was actually very sad when Gold pushed her into the river.  
> I think Killian deserved to have said goodbye to her. His expression said enough when he realized she had helped Emma. My heart broke a little when I saw that.  
> I wonder how many people share my opinion... And if you don't, which is okay, of course, what do you think about her? I always like to discuss characters with other Oncers!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

When Emma reached the top of the stairs in her apartment building, she saw Graham waiting at her door. “Hey.” She silently said.

“Hey.” He repeated after her.

Emma unlocked the door and they went inside. She quietly unstrapped Liam from the stroller and picked him up to put in his crib. She was contemplating of buying a big bed for him, but hadn’t made any effort to look for one, yet. She had looked it up online, the advice; between the ages 2 and 3, kids should be able to sleep in a big bed, she had some time left.  

“Coffee?” She asked Graham when she came back down. He nodded and an awkward silence filled the room as they sipped their coffees, not making eye contact with each other.   
Both their faces were showing different facial expressions, they were both searching for the right words to say what was on their minds.

Eventually, it was Graham who started the conversation, “Look, Emma. I probably scared you off this morning, by saying those three words.” He sighed, “But, I meant it. I know it may be too soon, but I want you to know, I’ll be here for you.”

“Graham…” Emma didn’t look him in the eyes, she didn’t want to see his disappointment. “You _did_ scare me. I didn’t know you were _there_ yet. I’m not even close to where you are.”

“I know. We could just forget about it.” Graham tried, he didn’t want to lose her, but he knew where this was going.

“Graham… I don’t think it’s fair for you if I continue this. I might never be able to _love_ anyone, not after what Neal made me go through.” She sighed, glad to have told him the story about Neal before. He would probably understand how she felt about love. “I think it’s better if I focus on Liam.”

Graham looked down and quietly asked the thing she was fearing, “Is this because of Killian?” Ever since the guy showed up, he had this feeling in his stomach and when she told him he was the father of her little boy, he knew he would lose her to him. He had noticed the looks they exchanged, the way her face lit up when he was around, the way he smirked at her, his jokes filled with innuendo. He knew they were best friends in New York, that he was the one that understood Emma like no-one else could, but he had the feeling there had always been a little more, even if they didn’t know it themselves.  

“What? No!” Emma’s head shot up, her eyes curious. “Why would this be about Killian?”

“I see the way you’re looking at him. You seem happier since he came back.” He said softly, voice almost breaking and Emma took his head between her hands, connecting their eyes.

“I _am_ happy, for Liam. I never thought this would happen, I was determined to raise him by myself. And Liam can feel it, he’s grown fond of Killian in just one day.” Emma slightly smiled.

“I get that.” Graham sighed in defeat.

“Good.” Emma slowly pulled her hands back from his face.

“But you’re still breaking up with me?” She heard the sadness in his voice and she felt bad. She had never done this; breaking up with someone. In the past people would just leave her, never giving a reason, they just walked away and now she felt bad that she was doing the same thing to Graham. Though she didn’t love him, he was a good man, a good friend and good for her son. She just knew it wasn’t fair to keep him.  

“I want to give you a chance to find someone who will love you with all her heart. Your one true love, but I can’t be that person.” Emma looked down.

“I’ll miss you, Em.” Graham stepped closer to her, his hand looking for hers and she intertwined their fingers when he found it. “Me too.”

He pressed his lips on hers one last time, a soft kiss, pouring in all his love for her. He knew there was no point in arguing with her when she had made up her mind. Perhaps he should fight for her, but he was afraid to lose her as a friend. He didn’t really know what to do and needed some time to think.

“I’ll see you around.” He whispered against her lips before he walked out of the door.

* * *

Emma released a long breath. Break-ups were not cool, she felt bad, really bad and she sat down on the couch with a pint of chocolate ice cream.

She flipped through the channels on her tv and when she landed on CSI, a tiny smile crept on her face.

“Oh, officer Flack, how I wish you were real.” She sighed to herself. She couldn’t remember how many times she’d thought that, but that man always made her smile a little.

Halfway through the episode, she heard a knock on the door. Reluctantly, she put the ice cream down, realizing she had already eaten half the pint.

Oops.

She looked through the peephole, a little afraid Graham had come back, but she sighed in relief when she saw who was actually standing on the other side of the door.

“Hi, Swan.” Killian walked in with his bags. “Want me to take something from you?” She asked, knowing the answer already.

“Nope, I’m good.” He breathed as he struggled with his bags. Emma walked over to the spare bedroom, leading the way for Killian.

“It’s not that big, but it has everything you need. Except for its own bathroom.” She told him while she sat down on his new bed.

“I don’t mind sharing, love.” She didn’t look at him but she could hear the smirk in his voice.

“Don’t you even think about it, Killian. I know exactly what your dirty little mind is thinking.” Emma sighed, a bit annoyed. She just dumped Graham, she wasn’t in the mood for Killian’s dirty-minded suggestions.

“I wasn’t even thinking about that, you’re the one who put the thought in my head, just now.” Killian playfully pricked her shoulder.

“Yeah, right.” Emma turned around and walked away.

* * *

They spent the afternoon talking, looking at photos and little clips Emma took in Liam’s first years on this planet.

When Killian asked her about the ice cream, that had turned into a molten mess, she told him about her decision to break up with Graham. And in that moment, she was glad to have her best friend back. He reassured her, told her it was going to be okay and his firm hugs made her feel a lot better. She even laughed at his jokes again, Graham long forgotten.

When Liam woke up, they played with him and she challenged Killian into changing his first diaper. She was planning on potty-training him soon, which now could become a family effort, Killian could help her with it.

“I’m so glad you’re here.” Emma chuckled when she saw his disgusted face. “I could get used to this.”

“You shouldn’t, isn’t this a woman’s job?” Killian teased her.

“I thought you were a gentleman, pretty sure they don’t talk about women like that.” Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

“Stop pouting and help me.” Killian was struggling with Liam’s diaper. Yes, she really needed to teach him how to use the potty, no more dirty diapers sounded like heaven.

Emma walked over to him and stood behind him, she took his hands and guided them. When the diaper was in place, Emma stood on her tiptoes, her head resting on his shoulder as she admired the way Killian dressed Liam in his pajamas. She sighed contently as she saw her little boy smile up to them.

“Are you okay, Swan?” Killian asked quietly. “Yeah, I’m just happy.” She sighed.

* * *

After dinner, Killian put Liam to bed with a soft, “Good night, lad.” He kissed the top of his head before he put him down. He took a moment to stand next to the crib, watching his son slowly fall asleep.

Emma was in the kitchen, cleaning up the pans and plates they had used during dinner. It was all so domestic and Killian found himself loving the idea of this being his own little family.  

“Want some help, love?” Killian asked.

Emma shook her head, “I got this.”

“I can make us some coffee.” He offered, already two mugs in his hand, making his way over to the machine.

After Emma had finished drying the last plate, she fell down on the couch with a sigh, “I’m exhausted.”

Killian put the coffees on the table, picked up her legs, sat down next to her and put her feet on his lap. “Me too, how about a movie?”

“Sure, which one?” Emma had already pulled up Netflix, browsing through the list until she landed on a movie she and Killian used to watch all the time.

“Pirates?” He smiled widely when he saw her pick. With a grin, Emma pressed play and leaned back against the armrest.

Halfway through the movie, Emma paused it, right in the middle of a fight scene.

“Whyyyyy?” Killian whined, “It was just getting exciting!”

“I have to pee.” Emma got off the couch and started to walk to the bathroom.

“You just went.” He overdramatically looked at his watch and huffed. “Like an hour ago.”

“Like I said, Jones.” Emma pointed down, circling her hand around her private area. “Battlefield,” and Killian couldn’t help but laugh very loudly.

When she came back, she sat down on the couch, her legs folded under her body, facing Killian.

“I want to thank you, Killian.” She softly said, “For not being mad at me.” She added, looking him straight in the eyes. He could see the guilt behind her green eyes and his heart ached.

“Love, I could never stay mad at you. We understand each other, remember?” He took her hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb.

“It’s weird how familiar this all still is.” He told her, eyes meeting hers and he smiled that loving smile.

“I know, right? It feels like I never left.” Emma sighed, looking down at his hand playing with hers. “I’ve missed this.” She squeezed his hand before she intertwined their fingers.

“Me too, Swan.” He pulled her closer, motioning her to snuggle up to him. “Come here, let’s watch the rest of the movie.” She placed herself at his side, head on his shoulder, hands still laced together and they both sighed contently.

She was glad to have her friend back and she knew, this time she wouldn’t let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graham is gone! But for how long? *insert evil laugh* Is he gonna fight for her? Or will Killian steal his princess away?   
> I think we kind of know the answer to that, but it won't be smooth sailing. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Emma was woken up by the sound of her son’s cries. When she opened her eyes, squinting at the light, she realized she was in her bed. Confused, she tried to remember, but she couldn’t. The last thing she remembered was snuggling up to Killian while watching the movie. Enjoying his presence, breathing in his familiar scent and soaking in his warmth.

She sat up and looked down, her jeans were gone and she was wearing her flannel pajama bottoms. Realizing Killian must have carried her up to her room and changed her out of her clothes, she muttered, “Oh, Killian…”

She swung her feet over the edge of the bed, where her slippers were waiting for her. Slipping them on, she walked over to the crib and picked Liam up.

“Good morning, cutie.” She kissed the top of his head, cradled him to her chest and walked down the stairs.

“Good morning, Swan.” Killian was sitting at the breakfast bar, still in his pajamas, working on his laptop.

“Say good morning, daddy.” She smiled at Liam when she put him down on the floor, the little boy wobbled to his dad immediately.

“Hi, daddy.” Killian picked him up and kissed the top of his head, before he stepped over to the coffee machine to pour Emma a cup, Liam running off to his play area.

“Did you carry me to my bed, last night?” Killian nodded.

“And you undressed me?” Emma asked, one eyebrow raised.

“Yes, jeans aren’t really made for sleeping, Swan.” He was being a smart-ass and she didn’t know to hate or like him for it, “Right…” She glared at him.

“And of course, I _had_ to check out _the_ _battlefield_ myself. I can assure you, you’re fine, love.” He smirked that famous smirk and Emma didn’t know whether to take it as a compliment or as an insult. Actually, it was a compliment, but a gross one at that and she couldn’t help but scream at him, “Killian!” She hit him in the chest, “That’s disgusting! I should arrest you for that!”

“Calm down, Swan. I’m kidding. I’m a gentleman remember?” He chuckled.

“Ugh, I hate you, Killian.” Emma hit him in the arm this time.

“No Swan, _you_.” He pricked at her shoulder with his pointer finger, “ _love me_.”

“Yeah, well… Not today.” She pushed past him to get her own damn coffee and sat down at the breakfast bar.

 

“We should host a dinner. I want to meet your friends.” Killian said while helping Liam with his breakfast.

“Why? You met them already.” Emma looked up from her phone, to see Killian making funny faces at him.

“No, I wanna get _to know_ them.” He explained. That sounded reasonable.

“Okay then. Tomorrow? But you’ll have to cook because I’ll be working all day.”

“Yeah.” Killian excitedly fist bumped Liam, who filled the room with his cute laughter.

“We’re going to drive your mother crazy, lad. She can’t resist the blue eyes of the Jones men.” He told his son and Liam looked up at her, mischief in his bright blue eyes, just like Killian’s.  

Emma rolled her eyes with a chuckle, but that tiny comment from Killian made her think. Liam’s last name was Swan, maybe she should change it to Jones, for him. Killian would be ecstatic and Liam would be grateful for it when he was older.

“Okay, let’s get him to daycare, so I can get to work.” She knew Killian had an appointment, something at the marina about a new boat. Emma pulled Liam from Killian’s lap and took him upstairs to get dressed. After he was dressed, she put him on her bed with a children’s book, quickly took her pajamas and dressed herself in her work attire.

When she came back down, Liam was already wobbling off to Killian’s room, so she took the time to get her gun and badge from the safe. She put the holster on her belt, as well as the badge, before putting on her leather jacket.

“Oi, Swan. That gun on your hip is really hot.” Killian smirked when he came out of the bedroom, Liam following him closely.

“Stop it, Jones, or I’ll let you feel how hot that gun is, _up close_.” Emma glared at him and he put his hands up in defense.

“Good boy. I’ll bring Liam to daycare. Good luck at your meeting and I’ll tell them that you’ll pick him up later.” Killian nodded, again feeling very domestic and at home.

“If there’s anything wrong, or you need something… Just call me or stop by at the station.” She picked up Liam and headed for the door.

“Swan, wait.” Killian followed her. “Yeah?” She raised an eyebrow.

Killian leaned down to kiss the top of Liam’s head. “See you later, lad.”

“What about me, daddy?” Emma teased him and he laughed as he pecked her cheek.

“Dork.” She giggled before she left.

* * *

Emma spent the morning filing paperwork. Graham had taken the opportunity to get out and go on patrol, clearly not in the mood to face her, the day after she broke his heart.

“Heard you broke up with Graham.” David stated. The first words he had spoken to her, all morning.

“Yes, I did.” Things were still a bit weird between her and her brother. She had left the station yesterday, when he was clearly mad at her and it seemed a night’s sleep hadn’t really done him any good.

“Are you going with Killian, now?” He asked and Emma was quite annoyed by the tone David was setting.

“Nope. Like I told you before, we’re just friends.” She had to fight the urge to sigh, roll her eyes and just walk away.

“It would be nice for Liam to have his father around, all the time.” David slightly smiled, trying to ease the tension between them and Emma appreciated the effort.  

“Davey, are you saying you’re okay with him being here?” She grinned.

“Maybe.” David quietly admitted, “as long as he keeps his filthy paws off you.”

Emma got up to hug him, “Thank you, Dave. For giving him a chance.”

“I said maybe.” He mumbled

David just got Emma back and he didn’t want to drive her away again. But the fact that Emma had a kid with a man she had a one-night-stand with, was not okay in his eyes. He wanted to yell at her, tell her how irresponsible she was and what a bad girlfriend she was for cheating on her boyfriend.

But the fact was, he didn’t know the entire story. Maybe there was more to it, he would never know. So, he had decided to let it go, he wasn’t going to question her because he didn’t want her to leave again and he knew, _if_ he got mad at her, she would run and this time, she wouldn’t come back. Ever.

* * *

Just before lunchtime, Killian walked in with Liam, the little kid holding on tight to his dad’s hand.

“Hello, love. We brought you lunch.” Killian had a proud smile on his face, handing her the bag with a wink. Emma looked at her kid and laughed, “What’s with the outfit?” She asked as she took the bag of food from him.

“Well, I bought the ship and what’s a captain without his Mr. Smee?” Killian was proud of himself. He was spending his afternoon with his son and his fatherly instinct told him to get a cute outfit for him. That’s what dads do, right?

“You’re such a dork.” Emma laughed.  
“You remembered?” Emma looked up at Killian after she saw the grilled cheese and union rings.

“How could I forget? We ate together three days a week.” Killian remembered she lived for grilled cheese. She had to have one every few days, or she would be super cranky, a side of her, he didn’t like, at all.

“I was thinking we could have dinner on the ship tonight, the three of us.” He scratched the spot behind his ear, not really sure if she’d want that.

“That’d be great.” She smiled.

“Great, I’ll let you go back to your work now. We’ll see you tonight.” Emma kissed Liam’s cheek.

“Bye, baby.” She said while she waved. Liam copied her movements. “Byebye.” He chimed.

* * *

That night, Killian took Emma and Liam to see his new ship. Killian had always dreamed of having his own boat. _Uh, ship._ The ocean calmed him and sailing was something he loved to do, ever since he was young. He never had the money to buy a boat, but working for a boating company had paid off. He wasn’t loaded, but the number on his bank account was quite impressive.

“Behold, The Jolly Roger.” Killian smiled widely as they stepped aboard the ship.

“The Jolly Roger, really?” Emma chuckled at his ridiculousness.

“Well… Peter Pan was our favorite movie to watch.” Killian scratched behind his ear.

“Liam’s too.” Emma said quietly as she put her hand on his shoulder.

“So, I’m guessing you’d be Captain Hook?” Emma laughed.

“Yeah… I’m not really into purple.” Killian chuckled as he rolled his eyes.

“Did you know originally; Captain Hook was supposed to handsomest man ever to be seen with eyes as blue as the forget-me-not?” Emma was a bit proud of her knowledge.

“When you put it like that, love… Captain Hook, at your service.” He took her hand and kissed her knuckles, which made her giggle.

“When did you became so wise, Swan?” He raised an eyebrow.

“I bought the original story of Peter Pan in a bookstore in Boston. I wanted to read it to Liam, but it’s not really a children’s story.” Emma chuckled.

They spent the night on the ship, eating, talking, playing with Liam and teaching him how to use the balancing bike. He was really making progress. Emma admired the two men and her heart fluttered. Seeing Killian with Liam, had unleashed a whole bunch of feelings, feelings she had never felt before. Hormones, probably.

Right?

“Swan?” Killian asked again.

“What?” She asked.

“What were you thinking about? You had a smile on your face.” Emma’s felt her cheeks turn red. Stupid hormones.

“Just daydreaming, I guess.” Killian raised an eyebrow, “about?”

“Not about you, if that’s what you think.” She lied. “Don’t flatter yourself, Jones.” She quickly added with a laugh, a nice safe, is she said so herself.

“Your birthday is coming up.” Killian smiled, changing the subject.

“I know, another year older.” She sighed and Killian started laughing, “You’re only 27, that’s not even close to being old.”

Emma raised an eyebrow, “Maybe, but I just don’t feel like celebrating.”

“Why not?” Killian asked, still walking around with Liam and his wooden bike, he was really getting the hang of it.

“I just don’t feel like it. I feel like the failure of my family. I turned out exactly how everybody thought I would, David’s floozy little sister, kid in hand and no husband to share the family life with.” Emma got a bit teary. Liam noticed and jumped off the bike, letting it fall on the deck with a loud thud, before he wobbled over to her and put himself in her lap, his face buried in the crook of her neck.  

Killian smiled at the sight and sat down next to her. “Swan, you have us. It might not be the life you dreamt of, but we’re not going anywhere.” He pulled her in for a hug, putting his arms around her and their son.

“I guess it’s okay. I never wanted to get married anyway.” She softly giggled through her tears.

“What? Why not?” Killian looked at her.

“Why spent money on _one_ perfect little day, while you could do so much with that. Like travelling, buying a car or a boat or getting your kid in college.” Emma explained, putting her hand through Liam’s hair. “And besides, these days, even marriage isn’t a promise anymore.”

“I always thought you were more romantic than that, love.” Killian chuckled.

“I thought I had you for that.” Emma smiled up at him. He put his arm tighter around her shoulder and pulled her even closer, whispering “I suppose you do,” into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Readers that follow me on Instagram, know that I'm a little busy getting ready for my move to France. (Je suis un peu horrifié) So, these next few weeks I might be a little less active, until I've settled in my new apartment. My apologies!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally settled in my new apartment, so I hereby treat you on a new chapter!

The next morning, Emma woke up slightly confused. Liam was laying on her chest, sleeping peacefully, sucking on his little thumb. She could have sworn she put him in his crib last night.

“Killian?” She yelled in a whisper, trying not to wake her kid. Thank god, he was a heavy sleeper. Killian came running up the stairs and he breathed out a “What’s up?”  

“Did you put Liam here?” She raised an eyebrow as she patted the little boy’s behind.

“Nope, I guess he climbed out of his crib and walked over himself.” Killian teased her while sitting down on the bed next to her. Her bed creaked under the weight and she winced. She really needed to get a new bed!

“Not funny, Jones.” She scoffed, putting her nose into Liam’s hair, breathing in his scent.

“He kept crying and I tried soothing him myself, but apparently he really does like your boobies.” Killian admitted with a chuckle.

“Like I said, he takes after his father.” Emma smirked at him and that’s when he realized that the comment Emma made the other day, was about him.

And boy, was she right, “He does.” He admitted without shame. He loved every part of Emma’s body, but her breasts always deserved a little more attention. He’d never made a secret of being a breast-man.

At that moment, Liam snuggled up to her even more, nuzzling his face between her clothed breasts, which caused them to laugh.

“Smart lad. Making his father jealous.” Emma hit him in the chest, silently warning him to keep his thoughts to himself.

“Could you take him? I want to take a shower before work.” Emma asked and with a nod, he took Liam and laid down with him on his chest, “Sure, love, have fun!”

“Fun?” Emma raised an eyebrow while collecting her things.

“You can have fun in the shower, Swan. Remember when…” Emma cut him off by putting her hand up, shaking her head with a stern expression.

“Don’t even think about it! You better get in control of that dirty mind of yours…” But it was Killian’s turn to cut her off with a challenging, _“Or else?”_ and Emma didn’t have an answer to that.

“Like you haven’t been thinking about it.” He smirked, his tongue pushed into his cheek, a move that used to make Emma’s blood heat up.

Perhaps, it still did, but she wouldn’t admit that. Not out loud, at least.

“Just…” She groaned. “Shut up.” Emma turned around and hopped down the stairs. Killian quickly put Liam in his crib and ran after her.

When she wanted to open the bathroom door, he pushed it close from behind her. He was almost standing against her, his front only inches away from her back, his arm next to her head and she felt his hot breath on the back of her neck.

“So, you _have_ been thinking about it.” He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling the shell of her ear, sending chills down her spine. The bastard knew what he was doing. He knew how to make her a shivering mess and she knew there was no use in lying, she _had_ been thinking about their time together, more than she’d like to admit. Her mind had been spinning, visions of his glorious naked body popping up left, right and center. The memories of the way they moved together, replaying in her head. She had been waking up with a blush on her face every morning, remembering her not so child-friendly dreams.

And he knew it.

But did she really want to go down that road again? She didn’t, not when there was a child involved. Their child. It would only end badly.

“That doesn’t even matter, it’s never going to happen again.” She said quietly, trying to open the door again. He pushed the door close again, took her by the waist and spun her around.

Her breath hitched in her throat when she realized how close his face was to hers. His hands remained on her hips, pinning her against the bathroom door, one of his knees next to her thigh against the door, his hips only a few millimeters away from hers. She knew it would only take a slight movement to feel his entire body against her and she felt her heart skip some beats when she thought about it.

He looked down to her lips as he spoke in a deep voice, “Are you sure about that, love?” Emma nodded, not being able to create words, his hands were burning on her hips.

_I want you._

“One day, _love_.” He whispered against her lips and it took every bit of strength in her body, not to kiss the living life out of him. Her gaze flickered down to his lips and immediately back up when she saw his tongue darting out to wet them. His eyes were dark, a sign he wanted to devour her, right there against the bathroom door. A sight she had seen so many times before.

_I want you, too._

But before Emma could do something, he quickly turned around and sprinted back upstairs, leaving Emma standing against the bathroom door, flustered. Completely wrecked.

Killian looked down from upstairs, overly enjoying the effect he had on Emma. He saw her shake her head, before she walked into the bathroom. He walked over to the crib, smiling at his sleeping son.

“Your mommy wants me, lad. But we’re going to make her _love_ me.”

* * *

That night, the dinner party had arrived. Killian had been on food duty; grocery shopping with Liam, cooking and making sure they’d have a nice dessert. In between that he had to made sure Liam ate, got his diapers changed and took a nap. The latter hadn’t been done yet, so when Emma came home after work, she had to force Liam to take _a little nap for mommy_ and promised him a nice piece of cake in return.

Parenthood was a little though, but Killian loved every moment of it. And Emma telling him he was a natural when it came to being a father, was a nice extra. Knowing he had to go back to Boston soon, he longed to spend as much time with Liam as he could.

Mary Margaret had managed to convince David to join the dinner. She had told him he had to go, if he really wanted to give Killian a chance. Emma also invited Mary Margaret’s stepsister, Regina and her boyfriend Robin, who were the last to arrive, a few wrinkles in Regina’s satin blouse and smudged lipstick giving away the reason.

“Hey guys, come in.” Emma stepped aside with a grin and she saw the silent warning in Regina’s eyes. She quickly fixed her lipstick when Emma motioned to it, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

“Who’s the hottie?” Regina smirked at her, when she noticed the unfamiliar man standing in the kitchen.

Emma chuckled, “all you see is his back.” True, his jeans fit snugly to his behind and Emma had to agree with Regina.

“He has a hot back and I’m guessing a hot back comes with a nice front.” Regina deadpanned.

Emma smirked, “Oh, it does.” She took Regina’s hand and walked over to the kitchen.

“Regina, this is Killian. Killian, Regina.” Killian turned around and smiled politely at her.

“Holy mother of god, you weren’t kidding.” She turned to Emma, who burst out in laughter at her comment.

Killian scratched that spot behind his ear, “did I miss something?”

“Women…” Robin sighed as he rolled his eyes. “I’m Robin.” He held out his hand for Killian to shake.

“Killian.”

After Emma and Killian had set the table, filled it with food and glasses of wine and water, they all sat down.

Mary Margaret was looking at the food placed on the table, “why exactly are you hosting this, Em? Do you have something exciting to share?” She excitedly asked.

“Well, some of you already know, but Killian’s here for a reason,” she started. “I haven’t told everybody before, because it was a sensitive object, but Killian’s actually Liam’s father.” Elsa grinned at her, Regina looked impressed, but Mary Margaret looked at her in shock. Hadn’t David already told her? Emma knew there were no secrets in their relationship and she found this a little weird.

“And he’s going to stick around, so he wanted to get to know you.” Emma continued, flashing Killian a smile.

“That definitely explains your son’s good looks.” Regina chuckled, which earned her a playful shove from Robin, a laugh from Emma and a slight blush from Killian.

Emma looked at David, question in her eyes. She was hoping David would say something, or do something. His face was unreadable, until he finally said, “Welcome to the family, Killian,” with an honest smile on his face.

“Thank you, David.” Killian nodded with a smile.

“Anyway, he’s a good cook, so he made the food. Bon appétit.” 

Emma was relieved. Even though she and Killian weren’t together, he was still part of her life. Sharing a kid, it made him part of her family, how little it was. If he was really going to stick around, like he said he would, he would be around for a long time. They still had to figure some things out, but they would get there eventually. Emma was glad he was back and she was looking forward to, sharing the upcoming milestones of her son’s life with him. The thought brought a warm feeling to her heart and she was sure it skipped a beat, or two.

“So, Em. How did this happen? I thought you were in a relationship with Neal.” Mary Margaret was still processing the information she just received, a puzzled look on her face and Regina glared at her, “I think that’s pretty obvious, isn’t it sis?”

Regina silently told her to shut up, making Emma feel glad. She didn’t want to get into the details, she just wanted her new friends to get to know Killian.

* * *

Somewhere after the first course, right before they wanted to dig into the main course, Liam started crying. Automatically, Emma got up but Killian pushed her back down in her chair, “I’ll get him, love.”

She smiled up at him, “Mhmm, thanks.”

Killian gave her a wink and climbed the stairs, whistling a tune she recognized as the one from Pinocchio.  

Emma shook her head in amusement, before turning to David. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it softly, “thank you, brother. For giving him a chance.”

“Well, he came by the station, yesterday afternoon, when you were out. We talked and as much as I don’t approve of the way this all went down. The guy has a point, we can’t let Liam grow up like all of us did.” David explained with a slight smile.

“It’s just weird seeing you all grown up, baby sister.” He added with a chuckle.

“Says the man who’s getting married in a few weeks.” Emma teased him.

 

A few moments later, Killian walked down the stairs with Liam in his arms, softly speaking to him, earning wordless babbles in return. All women looked at him in awe.

“I think he just got even hotter.” Elsa smirked at Emma.

“Damn, Els, I agree.” Regina sighed softly.

“Watch it girls, before your uteruses start to itch.” Emma teased them, she knew exactly how they felt, seeing a gorgeous man with a little kid did things to a woman.

Elsa laughed, “mine already is, can I borrow him?”

“I heard that. And no.” Killian laughed at Elsa’s fake pout, before sitting back down at the table with Liam in his lap.

Emma smoothed her hands down Liam’s shirt, “it’s new, did you buy this?”

“I did, love. Do you like it?”

“You know I’ve always had a thing for anchors. It’s cute.” Emma smiled, ruffling her hand through Liam’s hair before leaning down to plant a kiss on his forehead.

“Cute? This is not cute, Swan. Anchors are cool, awesome, tough. Anything but cute.” He warned her, which made the women laugh.

“We all know Mary Margaret wants an entire Nolan-Blanchard Football team, but what about you, Gina. Do you want to have kids?” Elsa asked. Regina and Robin looked at each other, silently debating on what to tell them.

When Regina saw Robin nod, the corners of her lips turned up and she grabbed Robin’s hand before telling them, “well, actually… You’ll all be aunties and uncles in about 7 months.” “Really?” Emma and Elsa chimed and Regina nodded with a massive grin on her face.

Emma shot up from her chair and hugged Regina tightly, while Elsa copied her moves.

“Ah, I’m so happy for you!” They squealed. Mary Margaret joined the group hug.

“I didn’t even know you were trying.” She told Regina.

Regina put her hand on her belly, “well, we weren’t. But he or she is very wanted.” Robin put his hand over her hand and kissed her temple, “very, very wanted.” He softly added.

Emma took Liam out of Killian’s arms. “Do you hear that, Liam? You’re going to be a big cousin.” She swirled him around the room, before kissing his cheek.

“Daddy.” Liam squirmed, trying to get away from Emma.

“Sure… You turned him against me, Jones.” She glared at him before she handed Liam back, the little boy smiling contently as he snuggled up to his dad.

They all sat back down at the table and finally started on the main course, Killian sharing his with Liam.

“You’re going to have to give me lots of pregnancy tips, Em.” Regina said suddenly and Emma sighed, “oh, I’m not the right person to give you those.”  

“Why not? You did it and all by yourself.” Regina raised an eyebrow. “No offence, Killian.” She quickly added.

“Non-taken.” He smiled.

“I did, but I didn’t have the wonderful pregnancy everyone had. I didn’t enjoy it, because I wanted to give him up. I, uh…” She had a hard time finishing this sentence. “I didn’t want to get attached.” Emma looked down, shame flushed over her. Killian noticed her sadness and took the hand laying in her lap. He squeezed it lightly, letting her know he was there for her. She looked up at him, flashing him the tiniest of smiles. She was glad he was here now, but she still felt a little ashamed.

“Sorry, Emma. I didn’t realize.” Regina softly said.

“It’s okay, it all ended well.” Emma slightly smiled.

“Would you want one again?” Mary Margaret asked when the silence got too awkward.

“A kid?” Emma raised an eyebrow when everybody looked at her, waiting for her answer. She was contemplating it and she didn’t know how to respond clearly. 

“I guess.” She started. “I would love for Liam to have a sibling and I always wanted to have a daughter.”

Emma smiled at the idea of having a little princess running around the house. She always loved the bond she had with her brother, so she was curious what would happen if Liam ever got a little sister.

“But being a single mom, really puts a strain on your dating life, so I doubt that will ever happen.” She continued with a laugh, easing the tension in the room.

She felt Killian’s hand on her thigh, a slight caress before he squeezed it. He had a grin on his face and she could tell what he was thinking.

“Never.” She mouthed to him and the bastard had the nerve to wink at her.

* * *

That night she dreamt about the future. A future in a big house, complete with white picket fence and toys scattered around the yard. Sitting in a rocking chair on the porch, holding a little blonde girl in her arms while Killian and Liam were playing football in the backyard.

The next morning, she woke up with a bright smile on her face and a longing she had never felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading!
> 
> I am sorry for the delay in posting, like I mentioned at the bottom of the last chapter, I moved to France and it took me a while to get settled. Thank god, I found a rhythm again, so I hope I'll be posting more regularly from now on.  
> I am keeping everyone posted about my adventures in France, so if you feel the need to hear about them, go follow me on Instagram! 
> 
> PS: my new apartment had curtains with sail boats on it! How cool is that?


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some swimmingpool fun to end your week, enjoy!

A few days later, Regina asked if Emma and Killian wanted to dine at their house. Of course, they gladly accepted. Mary Margaret didn’t hesitate so to say _yes_ , when Emma asked her to babysit Liam, so Emma and Killian could have a drink, or two, or three.

Regina had made the best lasagna Emma had ever tasted, even Killian liked it. He pretended to be hurt when he heard Emma say Regina’s lasagna was better than his and when she grinned at him, he smiled and teased her that he’ll never make it for her again, earning him a pout and he quickly reassured her he’ll leave some before he had to go back to Boston.

After dinner, they were all sitting in the lounge area of Regina and Robin’s house. She was the mayor of Storybrooke and her house definitely played the part. Robin owned the local bar, a business that was also very rewarding.

They had met at that bar, Regina coming in after a very long day at work, demanding the Brit to get her the strongest drink he had. He told her he wasn’t going to get her _that_ drunk, she was going to end up with alcohol poisoning and she liked that he was the first person that had the nerve to say _no_ to her. She fell hard and so did he.

When Emma looked at them, she saw a bit of her friendship with Killian in the way they interacted with each other. They challenged each other, willing to be the best versions of themselves. Their love life was passionate and wild, yet filled with love and tenderness. Emma silently wondered if she would ever be able to add that last part to her life. Yes, she was a little jealous of Regina.

 

“I’m glad we got a new friend with an accent,” Robin remarked. “Where do you actually come from?”

“Ireland.” Killian answered with a smile. Even though he loved the life he had in America, he still missed his home sometimes. It was the place he had grown up, where he and his brother where happy.   
But it was also the place he remembered in sadness; the place his father left them, his mother died and the last place he saw his brother, before he left on a mission for the Royal Navy, never coming back. His life in America was so much better.  

“You sure know how to pick them, Em.” Robin laughed at her, referring to Graham, who was also an Irishman.

“I didn’t pick him, the alcohol did.” Emma chuckled. They had talked about this, keeping up the charade of their _‘one-night stand’_ to keep some people (David and Milah) happy.

“Oh, love. I remember you were very into it.” He smirked at her, causing her cheeks to blush slightly. Regina snorted and Robin laughed at them.

She hit him in the chest, “Shut up, Jones.”

Robin held up his fist, “I like you, mate.” With a grin Killian raised his fist too and bumped his against Robin’s.

 

“How are you guys going to do this? Are you staying for good?” Regina asked Killian when she came back with the coffees.

“Actually, I have to get back to Boston on Monday. But Emma can visit whenever she wants and I’ll get back here before her birthday.” Killian and Emma had talked about it, but they still hadn’t come up with a solid plan. They would travel back and forth a bit, whenever their schedules would allow it. Since Liam wasn’t in school yet, it wouldn’t be that hard.

“Liam is going to miss you.” Emma sighed softly, looking sideways at him.

“Just Liam?” Killian raised an eyebrow in question.

“You already know that I’ll miss you.” She laughed. “But we spent more than two years apart and I’m just fine.”

“I’ll miss you too. Both of you.” Killian put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer to him. “But we’ll see each other very soon.” He added with a sweet smile she nodded and suddenly turned around to face Regina.

“Now, I believe I was promised a bit of late night swimming.” She smirked at her.

“If you want to see me in nothing but a two-piece, all you have to do is ask, Miss Swan.” She said playfully.

Emma played along, “You know I’m a bit ashamed of that, Gina.”

“You weren’t last night.” That comment had Emma cracking up.

“Oh, you’re taking this way too far, as usual.” Robin groaned quietly and Killian laughed, not having witnessed this sort of interaction before.

They all got up and Emma got her bag, handing Killian a pair of swim shorts she had bought the day before.

Emma had put on her bikini in the downstairs bathroom and looked in the mirror. Ever since she had given birth to Liam, she felt a bit self-conscious about her body. Even with everyone telling her she looked gorgeous, she still didn’t feel good. They didn’t know what she looked like before, but Killian did. And walking around in this little bikini in front of him, made her wanna crawl in a hole and die.

She had gotten used to the unfamiliar insecure feeling, remembering the first time she was intimate with a man again, after she had given birth to Liam. She pleaded to Graham to leave the lights off, only having sex in the dark. She never let him get really close to her, never let him go down on her, even when she knew he really wanted to.  She could only hope to gain back the confidence she once felt, the confidence she had before Liam, when she and Killian tried every position in the book, never feeling ashamed of anything. At all.

She finally gained the courage to come out of the bathroom and she walked over to the pool, where Regina was already sitting on the side of it.

“Em, are you sure you had a baby?” Regina laughed.

She looked to her friend with a confused look on her face, “Uh… yeah. Why?”

“Well, because your body looks great.” Regina complemented her.

“Uh, thanks?” Emma felt her cheeks go red. Robin walked in with a tray filled with drinks and snacks, setting it down on a table near the pool.

Killian followed behind him, Emma’s breath became uneven when she saw him in nothing but his swimming trunks. He had always looked great, not too muscular, just right. And now, two years later, he looked even better than before. His abs more defined, his biceps bigger, the hairs on his chest seemed darker and she couldn’t help but follow the trail down over his stomach, stopping just before she ogled too much.

Killian’s breath hitched when he noticed Emma in her little red bikini. He had to swallow when he took her in, her long legs, the red panties with the strings on the sides, her stomach, surprisingly flat after having a baby. His eyes darted further, upwards and he had to bite back a groan. Her breasts seemed bigger than two years ago, the bikini top fitting snugly around them. His fingers itched to touch them, but he had to remain a gentleman. He smirked at her when he saw her ogling him, a slight blush on her cheeks, lips parted as she quickly averted her eyes.

“Doesn’t she look great for someone who had a baby?” Regina pulled him out of his thoughts.

“She does. No sight of a battlefield at all, love.” Killian teased her with a smirk.

“I didn’t tell you my body was a battlefield, my vagina was.” She laughed before she went to sit on the side of the pool, sitting down next to Regina.

“A battlefield?” Robin chuckled, slightly horrified by her comment.

“Do you think everything still looks like the garden of Eden, down there, after you have pushed a baby through it?” Emma laughed as she sipped her wine and Regina’s eyes widened, “God, Emma. No need to scare me like that.” She sighed overdramatically.

 

After they had all come down from their laughter, the guys decided to swim some laps, competing against each other.

Regina turned to her, “Can’t you tell me one nice thing about being pregnant?”

“Prepare for lots of cravings.” Emma smiled, thinking back at some of the highlights of being pregnant.

“Already have those, it’s horrible. I can’t stop eating chocolate. What weird thing did you crave most?”

“Ice cream. But there was something I craved even more than food.” Emma smirked and with a waggle of her eyebrows, Regina knew exactly what she meant.

“Really? But you were alone, how did you handle that?” She raised an eyebrow in question.

Emma wiggled her eyebrows once again while she smirked. “You dirty little girl.” Regina laughed.

“What did you say?” Killian was standing in front of them and raised an eyebrow. Of course, he would pick that moment to listen in on them.

“Nothing for you to hear, Jones.” Emma softly pushed him away with her foot.

“You wanna play it like that?” He challenged her and she grinned back at him.

“Oh, it’s on Swan.” He pulled on her legs and she fell in the pool.

“Killian!” She breathed when she came back up.

“What’s the matter, love? Can’t handle a bit of water?” He smirked and she stepped closer to him, her face just inches from his.

“Not only can I handle it,” Her breath ghosted over his lips and she swore she could see him shiver. “I can push you under it.” Her smile turned into a wicked grin before she pushed him under. She shouldn’t have done that, because it released his inner child and he started a water fight.

Robin and Regina watched their every move closely, a smile forming on Regina’s face. The only times she had seen Emma as happy and free as now, was when she was playing with Liam, not knowing anyone was watching.  

“Do you really believe they _just_ had a one-night stand?” Regina wondered out loud.

“They do seem awfully attached to each other.” Robin said quietly watching Emma jump on Killian’s back, his hands reached back to support the back of her thighs by instinct, before they fell over and both went under water again.

“I think there was more. A relationship of some sort.” Regina sounded like a crazy woman, brewing on a plan and Robin couldn’t help but chuckle. “I think they secretly love each other, in another way than they’d like to admit.”

“Wanna bet on them?” Robin smirked at her, they always did this, placing bets on the most silliest things.

“Hell yeah! 50 bucks says they had an affair and 100 bucks says they’ll be back together before Liam’s next birthday.” Regina bet.

“A 100 says they’ll be together before the end of this year.” Robin bet against her.

“That’s only three months away, that’ll never happen.” Regina laughed.

“Wait and see, my dear. Wait and see.” Robin told her quietly before he leaned in and kissed her. Her hands immediately pulled him closer, nails scraping over his chest, while his hand travelled down and squeezed her thigh.

“Let’s continue this in the hot tub.” She whispered against his lips and he picked her up to walk outside to the jacuzzi.

 

“They ditched us.” Emma pouted when they were done playing around.

 “More time for us to bond, before I have to go back to Boston, Swan.” Emma stood behind him and threw her arms around his neck, legs wrapping around his hips, “I wish you could stay.” She quietly admitted against his shoulder.

“Me too, love. Me too.” A silence fell, a comfortable one and she listened to him breathing. A thing she liked to do, back in the day, on the rare occasion when they were basking in the afterglow. Usually they didn’t have time for that, they rushed to get into their clothes again, not wanting to be caught. But when it happened, Emma secretly enjoyed it more than she should have. It was weird how well they fitted next to each other, her head on his chest, his hand trailing down her spine while his puffs of breath flew through her hair.

“Did I already tell you how beautiful you look?” He asked, pulling her back from her thoughts, she needed some distance from him, so she untangled her legs from around his hips.

“I don’t remember, tell me again, Jones.” Emma smirked as she swam away from him.

“Emma Swan, you look beautiful.” He raised his voice a little so she could hear him from the other side of the pool. “I can’t believe you still have that bikini.” She heard rather than saw the smirk on his face.

“I can’t believe it still fits, after having a baby.” She giggled.

“You can hardly see it, you still look perfect.” Emma chuckled, shaking her head while swimming back to him.

“You don’t look so bad either, Jones. Did you live in a gym, the past two years?”

“Kind of, glad you like it.” She bit her lip a little as she looked at his toned body below the water.

“You know what _I_ would like?” Killian softly asked, stepping closer to her.

“Enlighten me.” Emma quietly said.

“If you dyed your hair back. The blonde suited you so much better.” He said while putting a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“No way, you wouldn’t be able to resist me.” She teased him. The tension between them was rising by the day. They both knew it was just a matter of time, but they were both too stubborn to take the next step.

Killian wasn’t sure about her intensions, she made it clear she loved Neal, back in the day, she’d told him she would never fall in love with another man. When Graham told her he loved her, she broke up with him, so Killian thought she was clearly still in love with the bastard that broke her heart.

Emma wasn’t sure what she was feeling, the line between lust and love had been thinned a long time ago and if it wasn’t for Liam, she would have jumped Killian already, many times, in many places. But she had her kid to think of, Killian promised her to stick around and that wasn’t going to work if they re-kindled their little affair.

“I’m already having a hard time, love.” He softly said.

“Really?” Emma got closer to him and put a hand on his chest, she felt his heart beat underneath her palm.

“Mhmm.” Killian managed to get out. He looked down at her, her eyes trained on the hand on his chest. He wanted to put his thumb underneath her chin, make her look up, lock his eyes with her beautiful green ones and kiss her senseless.

“I could have so much fun with this.” Emma whispered, just inches away from his lips, her fingers tracing up and down his chest. Killian’s hands went down to her waist and he pushed her against the wall of the pool. His face just inches away from her.

If she wanted to play it like this, he was going to play too.

“I could have just as much fun.” He whispered, to which Emma raised an eyebrow.

She was trying hard to keep her desires in check. His hands were burning on her hips, his gaze drilling a hole through her head. All she had to do was…

“I can see it in your eyes, love. It takes all of your strength to resist me.” Emma looked down at his lips while he spoke, her breath hitching as he whispered the last bit against her lips, his hot breath sending chills down her spine.

She wanted to feel his lips on hers, so badly, she wanted to feel him wrapped around her, his mouth on every part of her body. She wanted to hear him groan, moan, curse and scream out her name.

She wanted _him_.

A lot.

When she realized he had gotten closer, both leaning in, she snapped out of it. _What was she doing?_ She decided to dive underwater and swim away from Killian, thinking, _“We can’t go there again.”_

Killian stood frozen in his position. Completely flustered, his chest still burning from the touch of her hands and he realized he had almost felt her soft and luscious lips on his. They had almost crossed that line.

Almost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember: this is a slow burn story   
> (it might even be a very, very, very slow burn story)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terribly sorry for the delay! Life happened...

Next Sunday, Killian was packing his stuff, when he realized he still had the box of Emma’s stuff in his car. After he shut his suitcase, he walked out to his car, putting it in before grabbing the box.  

“Swan, come here!” He yelled as he walked back in to the apartment with the heavy box in his hands.

“What’s with the demanding, dude?” Emma scoffed, rushing out from the bathroom.

 “I thought you might want to have this.” He sat the box down on the dinner table. “It’s your stuff from the apartment.”

“Hm, let’s see what you took.” Emma mumbled before she opened it.

He answered with a smirk, “only the most important stuff,” and she got a little scared of what she would find in the box.

The first thing she saw was the black velvet box. Emma swallowed, she knew Neal had it, she had even seen it in the drawer of his nightstand one night. She hadn’t looked inside, she wanted to be surprised when the day came. She remembers she regretted that decision a few days later and curiosity got the best of her. She took a look in the drawer again, only to find out Neal had moved the box. She tried, but she hadn’t found it again.

“You found the ring?” She asked and let out a gasp when she opened the box. It was a slim white-gold band with a small diamond in the middle and two smaller diamonds on the side.

“The man had style.” Killian softly said, laughing a little at his inside joke, if she only knew.

“I suppose he did, but I don’t want it.” She closed the box and put it on the table with a sigh. She didn’t want to be reminded about the life she would never have. The ring had to go.

She took a look back in the big box and took out some more stuff. Papers, some stuff from her childhood, some of her memorabilia and souvenirs that hung on her walls.

She raised an eyebrow when she took the next thing out of the box. “Seriously, Jones!?” She asked as she eyed the dress she had worn that infamous New Year’s Eve.

“I thought you might want it back, it looked very good on you.” He smirked, picking Liam up. “Look Liam, mommy was wearing this when we made you.” Liam was giggling as he tried to grab the dress.

“She was the prettiest woman in the bar, that night, lad. The dress looked so good on her, I didn’t even let her take it off.” He joked to the little guy, who laughed at his father’s expression. Before Emma could protest to the things he was saying to their kid, Liam gave her a thumbs-up and she regretted ever teaching him that move.

“See, Liam approves, love.” Killian teased her.

“God, if he grows up to be like you, I’ll push him back.” Killian laughed hard at that comment, “I’d pay to see that happen.”

In the box were also some pictures of her and Neal, her and Milah and the four of them together, but the best picture was of her and Killian at a New York Red Bulls game.  She remembered the game, the New York Red Bulls slayed the opponent team and the amusement is visible on both their faces. Their eyes are sparkling, smiles are wide, and she can almost feel the buzz she felt that night, just by looking at the picture.

“I think this one deserves a space on the wall.” Emma held it out in front of her, thinking of a nice spot to hang it up.

“That’s a really nice picture of us, Swan. Best birthday I ever had.” Killian said with a smile on his face, she was sure he was remembering that day too.

 “I still have some more stuff of you boxed up at my house, do you want me to ship it to you?” Killian asked.

“That’d be nice, I could still use some of it. And burn the things that belonged to Neal.” Emma said with an evil grin on her face, which made Killian laugh. Liam joined in too, but he clearly had no idea what his mom just said, he just wanted to be a part of their little party.

“What are you going to do with the ring?” Killian suddenly asked, putting Liam back on the floor.

Emma smiled slightly as she turned the velvet box around in her hands, “I’ll bring it to the pawn shop, maybe I’ll get some good cash out of it, to put in Liam away for Liam.” Then she chuckled, “Let’s hope it’s a real diamond, Liam and I will be thankful.”

“It is.” Killian quietly said to which she raised an eyebrow, “how’d you know?”

“Because I’m the one who picked it out for you.” He slightly smiled, his hand going up to scratch that nonexistent itch behind his ear. “What? _You_ picked out _my_ engagement ring?” She softly giggled.

“Be happy, Neal wanted to pick a giant tacky ring. I knew you wouldn’t like that.” Killian proudly smiled.

“You were right. I would never want to wear a big ring. That’s just not convenient at my job.”

“I told him those exact same words, Swan.”

“You know me so well.” Emma stepped closer to him and hugged him, thanking him for knowing her so well.

“We’re going to miss you.” She whispered against his neck and Killian put his arms around her waist as he spoke softly, his breath tickling the shell of her ear. “Me too, love.”

He pulled her closer, “but, I’m so glad I have you back in my life.” He whispered. He picked her up, causing her to squeak, and walked over to the couch, sitting down with her in his lap.

“And I’m glad to have you back, Jones.” Emma quietly admitted.

Their eyes locked as Killian put a strand of hair behind her ear. She felt her heart speed up and the look in his eyes told her his heartrate was speeding up too. It was like everything around them faded away, but when he wanted to make a move, he was rudely interrupted by a certain little boy.

“Daddy.” Liam yelled, running over to the couch.

“Of course.” Killian sighed. He picked Liam up and put him in Emma’s lap.

Emma chuckled, her cheeks slightly pink, “I told you, he doesn’t like it when I get attention from a man.”

“Our mission isn’t going to work, if you keep interrupting me, lad.” Killian chuckled as he spoke to Liam whose lips were curled in a triumphal smile.

“Sowwy.” He said in his cute little innocent voice.

Emma raised an eyebrow, “What mission?”

“That’s a father-son secret. But you’ll find out, one day.” Liam’s smile turned into a proud one.  

“Please, tell me.” Emma pouted. “That pout isn’t going to work on me, love.” He bopped her nose and Liam barked out a laugh.

 

That night, Emma was laying in her bed, thinking about all that had happened over the past two weeks. She had never thought Liam would meet his father, but he and Killian seemed so perfect together. The little guy had grown to love him in such a short period of time, Emma’s heart had grown a size by the sight of it.

She had also never thought she would see her best friend again, but it felt so good, so familiar, like she had never left him. Sharing a wonderful son made their connection even stronger, but unfortunately, it also brought along a whole bunch of feelings and she didn’t know what to do with them.

She needed to talk to someone and decided she had to invite Elsa and Regina for a girl’s night. She fired off a text, asking the girls to join her for dinner and drinks, a few days from now.

* * *

“I saw Killian leave town, last night.” Graham simply stated when he sat down at the desk in front of Emma. “Yeah, he had to go back to Boston for work.”

Graham didn’t look at her when he said, “must be hard for you to let him go already.”

“For the last time, Graham, Killian and I are not together. But it is hard on Liam, he kept asking for his daddy, all morning.” Emma was annoyed by him, but she tried her best not to show it.  

She knew it must have seem like she broke-up with Graham for Killian, but she just wasn’t ready to be with him. When someone tells you they love you, you should feel good about it. Your heart should warm, butterflies should erupt in your tummy and you should want to kiss them, hold them and never let go. But when he told her, all she felt was this horrible coldness. Her heart had stopped, as had her breathing, but not for the right reason. She was so close to grabbing her kid and running away. And if Killian hadn’t showed up, she probably would have.

“When will he be back?” Emma shrugged her shoulders, “when he has the time.”

Fortunately, David interrupted them, “Emma, can I talk to you in my office for a second?”

“Sure.” Emma wasn’t aware she did something wrong, but she got a little scared anyway. She sat down in a chair in front of him, tapping her feet on the floor, “What did I do?”

David chuckled, “nothing, little sister.” He teased her, “I just wanted to ask you something.”

“You know that I’m getting married in a few weeks and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be my best man?"

"Uh… woman.” He corrected himself. “I know we haven’t been on good terms, lately and I want to fix that.”

Emma got up from her chair and went over to David to hug him tightly. ”I would love to, Davey.” She squealed.

“What are we going to do on your bachelor party?” Emma smirked.

David’s eyes widened for a second, “No strippers!” He warned her sternly.

“Aww, why not?” Emma pouted, she wouldn’t have taken him to see one anyway, but there was no harm done with a little teasing.

“Okay then, let’s go to a casino.” Emma surrendered when David’s face was still in a slight state of shock.

She saw him sigh in relief, “that’s a good idea.” He smiled. “Or we can go to New York if you want to?” David suggested.

“Oh, that’d be lovely.” Emma said excitedly, “I would love to see what happened to the bar after Neal left.”

“I have another question…” David started, “we would really love to have Liam as our ringbearer.”

“That’s a great idea,” she smiled, David really wanted to make amends. “He’s not great at walking a lot yet, let alone graciously, but he’ll love it.”

“Regina or Robin can walk with him.” David suggested with a wide smile.

“Good idea.”

“And Killian is also invited, of course.” He added.

“Really?” Emma smirked.

“Well, he has grown on me a bit.” David said, almost in a whisper.

“He tends to have that effect on people.” Emma laughed. “But don’t tell him that, he’ll get all cocky.”

“Yeah, I figured.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!


	21. Chapter Twenty-One

A few days later, after dinner, Emma put Liam to bed. “Daddy?” He had been asking for Killian every day and it broke Emma’s heart, but at the same time it made her smile. The little guy had grown to love his daddy so much, it made her happy.

“Yes, Liam, daddy will be back soon.” She kissed the top of his head. “But for now, it’s just you and mommy.” She sat with him for a bit, coming up with a little story and he fell asleep, sucking his little thumb contently.

When she came back down, Elsa had already filled two glassed with wine and a glass with water for Regina.

“What did you want to discuss, Em.” The blonde asked.

“She’s in love with Killian.” Regina casually stated, leaving Emma with wide eyes.

“What?” She nearly spat out her wine.

“Don’t deny it, dear. I saw it in the pool.” Regina teased her with a wiggle of her eyebrows. “Wait, Em. Are you really?” Elsa asked.

Emma sighed dramatically, “Yes… No… Maybe… A little? I don’t know.”

Regina turned to her, “explain yourself, peasant.” She demanded with a chuckle. She really liked to play the role of queen, ruler of the small town of Storybrooke.

Emma sighed again and began to explain how she felt, “well, I think I feel something, but I don’t know what.” She looked down at her glass of wine, “what if it’s just lust, a desire to continue what we started in New York.”

“You want to have another one-night stand with him?” Regina asked, kind of fishing for something more, she had to know if her assumptions were true. Emma and Elsa looked at her and laughed.

 “I didn’t tell you before, but we didn’t have just a one-night stand. It was more like a 100-night stand.” Emma chuckled, and her cheeks flushed when she thought about the good times.

“I knew it! Robin owes me 50 bucks.” Regina screamed, which made Emma and Elsa laugh. “You dirty little girl, you had an affair with him?” Emma nodded as she bit her lip. “It was purely sexual though, he was engaged, and I was with Neal.” Emma told her, before quietly adding, “they just couldn’t give us what we wanted.”

Regina’s grin turned into a smirk “And Killian could?”

Emma bit her lip, “god, you have no idea.” She groaned as the memories came rushing back.

 

“Maybe you do have real feelings for him. Maybe you should talk to him.” Elsa suggested. “See that’s the thing. If Liam wasn’t here, I would. But we have Liam and if I admit my feelings to him and he doesn’t feel the same, it’s going to be awkward.” She picked up her glass of wine again, taking the last sip.

“I need to know what he feels, before I let my guard down.” She said, putting the glass down. “Maybe it’s nothing. I mean seeing a handsome dad with his kid is always attractive, right?”

Elsa laughed, “true. He looks very hot with Liam in his arms.” 

“He wants you. I saw it in his eyes, the other day.” Regina refilled their glasses.

Emma happily took her glass back, taking a small sip. “I _know_ he wants me.”

“How?” Regina and Elsa asked at the same time.

“He told me. In the pool, he said he has a hard time resisting me.” Emma smirked over her glass.

Elsa wiggled her eyebrows at her, “damn. What did you do?”

“I told him I was going to have some fun with that.”

“Please, tell me you didn’t perform any sexual acts in my pool.” Regina pleaded with wide eyes.

“Says the woman who was having sex in the jacuzzi.” Emma mocked her.

“Blame the hormones. You off all people should know that.” She scoffed, downing the last of her water.

“Of course, we didn’t have sex, G.” Emma defended herself with an eyeroll. If she was ever going down that path with Killian again, their first time was not going to be in someone else’s pool.  They’d save that for another time.

“But what did happen?” Elsa was sitting on the edge of her seat, eager to hear the story.

“He pushed me up against the wall, saying he was going to have some fun with me.” A blush crept upon Emma’s face. “He said he saw the same desire in my eyes.” Her body heated up, just by thinking about it.

“Did he at least kiss you?” Elsa almost fell of the chair at this point.

“No.” She could hear both the women sigh. “But on I think we had a moment, on Sunday.” Emma said dreamily. “We were sitting on the couch and he told me how happy he was to have me back in his life. There was a stare, a moment, but Liam interrupted. Thank god.”

“You’re scared” Regina stated. “I am. I don’t know what would happen if I ever feel his perfectly soft and luscious lips on mine again.” And with that, Emma got lost in her thoughts, until Regina snapped her fingers. “What?” Emma’s eyes widened.

“I think you should tell him. You’re drooling on the couch.” The three of them laughed, before changing the subject.

* * *

Two weeks went by and Emma’s birthday was a just week away. She was hoping Killian would make it back to Boston for her birthday. She couldn’t think of a better way to spend it than with her best friend and their son.

They skyped almost every day, not only to keep up, but also to make Liam see his daddy was still around.

“Are you still staying at the hotel?” Emma was equally amused and sorry for him.

“Yeah, she kicked me out.” He sighed. “Thank god, I’m not married to her, that would have been a mess.” 

“Isn’t it your house? You should kick _her_ out.” Emma laughed. “Anyway, I think you’ll get the house back if you tell her about all the places we had sex.” She tried to lighten the mood, to which Killian flashed one of his wicked grins.

“Aye, love, she’d be grossed out if she knew what went down on that dinner table.” Emma bit her lip at the memory, groaning, “please, don’t remind me, Killian.”

“It’ll give you something nice to dream about.” He teased her.

“Like I said, get your act together.” She tried to frown, but secretly she loved this cocky side of him. It was the Killian she remembered, the one who she could flirt shamelessly with, the one who flirted back, even if his fiancée was in the same room.

Liam chose that moment to wake up and he called out to her. “Liam’s awake. Do you want to see him?” Killian nodded happily, and Emma got up to get her son.

A little later, they were back downstairs, his hair neatly brushed and his Mr. Smee t-shirt on. She put him in her lap and pointed to the laptop. “Say hi daddy.” She encouraged him.

The first time they used skype, Liam was very confused, but now he got very excited to see his dad. Killian waved at him and he went nuts. He kept yelling, “daddy, daddy home?” with a cute little pout on his face.

“I’ll be home soon, lad.” Killian smiled. “I promise.”

“He misses you, he asks for you every day.” Emma slightly smiled, brushing her hand through Liam’s soft, dark hair.

“I miss him too. But I’ll be there in a few days. I wouldn’t want to miss your birthday.” He tried to cheer her up.

“What are you going to get me?” Emma raised an eyebrow. She had never liked surprises and Killian was full of them. He usually found a way to embarrass her, like the time they went to visit the Museum of Sex. Emma hated not knowing, but it turned out to be a great day. His surprises usually ended in them having a great day.

“Well, I was thinking we could continue our special birthday celebrations, like we used to.” He slightly smirked.

“Killian! What the bloody hell did I tell you.” Emma startled Liam, he looked up at her with a look that was equally worried and scared. “Sorry, kid. Your daddy is being an ass.” She softly said to him, pressing a kiss in his hair.  

“Ass.” Liam repeated, causing them to laugh.

“I like him.” Killian chuckled, earning him an eyeroll from Emma. “And, I already figured you’d react like that, so I got you something special.”

“Nice safe, Jones.” Emma chuckled. “You know me.” He winked at her.

She toyed with the stuffed animal Liam was holding, her arms around both her son and the animal. “My brother is getting married on October 30th and you’re invited.”

“Am I?” Emma nodded with a grin. “I think he really wants to give you a chance. Anyway, do you think you can make it?” Killian looked at his phone for a second, checking the dates.

“Of course, I wouldn’t want to pass on an opportunity to see you in a fancy dress.” He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

“Who says I’m going to wear a dress?” Emma challenged him. “I’m his best man, I’ll go in a tux.”

Killian’s eyes widened at the idea, “No, no, no! You were going to be _my_ best man. I _want_ you in a tux.”

“Are you getting married, soon?” Emma teased him.

He hung his head, a small pout painting his lips, “No.”

“That’s what I thought. Don’t be jealous, my dear Killian. I’ll be there for you, by the time you need me.” Emma laughed.

“I’ll hold you to that.” His smile turned into a grin when he added, “I am looking forward to see you in a suit, though.”

“I can tell you one thing,” She leaned closed to the screen, like she was going to tell him a secret. “The pants are really tight. They work wonders on my butt.” Emma teased him.

“Swan.” He groaned, his head falling back, exposing his long neck and Emma bit her lip. “Who’s teasing who now, love?” She could see the frustration in his eyes.

“Like I said, I was going to have some fun with it.” She twirled a strand of hair around her finger, knowing he liked that move a little too much.

“Siren.” He muttered. “You’re just an easy target, Jones.” Emma giggled innocently. “You’re weak.”

“Only when it comes to you, love.” He told her with a wink. “Damn, I actually have to go to work, but we’ll talk soon, okay?”

“Sure. Bye daddy.” Emma smirked once more at him.

He bit his lip, “Oh, how I love the sound of that.”

Liam bid him goodbye and waved happily at him before they shut off the computer.

“He’ll be back in a few days, kid.” She told him with a kiss to the top of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two

The creepy old man’s head shot up when she entered the pawnshop, “how can I help you, deputy?”

Emma put the velvet box on the counter with a little more force than she intended. “I was wondering what I could get for this.” 

“Well, well. Who’s the unfortunate lad, dearie?” Mr. Gold chuckled.

“Not here to socialize. Just tell me what it’s worth.” Emma impatiently tapped on the glass counter with her pointer finger.

“Straight down to business, then.” Mr. Gold took the box and inspected the ring with a tiny spyglass like thing. “White gold, real diamonds. I’ll give you 2500 dollars.”

Emma swallowed loudly, “Uh, what?”

The man laughed a high-pitched laugh and it gave her chills. “If it’s too much, I could give you less.”

Emma shook her head vigorously, she could use the money. “I’ll take it, Mr. Gold.” Emma smiled.

“Very well, then.” He took the box, put it away and took out his chequebook to write her a cheque.

She eyed the piece of paper when he handed it to her, and took it with a muttered _Thank You_

“No, thank _you_ , dearie.” Emma headed for the door, a weird and unsettling feeling in her gut. Was it really in her right to sell the ring? Neal did leave her, and he never contacted her again, letting her to believe he was never coming back. Not that she would ever slip on the ring, in case he did come back...

Emma was still a bit stunned when she got to the station, all sorts of questions swirling through her head.

Why would Neal even buy such an expensive ring? He owned a bar, it wasn’t like he made the big bucks. Emma was never one for expensive things, especially not when it came to jewelry. She would much rather save the money for more important things, like the future.

She was so lost in her thoughts, she didn’t even notice she had already entered the Sheriff’s Station until he looked up to see the worried looks on David and Graham’s faces.

“Are you okay, Emma?” Graham started. “You look a bit pale.” David added to that, taking her by the arm, guiding her to her desk chair.

“I just sold my engagement ring. I got 2500 dollar for it.” Emma frowned when she sat down. “You were engaged!?” David raised his voice a little and Emma shook her head vigorously.

“Killian sold my apartment in New York. He found the ring Neal bought for me, he thought I wanted to have it.” Emma took a breath, accepting the glass of water Graham handed her.

“Why’d you sell it?” David frowned. “Didn’t you love Neal?” 

“I did. But he left me, and he is never coming back. Besides, I’m going to put the money in a trust for Liam.”

Graham smiled at her, “how noble of you.” They laughed and after a few deep breaths and another glass of water, they all got back to work.

Emma and Graham were in a better place now, after they’d had a heart-to-heart talk, last week. Graham, still a little ashamed of his unreturned declaration of love, accepted that she was a closed off woman and that it would indeed be better for them to just be friends. Which they were now, and she was glad. Graham was a nice guy, and even before she started dating him, she got along great with him. It would have been a waste to let a brief romance get in the way of that.

* * *

 When they all sat down around David’s desk to have lunch, that afternoon, Emma asked her brother who she would have to invite to his bachelor party.

“Just my friends.”

Emma laughed and his careless shrug, “I still don’t know who they all are.”

David thought for a second, his hand coming up to rub at his chin and answered her she should just invite Graham, Robin and August. When Emma nodded, he added, “and Killian can come too, if he wants.”

Emma looked up at her brother with a smirk, “do you consider him as your friend?”

“No, not even close.” He told her while chewing down the last of his sandwich. “But if I have to learn to tolerate him, we might as well get drunk together.”

“What are we going to do?” Graham asked Emma. “Like David said, get drunk.”

“I’m saying, strip club!” Graham announced, and Emma chocked on her drink. “Do you really think I’m taking five guys to a strip club?”

“Why not?” The deputy shrugged, “or did you have in mind to entertain us yourself?” He teased her with a smirk and before she could punch him in the arm, her brother yelled his name in warning.

“Nah, too many familiar faces.” Emma teasingly smiled at the deputy, making David growl under his breath. “And two of them have already seen me naked. I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Both of you! Out!” David demanded and with a laugh, the two of them got up and walked out of his office. There was never a day when Emma didn’t enjoy annoying her brother and she was very happy she found a partner-in-crime in Graham.

* * *

 After Emma picked up Liam at daycare, she went over to Granny’s to grab some dinner. She balanced him on her hip, while ordering their food. Liam was playing with a strand of her hair, wrapping it around his finger, being unusually quiet.

“Didn’t you feel like cooking either?” She heard her soon-to-be sister-in-law ask behind her. She turned around and saw her waiting in line to order her food.

“Nah, long day at work.” Emma sighed, putting her chin on top of Liam’s head.

“David told me you’re planning to go to New York on the 27th.”

“We’ll be back on the 29th.” Emma nodded. “That is if you can miss David for that long.” She added with a smirk.

“You can have him, as long as I get to babysit Liam.” Mary Margaret smiled widely, looking at the kid on Emma’s hip.

“Do you want to stay with your auntie?” Emma asked her kid.

“No, daddy.” Liam pouted, pushing his face in the crook of his mother’s neck.

“Let’s just pretend he said yes.” She laughed, kissing the top of his head. “He’ll come around.” At that moment, Ruby told her her order was done, placing the big bag on top of the counter.

“We’ll make the arrangements soon, okay?” Mary Margaret nodded. “Have a great evening, Em.”

* * *

 She put Liam in his high chair and sat down with the food, putting it on actual plates for once. She picked up her laptop, setting it next to them, so they could both see the screen when she skyped Killian. She was wondering why it took a hell of a long time for him to answer the call and just when she wanted to end it, Liam yelped.  

“Daddy!” Liam jumped up and down in his chair when he finally saw Killian’s face on the screen.

“Killian?” Emma raised an eyebrow. The lights in his hotel room were dimmed, he wasn’t wearing a shirt, his hair was all messed up and he was panting. “Are we interrupting something?”

Emma felt a pit in her stomach when she saw the smirk on his face. “What would you do if I told you, you did interrupt me?”

Damn, he was doing something. Something she didn’t want to know about. Something she didn’t want him to do.

“Uh…” She didn’t know what to say, didn’t trust her own voice, so she quickly closed the lid of her laptop, earning her a very weird look from Liam.

“Daddy?” He asked with that adorable pout.

“Sorry, kid. We’ll talk to your dad, when he isn’t _busy_.” Emma sighed before she handed him the rest of his food. She heard her laptop make all sorts of noises and she decided to ignore them, making Liam giggle when she stuck out her tongue to the device.

A few seconds later, she felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket. She decided to sneak a glance and saw a text message from her baby daddy.

_I was just messing with you, please answer my call, love._

Emma rolled her eyes and opened her laptop. She hated that guy sometimes.

“Swan.” Killian breathed when he finally saw her face again, a tiny smile painting his face.

“What!?” Emma asked annoyed, not making eye-contact with him.

“Sorry, love. I was just messing with you. I just got home, and I was changing in something more comfortable.” He explained. “I promise you, no-one’s here.” Killian pleaded while switching to the camera on the back of his phone, to show her his room.

“Oh. Okay then.” Emma slightly smiled, feeling like a weight had just fell of her shoulders.

Killian flashed her a cocky smile, “Wait, were you jealous, Swan?”  

“What? No! it’s your life, do whatever the hell you want to do. I just don’t want my son to be a witness of that.” Nice safe, Emma! She mentally patted her shoulder.

“Right…” Killian didn’t seem impressed, he saw right through her lies and she knew it. She had to up her game if she wanted to keep her feelings hidden until she had completely figured out what her feelings exactly were.

“So, we’re having my brother’s bachelor party on the 27th and you’re invited.” Emma smiled as she quickly changed the subject.

“Please tell me there will be strippers.” He pleaded with that same cocky smile.

“You’re lucky that I can’t slap you through the computer.” Emma warned him with a laugh.

“Just kidding, I’ll make _you_ do it.” He smirked, his tongue pressed into his cheek. “Graham suggested the same thing.” Emma teased him with a flirtatious smile.

“Nuhuh, Swan. If you’re going to do that, it’ll be for my eyes only.” To that, Emma decided to toy with his mind, and his feelings, a little. She knew he had a hard time resisting her already. Wouldn’t hurt to tease him a little about it, wouldn’t it?

“Be good and perhaps it will happen.” Killian swallowed so hard, she saw his Adam’s Apple bob and she felt the sudden need to run her tongue over it. When she looked back at his face, she saw his lips part, ready to give a witty comment. But right at that moment, Liam started to fuss.

“Of course.” Killian mumbled, brushing his hand through his hair in frustration. Emma laughed at his mental state, oh how she loved the effect she had on him.

“I’ll put him to bed, real quick. Stay with me?” Killian smiled and nodded as he breathed out deeply. “Always, love.”

Emma ran upstairs and put Liam to sleep, which went surprisingly quick. When she got back downstairs, she saw Killian still on the other end of her Skype connection.

“He’s asleep.” She smiled when she sat down again.

“What are we really going to do with your brother’s party?” Killian asked her.

“New York, baby!” Emma squealed. “Really?” Killian smirked, and she saw the wheels in his head turning, clearly thinking back of the time he spent with her there.

“Yessss! Do you still have your apartment there?”

“Nope, why?” Killian got up and returned a few second later with a glass of water.

“I thought it would be easier to sleep at, but I’ll guess I’ll have to make reservations at a hotel.” Emma went online on her phone to look for hotels, the deal she made with a hotel owner in the back of her mind.

“How many people are coming?” Killian asked her.

“Let’s see. David, obviously. Graham, Robin, August and you and me.” Emma counted on her fingers.

“So, I would need 6 rooms. Or would the guys be so kind to share?” She was thinking out loud, she knew she wouldn’t be able to get that many rooms on such short notice.

“They’re friends, right? Of course, they’ll share.” Killian laughed. “Right, so three rooms. I’ll just share with David.” Emma quickly sent an email to the hotel owner, promising him a drink if he could get her three rooms in his beautiful hotel. He owned her one.

“Who am I going to share with?” Killian smiled slightly, hoping she would change her mind and share with him. He didn’t know the guys that well, so he’d rather share with his best friend. And quite frankly, he was a little scared of David, so he needed Emma as his safety net.  

“Uh… Graham!” Emma laughed. “You’ve both seen me naked, so you’ll have something to discuss.” Emma smirked.

“I’m keeping those thoughts to myself, if you don’t mind.” Killian bit his lip. “They make for really good dreams.”

“Speaking about that…” Emma started, leaning forward a little, her elbows resting on the table and the look in his eyes confirmed her question if he could see inside her shirt. Killian sat up straight, licking his lips, eager to hear what she had to say.

“We should go to sleep, Jones.” Emma sat back quickly and softly giggled as she saw the disappointed look on his face.

“Damn you, Emma.” He grunted. “But you’re right. Sweet dreams, love.” His features softened.

“Sweet dreams.” Emma smiled sweetly before she shut of the computer.

Emma loved the cocky and flirty side of Killian and couldn’t wait to explore what more she could do with it. She loved driving him crazy, just as he loved doing the thing he did to her. But later, when she sagged down in her bed, one thought came into her mind. _What would I be getting myself into? Again…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! Your comments mean the world to me, so thank you for that!  
> I'm sorry for my lack in updating, people who might follow me on Instagram already know this, but my life has been very hectic lately. I am working my dream job at the moment, but my contract ends in 2 months and I really have to put myself out there right now, in order to show them that I am worth giving another contract. So please, keep me in your prayers, because I really really really don't want to leave this magical place.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three

Emma was woken up early by a screaming Liam. She got him out of his crib and put him in the bed next to her, they snuggled for a while, his little fingers playing with her long hair. She couldn’t be anymore grateful for mornings like this, she was very glad her son was a cuddler. After a while, she heard his little tummy rumble and they both giggled. They quickly went downstairs to cook up some breakfast.

When their tummies were full, she put him in his play corner, where he played contently. When she was sure he was okay, she got up to brush her teeth. As she did so, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. “Time for a change.”

* * *

 She went shopping with her little boy, she needed a new wardrobe. With her birthday coming up, she needed something nice to wear, she might even have wanted to impress a certain someone.

A few hours, a burger and a happy meal at McDonald’s and a lot of heavy bags later, she returned home. She quickly got rid of all the tags on her new clothes and put them in the wash, a thing she always did, to get the stench of the store out. After she hanged them all to dry, she sat down with Liam on the couch, watching his favorite movie, Peter Pan. Again…

In the middle of the movie, he asked about Killian again. “Two days, kid. Your daddy will be here in two days.” Emma kissed the top of his head with a soft sigh.

“Do you miss him that much?” Regina was standing in the doorway, smirking.

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this, but yes. I miss him.” Emma laughed quietly, hiding her face in her son’s growing hair.

“Nothing wrong with that, he’s your best friend.” Emma just nodded, not being able to really talk about the weird feelings she had about said friend. Regina was right, it is okay to miss your best friend. The feeling of missing his presence around her, didn’t necessarily mean she felt something for him. He just knew everything about her and she felt comfortable around him, that homey feeling was what she missed. Right?

“Will you help me with something?” Emma asked Regina, changing the subject.

“Sure, what do you want me to do?” Emma explained her plan while pouring her friend a cup of tea and Regina was quite excited.

“Are you sure you’re doing it for yourself and not for Killian?” Regina teased, flashing her a smirk over the rim of her cup.

“I am sure.” Emma smiled. They started working on her plan after she had put Liam to bed, hoping it would work out the same way she had in mind.

* * *

The next morning, Liam slept in and Emma was eternally grateful for it. She quickly hopped down the stairs and went into the kitchen, still wearing her pajama shirt.

She wetted a towel and put it in the microwave, before she entered the bathroom to massage a hair mask into her hair, then quickly returned to the kitchen to wrap her hair in the heated towel.

She was walking around the house, eating her cereal. When she finished the entire bowl, she laid down on the couch, trying to read a book, failing miserably, waiting wasn’t her strong suit, but in order to give her hair a healthy glow and more volume, the mask had to set for at least half an hour. 30 freaking minutes of doing nothing! Oh, how she wished for Liam to be awake right now, at least she would have someone to talk to, or play with.

Emma sighed as she put the book down, she wanted to go into the kitchen, to brew another cup of coffee, when she heard a knock on the door. She hesitantly walked over to it, not expecting anyone this early. The door opened slowly, and she couldn’t help the big smile that crept upon her face.

“Killian!” She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Thank god, Killian caught her, but then again, he always did.

“I’ve missed you too, Swan.” Killian chuckled against her neck and the warm breath she felt made her shiver slightly. Emma pulled back a little, to look him in the eye.

“Love, you do realize you’re not wearing pants, right?” He smirked as he squeezed her butt.

She raised an eyebrow, “Your hands are on my half naked butt, why are you complaining?”

“I’m not complaining, love. I could stay here all day.” He walked them forward, into the apartment and sat her on the kitchen counter, standing in between her legs, which she kept locked around his waist.

“I have a few questions for you, Swan.” He smirked at her. “Shoot.” She grinned.

“First, where is my son? Second, did he miss me? And third…” He caressed Emma’s bare thighs, starting at her knee, slowly making his way up, causing her breathing to become uneven. He leaned in, his face only inches away from hers.

“Why aren’t you wearing any pants?” He whispered, his hot breath gushing over his face an Emma couldn’t think straight anymore. Her eyes fluttered from his eyes to his lips and back up to his eyes as Killian did the same, but before either one of them could do something, they were rudely brought back to reality when their son started crying.

Emma closed her eyes and whispered. “There’s your first answer.” He felt her breath on his lips, almost tasting the minty toothpaste, she probably had used not long before he showed up at her door. He desperately wanted to lean in even further, kiss her until he felt her legs go limb, but decided to pull away.

“Can I get him?” Killian asked quietly. Emma closed her eyes, nodded slowly, and he walked upstairs.

“Get your act together, Emma.” He heard her scold herself and he couldn’t help but smile.

He walked over to his son’s crib and the boy immediately went silent when he saw his dad, a big smile forming on his face.

“Daddy!” He screeched, and Killian picked him up with a laugh. “Yes, Liam, daddy’s home.” He held him tight against his chest as he planted a kiss on the top of his head. The little boy sighed contently, and Killian brought him downstairs.

“Good morning baby, do you want some breakfast?” Emma asked Liam sweetly as she walked over to them to plant a kiss on top of his head. “No, daddy.” Liam yelled, indicating that he wanted Killian to feed him.

“Seriously, I carried him for nine months, nursed him and fed him and now he’s turning in to a daddy’s boy.” Emma rolled her eyes as she chuckled.

“I tend to have that effect on people, Swan.” He smirked as he sat Liam down in his highchair. “There’s an easy solution, love.” He crept up behind Emma, who was preparing Liam’s breakfast, his hand sliding over her stomach before tickling her side.

“I don’t want to know it.” She muttered as she slapped his hands away with a laugh. She walked over to Liam and tried to feed him, but he refused, yelling for his daddy.

“Here, you do it.” She sighed as she handed over the plate. “And wipe away that smirk, Jones.”

“You like my smirk.” He teased her, his tongue locked in his cheek as he challenged her.  “I love your smirk.” She came closer to his face, two can play at that game, she thought.

“I’m going to take a shower…” She whispered softly, knowing her breath would ghost over his lips and she couldn’t help but feel a little victory when she saw Killian swallow harshly. ”I would have invited you, but you seem to be busy.” She bit her lip innocently, knowing the effect it used to have on him.

As on que, Liam started whining for his daddy again. “See, he needs your undivided attention.” She grinned wickedly as she saw Killian’s shoulders sag.

“But, I do have a little surprise for you, when I come out.” She turned around and walked away, making sure to sway her hips.

“You’re a bloody siren, Swan.” He yelled after her. “Oh, I know, Jones. And you love me for it.” She turned around and winked at him before she entered the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

She loved the effect she had on him, but the need to jump him became bigger and bigger. She just wanted to feel his hands all over her body, his luscious lips on hers, his husky voice whispering in her ear.

“Stop it, Emma.” She vigorously shook her head and got in the shower, trying to busy her mind with anything but the blue-eyed, gorgeous man sitting in her kitchen.

* * *

“And you have no idea how much, Swan.” Killian muttered for only himself to hear, after she’d disappeared in the bathroom.

He fed Liam the rest of his breakfast and after he wiped his mouth, they went over to the corner with the toys. They were playing for a while when Killian looked at the clock and realized Emma took a hell of a long time in the bathroom.

He got up to knock on the door, “love, are you okay in there?”

Emma opened it dressed in only a white fluffy towel, with another covering her wet hair.

“I’m fine, I had to shave.” She chuckled at his concern. Since she knew someone was watching over her kid, she had taken a little longer in the shower, but it wasn’t that long! Killian raised an eyebrow, his lips turned into his famous smirk. “Do you have plans?”

Emma shoved him aside with a snort. “I’m wearing a dress on my birthday, tomorrow. It doesn’t look that great with hairy legs.” Killian couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“And who knows, maybe prince charming shows up on my birthday. I don’t think he fancies hairy legs.” Emma stuck out her tongue before she ran upstairs to get dressed.

She put on dark jeans and a white top. She unwrapped her hair from the towel and blow-dried it. The hair mask did its magic. Her hair was now voluminous, wavy and had a healthy glow. She put on a little mascara and hopped down the stairs, noticing that Killian was doing the dishes, his back turned to her.

“What are we going to do, today?” He asked when he heard her come down the stairs, still not turning around.

“I was thinking we could stay in, watch movies and play with Liam.” Emma sat down on top the counter, quickly glancing over her shoulder, to see if Liam was still occupied with his toys.

“Sounds great, love.” He rinsed the last plate. “Now, Swan. What about that little surprise you were talking about earlier?” She could hear the smirk in his voice, even when she couldn’t see his face.

“Close your eyes, Killian.” Emma instructed him quietly. He did as he was told, and Emma crept up behind him.

“Now slowly turn around, but keep your eyes closed.” She whispered against his back. He followed her instruction and she giggled.

“You better not be naked.” He warned her with a soft chuckle.

“Why not? I bet you’d love that.” Emma teased him, running her finger over his chest.

“I do, but our son is in the room. I do not want him to witness what I would do to you, if you were. So, please tell me you’re fully dressed.” He begged her, his confession making Emma blush.

She took his hands and placed them on her sides, so he could feel the fabric of her top. “See, fully dressed.” She laughed as Killian let out the breath he was holding, whooshing it all over her face, making her hair move.

“Now, open your eyes.” Slowly, his blue eyes opened. Emma looked at him while she bit her lip, smiling a little when she saw Killian’s eyes widen and his jaw dropped a little.

“Swan, you’re blonde again.” He put a strand of hair behind her ear. “Do you like it?” Emma asked quietly.

“You’re beautiful, love.” Killian kissed her cheek, a little too close to her mouth. Emma closed her eyes as his lips lingered on her cheek, waiting for him to make a move, waiting for him to kiss her. He didn’t. Because Liam was pulling on the bottom of his jeans, “Daddy.”

Emma blushed as Killian pulled away and looked down to their kid. He picked him up, settling him on his hip and Emma bopped his little nose.

“Your timing is perfect, little lad.” He mumbled with a laugh. “As always.”      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Emma is blonde again and guess what, so is Jen! how perfectly timed was this chapter? :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, your comments and kudos mean the world to me! <3
> 
> Ps. I don't have anyone to beta my stories, so all mistakes, typos and grammatical errors are my own.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Four

Emma woke up to her alarm, which she quickly silenced, hoping Liam wouldn’t wake from it. She quickly got dressed, as quietly as she could and thanked the Lord that Liam was still asleep when she went downstairs.

She noticed that Killian hadn’t closed the curtain in front of his sleeping area, the night before, so she could easily see him in the bed, still soundly asleep. Her cheeks flushed when she noticed he hadn’t bothered to put on a shirt, his sheets pooled low at his hips and she wondered if he had even bothered to put on pants. He stirred, and she quickly pushed the thoughts away, turning around and leaving him a note, saying she would be back in an hour or so, before she walked out of the front door.

* * *

"Good morning, Emma. What can I do for you?" Regina smiled as she opened the door.

"I need a favor, Gina and I think I need the mayor for this favor." Emma explained as she walked in. “You sound serious, Em.” Regina said with a worried look on her face, motioning to one of the chairs in front of her desk.

Emma sat down in one of the comfortable chairs. "Well, when I got Liam, he obviously got a birth certificate, but because I didn’t want anyone to find out he was Killian’s, I gave him my last name.” She sighed, remembering the day of filing the papers, the questions on it mocking her, silently telling her how messed up her life was. “Is there any way we can change that? I mean, we all know Killian is his father, but he’s not on paper. And if, god forbid, something happens to me..."

Regina cut her off, not wanting to hear the end of that sentence.

“First of all, you don’t have to worry about that. If anything happens to you, we will all make sure he won’t be put in the system.” She reassured her. “He’ll be with Killian, or with one of us.” Emma breathed out in relief, completely confident in Regina, she would look out for her little boy, no matter what.

"And second, I don’t know if we can change it that easily. But I’ll look into it for you, Em."

"Thank you, Regina." Emma smiled widely.

"So, what did he think of your hair?" Regina smirked, changing the subject abruptly.

"Oh, I was right all along, he loved it!" Emma excitedly said, remembering the sparkle in Killian’s blue eyes, the day before.

At that moment, Elsa walked in without knocking, stopping when she saw the blonde woman sitting in front of Regina. "Oh, sorry Regina. I didn’t know you had a guest."

Emma snickered before she turned around, "I’m not a guest, silly." She laughed at her.

"Oh, wow. Emma, you’re blonde!" Elsa eyes widened a bit and Emma decided to toy with her a little. She grabbed her hair, turning the strands in her fingers, "What? No! Who did this?" Emma said in a serious tone, which made Regina and Elsa laugh out loud.

"Not fair, Emma. I was the town’s prettiest blonde." Elsa fake pouted. "You still are, Elsa, don’t worry" Emma laughed when Elsa sat down in the chair next to her with a pout.

"You can share that title, now stop acting like little kids." Regina said sternly. "Yes, your majesty." Emma and Elsa said in unison.  
"Any progress in the Killian-Case, yet?" Emma couldn’t help but blush at her question.

"Tell us!" Regina demanded like the queen she was.

"I think there’s something, but he’s giving me mixed signals." Emma thought out loud.

"What do you mean?"  

"Well, one moment he’s all lovely and romantic and the other he’s very... seductive?" Emma couldn’t find the right words to explain his ways. She couldn’t repeat the thing he said to her, couldn’t describe the way his eyes switched from a loving shade of blue to his darkened bedroom eyes, in mere seconds, to her friends. Could she?  
"Sometimes, it’s like he just wants to continue what we once started." She added, to clarify herself.

"Maybe we should hear him out." Regina offered. "I think he has feelings for you. More than you know."

Emma shrugged her shoulders, if she couldn’t read her best friend, how would Regina and Elsa be able to?

"Em, we’re going to be your matchmakers. Don’t worry, we’ve done this before." Elsa smiled confidently.

"Right... and what was your success rate?" Regina and Elsa stayed silent.

"That’s what I thought. Thank you for the offer, but I’ll figure it out myself."

"Suit yourself, Emma." Regina told her with a knowing smile.

"I have to get back, before they wake up. Call me if you know some more about the birth certificate." She hugged Regina.

"I will. See you at your party tomorrow." Emma gave Elsa a hug before she left to see what her boys were up to.

* * *

She hadn’t even fully opened the front door when Killian pushed Liam in her arms. "I am so glad, you’re back. He fell, and I can’t seem to calm him down." Killian’s eyes were full of guilt. “I’m so sorry. He tried tripped over some toys and I wasn’t in time to catch him."

She noticed his distress, the way his eyes were glazed over, afraid she would be mad at him. "Hey, Killian." Emma put her hand on his cheek. "It’s okay, he falls all the time. He’s not bleeding, and he isn’t in pain. He’s just a little shocked. Nothing to worry about." She said softly to him, trying to calm him down.

He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes as he sighed, and she continued, he had to know how grateful she was of him. "You’re doing great with him. Don’t doubt yourself." He opened his eyes. "Do you really think so?" His eyes were still full of doubt, but his lips were already turned up in a small smile.

"Would I really leave my kid with someone I didn’t trust?" Emma raised an eyebrow in question. "I hope you won’t."

Emma pulled him in for a hug and felt his arms wrap around her and Liam.

"I trust you more than anyone else on this planet." She whispered in his ear.

"And I you, love." He whispered in hers, before burying his face in her neck, sending chills down her spine.

“Now, we have a party to plan." Emma tried to get out of his grip, but he tightened it.

"But I want to stay like this. I like to hold you in my arms." Killian pouted like a little kid, when he pulled back to look at her.

"Come on, Casanova. You can hold me later." Emma chuckled, patting his back.

He pulled away from the hug completely, letting his arms drop to his sides. "Promise?”  
Emma nodded with a sigh and rolled her eyes for good measure when she saw him smirking at her.  

* * *

That night, as she was huddled up under a blanket on the couch, watching Killian and Liam mess around with his toys, Emma received a call from Regina. “I have to take this, I’ll be right back.” Leaving no time for Killian to reply, she got up and went out to the hallway.

“Good evening, your majesty.”

“You could certainly call me that. I pulled all the strings I could today, and I can change Liam’s birth certificate. I just need a copy of Killian’s passport.” Regina explained happily.

Emma sighed, a little frustrated. “How am I supposed to get that? He keeps it in wallet in his back pocket.”

“Oh, Em. I’m sure he wouldn’t mind if you felt him up a little.” Emma could almost see the grin on Regina’s face, and she chuckled. “G, seriously?”

“Just think of something, send me a picture of it tonight and as of tomorrow, Liam Swan will be Liam Jones.” Hearing it out loud made Emma grin and she could hear in Regina’s voice that she was happy for her.

“Thank you, Regina. I’ll send it to you, tonight.” Emma said goodbye and hung up the phone.

“Who was that?” Killian asked when Emma came back into the loft.

“Regina.” Emma smiled and plopped down on the couch. “She felt something weird in her belly. I reassured her.” Emma smiled, and much to her surprise, Killian actually bought the lie.

“Shall we give Liam a bath, before we put him to bed and have a nice quiet evening?” Emma asked him with a smile

“I like how you think, Swan.” He picked Liam up and flew him to the bathroom while making plane noises, making Liam squeak out in laughter. With a shake of her head and a laugh, Emma followed them into the bathroom, loving the father-son bond they had built in such short time.

Liam was feeling cheeky tonight, as he splashed water all around him, getting Emma and Killian completely wet. For once, Emma was glad she wore a dark shirt instead of a light one, because the latter would have been completely see through at this point.

“He’s cheery.” Killian chuckled, little droplets falling out of his hair. After a while of splashing around, they both noticed Liam was, finally, getting a little droopy.

“How about I take him to bed, so you can take a shower.” When Killian nodded, Emma picked Liam up and wrapped him in a towel, rubbing all over to get his little body dry.

 “What about you?” Killian smirked, gesturing at her soaking wet clothes.

“I’ll take a shower after you’re done.”

They both walked out of the bathroom, Emma taking Liam upstairs while Killian got undressed in his bedroom, grabbing his shower necessities.

When Emma came down, she still heard the water running. She shot a glance at Killian’s bed and saw his wallet laying on top of his wet clothes.

“You make it so easy for me, Jones.” She took out his passport, took a picture of it and sent it to Regina. Immediately her phone buzzed with an incoming call.

She didn’t even have to voice a _hello_ because Regina spoke as soon as she picked up, “did you seduce him?”

“Yes, Regina, I did.” She said with as much sarcasm as she could muster. “He’s naked on top of me right now, so could you please hang up the phone?” She added with a laugh.

“Buzz kill.” Regina muttered. “He’s in the shower, silly. Is the picture okay?” Emma asked.

“Yeah, this will do. I’ll bring the papers to your party, tomorrow.” Regina wished her a goodnight and hung up the phone.

Emma was standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, sipping some water. Hoping Regina could fix it, so she could surprise Killian as soon as possible.

“Your turn, Swan.” Emma nearly chocked on her water, when she saw Killian come out of the bathroom.

“Would it have killed you to wear some clothes.” She raised an eyebrow, putting down the glass.

“Be happy I kept the towel. Or do you want me to lose that, too?” He smirked, his hands going down to undo himself from the towel around his waist. Emma rushed over to him and tried to stop his hands.

“Keep. It. On.” She said sternly.

She wasn’t quick enough, his hands didn’t stop their task and when she reached him, the towel dropped to the floor, pooling around his feet. Emma didn’t know what to do, she didn’t want to look down, so she looked him in the eyes, an amused smirk was plastered on his face.

“You really enjoy this, don’t you?” Emma asked, eyes trained on his, her voice still stern.

“You’re messing with me all the time, I’m just returning the favor, _love._ ” He smirked, and Emma had to bite her lip to keep herself from kissing the smirk away from his face.

“You can look, you know.” He teased her, his eyes motioning downward. “Nothing you haven’t seen before.”

Emma closed her eyes, having a mental debate. He was right, it was nothing she hadn’t seen before, but she didn’t want to encourage him. She released herself from his grip and brushed past him. When she reached the bathroom door, she turned back and decided to sneak a peek, not being able to resist. She had always had a weakness for his behind, a peek wouldn’t hurt, wouldn’t it?

But when she turned, she saw that perfectly round ass covered up by a pair of green boxer briefs. “Killian Jones! You’re not even naked!”

Killian turned around, smirking at her, “decided to sneak a peek anyway, love?”

Emma’s face turned bright red. “That isn’t the point. You’re messing with me, Jones. I don’t like that.” Emma gave him a warning glare, before she stepped into the bathroom, closing the door behind her, firmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	25. Chapter Twenty-Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for commenting on this story, your comments mean the world to me!

Emma woke up to the sound of Killian’s singing voice. When she opened her eyes, she saw him sitting on the edge of her bed, holding Liam in his right arm and a cupcake with a candle on top in his left hand. He was singing _happy birthday_ to her, Liam trying to sing along, with made up words. She smiled at the sight, the familiar buzz going through her body.

When Liam got away from his father’s grip, he crawled over to her and snuggled up next to her.

“Happy birthday, love.” He held the cupcake out in front of her. “Blow and make a wish.” She did as she was told, wishing for a happy future for her, Liam, and perhaps even a future with Killian in it.  

“What did you wish for?” Killian’s eyes sparkled with mischief. “Perhaps, you’ll find out, one day.” Emma smirked as she swiped her finger through the icing on the cupcake, slowly licking it off. Liam laughed and did the exact same thing, squealing in joy when his mother didn’t scold him for it.

Killian shook his head in amusement and changed the subject, handing her a blue envelope. “I’ve got you a present.”

She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her throat when she saw the contents of the envelope. “No way, Killian!” She squealed, rereading the voucher to check if her mid wasn’t playing tricks on her. Killian had booked a trip to Walt Disney World for the three of them.

“I’m guessing you like it?” Killian laughed. She got up, crawled over to him and hugged him tightly.

“I love it!” She took his head between her hands and kissed both his cheeks multiple times, she had never been happier.

“Easy, love. Don’t break me.” He chuckled.

Emma looked him in the eye, her voice soft, “Thank you, so much! You have no idea what this means to me.” She squealed and gave him a quick peck on the lips before hugged him tightly, hoping he didn’t notice the fact that she had just kissed him.

Killian, on the other hand, was a bit shocked. He touched his lips and smiled. Even though it was a quick kiss, which she probably didn’t think much about, for Killian, it meant something.  Liam crawled in between them, as usual. “Look, Liam. We’re going to see Mickey Mouse.” Emma patted his head. “Mouse!” Liam squealed.

* * *

When they got downstairs, Emma saw that Killian had made her breakfast, the table had been set, there were even candles burning.

“You really went all out, didn’t you?” Emma laughed. “Anything for you, Swan.”

Emma sat down at the table and Killian joined her after he put Liam in the high chair. She took a croissant out of the basket and cut it up for Liam to eat. The little boy happily took the pieces and stuffed them in his mouth, making satisfied smacking noises.

“So, when are we going to Orlando?” Emma was excited, way too excited, her knee was bouncing up and down. If it was up to her, she would pack her bag and leave tonight.

“We’ll have to check our schedules, but since Liam isn’t in school, yet. We can pretty much go whenever we want.” Killian laughed at the big smiled that was forming on her face.

“How did you remember I wanted to go there?” She asked looking up from her plate.

“I remember everything about you, Emma. Every silly thing you told me, every memory you shared with me. You’re special to me. Don’t you ever forget that.” He sweetly smiled at her, and Emma couldn’t stop the tears from forming in her eyes. Killian noticed and got up, only to crouch down next to her. He smiled softly at her, wiping away one of the tears that had left here eyes in the meantime.

 “I can’t believe how perfect you still are, after I left you, like that.” She sheepishly admitted.

“Emma, you are my best friend. I would go to the end of the earth for you.” He pulled her in for a hug, and she couldn’t come up with a place she would rather have been in that moment. Wrapped up in his arms, she sighed in his neck, “I know.”

* * *

That night, Emma was getting ready for her party in the upstairs bedroom. Liam was staying with Ashley, the owner of the local daycare, Emma had invited her but since she was 8 months pregnant, she didn’t really want to be on her feet all night and she kindly offered to babysit Liam, so Emma could have a drink. Or two.

“Are you almost done, love?” Killian yelled from the bottom of the stairs. She chuckled, the man had a thing about being on time.

“In a sec.” She yelled back with a laugh.

Killian heard a knock on the door and opened it to reveal Regina and Robin, they had made arrangements to walk to the bar together, since they only lived two blocks away.

“Hey, Killian. Where’s Emma?” Regina walked into the loft, searching for her friend.

“Upstairs, getting ready. Why?” Regina held up a pink paper bag. “I have something for her.” Before Killian could ask anymore questions, Regina skidded up the stairs, her heels making a horrible noise on the iron stairs.

“What was that about?” Killian turned to Robin, who shrugged his shoulder with a laugh.

“No idea, mate. With these two, I figured out it’s best not to ask.”

* * *

“So, do you have it?” Emma asked when Regina entered her room.

“Did you doubt me, Miss Swan?” Regina raised an eyebrow and sat down on her bed. “Not for a second.” She took the bag and took out the papers, quickly scanning over them. She couldn’t help but feel giddy about them.

When she looked back at Regina, ready to thank her, she noticed the wicked grin on her friend’s face. “There’s a little present for you in it, as well.”

Emma took out the black box from the bottom of the bag, stripping off the ribbon. “Seriously?” She laughed when she noticed the contents of the box. She pulled the items out, holding the red, lace lingerie set in front of her.

“You told me he liked red.”

“You’re impossible.” Emma chuckled.

“Ladies, tick tock.” Killian yelled at them, Emma could just picture him tapping his watch. “Yeah, yeah.” Regina quickly zipped up Emma’s dress, before they both hopped down the stairs. Killian’s jaw dropped when he saw Emma, exactly the reaction she was going for.

“Do you like what you see?” She smirked at him, when she heard him swallow harshly.

“I guess he does, I’ve never seen him this silent.” Regina chuckled. Emma walked closer to him and spun around, making sure he could see every side of her.

Apparently, he got his wits back, because the smirk on his face returned, “you do know what happened, the last time you wore that dress, right?”

“I’m well aware, darling.” She smirked and took his hand and squeezed it. “We’re going to be late if you keep staring at me like that.” She pulled him out of the loft and they went over to the only bar in Storybrooke: The Rabbit Hole.

* * *

All her friends were gathered at the bar and she was greeted with a lot if tiny giftbags. The atmosphere was good, the drinks kept flowing and her friends kept dancing. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had celebrated her birthday out of the confines of her house. Huddled up with a cup of tea, a piece of apple pie and a good movie.

“Killian can’t seem to take his eyes off of you.” Regina smirked while they were dancing on the dance floor. Emma hadn’t noticed, too occupied with her friends and the drinks that were put in her hands. She looked over her shoulder, at the bar, where Killian was standing with Robin. The bastard winked at her, not a regular wink you’d give to anyone, his look was full of promises, just like it was all those nights in New York.

“Mhmm, I know.” She smirked at Regina when she looked back.

“What exactly did happen, the last time you wore that dress?” Regina had been curious all night, Emma knew she was just waiting to pop the question.

“That was the night we made Liam.” Emma laughed, with a shake of her head.

“Ah, that’s so sweet.”  

She grinned wickedly, “oh, believe me, it was anything but sweet.”

“God, Emma. I can’t believe you. You seem so sweet, but deep down...” Regina laughed as Emma shrugged her shoulders.

Killian interrupted their fit of laughter, “do you mind if I steal her for a second?”

“Sure, she’s all yours.” Regina winked at Emma before she left to find Robin.

They weren’t touching, but dancing opposite from each other made his fingers itch, he wanted to touch her, he just didn’t know if she would mind. As if on que, a slow song came up and he stepped closer to her, putting his hands on her waist, pulling her into him.

She put her head on his shoulder and he could feel her sigh contently.

“Are you having a nice birthday?” He asked, his breath tickling her ear. She pulled back a little, to look at him, “I am, actually. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, Swan.” He smiled as he pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Thank your friends.”

“I have a surprise for you, tomorrow.” Emma told him, when she put her face back in the crook of his neck, her lips tickling his skin when she spoke. “Can’t wait, love.”

 

That night, Emma realized how much she loved the people around her, and she wished it could stay like this forever. She had always been a city girl, but this small-town life, the close group of friends and the way they all seemed to get along, was perfect. She was happy, content, and full of joy.

When she looked over at Killian, who was trying to bond with David, she felt a flutter in her stomach. When he entered her apartment, yesterday, and caught her with ease when she launched herself into his arms, she realized that was where she belonged.

And then this morning, when he gave her the envelope, a trip she had always wanted to make, accompanied by those sweet words, she knew it. She was in love with her best friend, the father of her child, the man who she could count on, no matter what.

The way he had been acting lately, made her think he might feel the same way. She needed to talk to him. Soon. But not tonight, tonight it was all about having fun, drinking and having a nice time.

* * *

They were both tired as hell, when they came back home, after the party. Emma thanked Killian again for the night, and after she had pressed a goodnight-kiss to his cheek, they both went to their rooms. She rushed back down to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she came back up, she brushed her hair and took off her makeup.

And that’s when she ran into a complication, a thing she couldn’t do by herself.  

“Killian? Can you come up here for a second?” Emma quietly yelled, not knowing if he was asleep yet. She smiled when heard him stumble up the stairs.

“I need a favor.” Emma said while she took of her shoes. “Anything for you, Swan.” Killian entered her room.

A blush crept upon her cheeks when she realized he was wearing nothing but sweatpants, making her warm on the inside.

She slowly turned her back to him, letting out a sigh, “can you unzip me?” She quietly asked while pulling all of her hair to one side.

She heard his footsteps come closer, the warmth radiating from his body. With his left hand, he took hold of the top of the dress, his right hand slowly pulling down the zipper. She felt her breath becoming uneven, her heart rate speed up, her skin crawl in a very, very good way. His left hand followed his right, his fingertips skimming the skin of her bare back.

“Anything else, love?” His voice was as shaky as hers and she felt his hot breath tickle the skin on the back of her neck. She turned around and looked him in the eye, clutching the dress to her front.

Her eyes scanned his face, travelling down to his toned chest. “Lay with me.”

He was silent for a second, and she wondered if she made a mistake, until he softly chuckled, “what?”

Her eyes travelled back up and they finally made eye contact, “I don’t want to sleep alone.”  He laughed and gently pushed her towards her closet, “put your pyjamas on, I’ll be warming up the bed.”

Emma let out the breath she didn’t know she was holding and quickly put on a tank top and shorts. When she got back to the bed, Killian had already made himself comfortable.

“No funny business, okay?” Emma warned as she slipped under the covers.

“Promise.” Killian smiled sweetly as he held out his arms for her. She crawled over and put her head on his chest, he was warm, always had been and she sighed contently as Killian stroked her hair while she listened to his heartbeat.

“It’s been a while since someone held me like this.” She quietly confessed.

“Graham?” Emma shook her head. “Neal?” Emma shook her head again and stayed silent for a while.

“Thank god, Liam is a cuddler.” She finally said.

“You’ve said it before, he takes after his father.” Killian softly said, twisting a strand of her hair around his finger.

“I’m well aware.”

Killian pulled her closer to his warm body, and she nuzzled his chest. He could feel her lips turn into a smile and smirked to himself.

Maybe his mission was going to be easier than he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope to have the next chapter up soon! :)


	26. Chapter Twenty-Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of a fluffy chapter!  
> Enjoy! :)

Emma woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing, and slightly groaned. She noticed she was embraced in warmth, and she couldn’t help the smile that crept upon her face. She opened her eyes, noticing she was still wrapped up in Killian’s arms, and quite frankly, she wouldn’t mind waking up like this every day.

She slowly turned in his grip, careful not to wake him, careful not to stray too far away from him, trying to get to the phone on her nightstand.

“Hello?” She whispered when she picked up, not even bothering to check who was calling her.

“Why are you whispering?” Regina, on the other end of the phone, asked her a little suspiciously.

Emma sheepishly smiled as she looked over her shoulder at Killian, who was still peacefully asleep, his arms still wrapped tightly around her.

“Because I just woke up.” Emma lied, but even in her mind it didn’t sound convincing at all.

“No, that’s not it.” Regina saw right through her, obviously. “Anyway, Ashley dropped off Liam with me, because she had some emergency and she couldn’t reach you or David.” 

She heard Killian shift behind her, turned out she wasn’t that quiet, because he was waking up.

“Oh, okay, I’ll be right there to pick him up.” Emma tried to get out of Killian’s grip, but he pulled her back to him, causing her to chuckle and him to groan when she landed on top of him.

“Emma?” She heard Regina murmur in the phone.

“Mhm?” Emma laid her head back down on Killian’s chest, her fingers trailing through the hairs on it.

“He can stay with me for the day. You and Killian have fun.” Emma smiled and nodded, before Regina hung up the phone. Not that she could see her, but still…

“We should really get up.” Emma whispered against Killian’s chest, tossing the phone on the bed next to her pillow.

“We should, but we won’t. I want to keep you in my arms.” Killian pulled her closer to him, like that was even possible.

“But, I have a surprise for you.” She whined with a giggle.

“Does it involve you and a bed?” She didn’t have to look up at him to know he was smirking.

“No.” Emma drew random patterns on his chest as he did the same on the exposed skin on her lower back.

“Then I’m not interested.” He whispered against the top of her head.

“I promise you, you’ll love it.” He sighed dramatically, just like Liam always did when he wouldn’t get his way, and Emma decided to give in, she liked being in his arms anyway, even more than she would like to admit. “Okay, okay, Grumpy. We can stay in bed for a little while.”

 “See, you can’t resist me.” Emma rolled her eyes as she softly hit his chest. They laid in silence for a while, until Killian heard Emma’s breathing even out.

“You have no idea what you’re doing to me, love.” Killian quietly said to the sleeping girl on his chest before pressing a light kiss on the top of her head.

At least, he thought she was sleeping. Emma tried her hardest not to react in any way. If he really felt the same way, Emma’s talk was going to be a lot easier.

* * *

Two hours later, Emma woke up in an empty bed, confused. Killian was the one who insisted on staying in bed, and now he was missing. The confusion faded when she sniffed and smelled the familiar scent of sugar, cinnamon an apple. With a huge smile, she traded her pyjamas for dark jeans and a white top, before she hopped down the stairs.

“You were gone.” Emma crept up behind Killian, her arms encircling his waist.

“I thought I’d make you breakfast.” He unwrapped her arms from around his waist and turned, arms going around her shoulders, pulling her close.

“And you think apple-pie is breakfast?” She raised an eyebrow, looking up at him, chin resting on his chest, and he couldn't help but feel this was meant to be.

“Well, it’s almost noon. And besides I know you can’t resist my apple-pie.”

As on que, the oven beeped, and Emma’s mouth watered. “Mhmm, you know me too well, Jones.”

After the pie had cooled down a little, Killian cut of two large pieces and put them on a plate. They were both hovering over the breakfast bar, devouring their pieces.

“Oh, god. This is soooooo good.” Emma groaned, her word sounding almost erotic in his ears, causing him to smirk at her, his tongue pushed into his cheek.

“Don’t you even say it.” Emma warned him, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

He laughed and put up his hands in defense, before continuing to eat.

* * *

When they were finished, the plates cleared from the breakfast bar, Emma turned to Killian. “Okay, Jones. Sit down.” She gestured to the couch.

“Oh, I like it when you’re bossy.” He smirked.

“It’s not going to be like that. My surprise is a little more serious.” She warned him. “I’ll be right back.” She ran up the stairs and took the papers from her sock drawer.

After she took a deep breath, she turned around and made her way back down.

“I realized the other day, when you said I couldn’t resist the _Jones men_ , that Liam isn’t actually a _Jones man_.” Killian looked at her weirdly.

“He’s a Cassidy?” Emma shook her head, and sat down next to him.

“When he was born, I said there was no father. At least, not one I wanted to list. I didn’t want to list Neal, because he was yours, but I also didn’t want to list you, to prevent you, or anyone, from ever finding out.” She apologetically told him. “So, Liam’s carrying my last name.” Emma looked down a little, she was still ashamed of her actions sometimes.

“That’s okay, Swan.” He put his thumb underneath her chin, making her look at him.

“Well, I thought it wasn’t. So, I went to Regina.” She gave him the envelope she was hiding behind her back. He slowly opened it and read the paper.

Emma studied his face, and his reaction was everything she thought it would be. First, he frowned, reading the paper and when realization hit him, his eyes lit up brightly, a smile painted his lips and he let out something between a sob and a chuckle.

“You changed his name? For me?”

“I did. When I realized you never had kids yourself, and you were going to stay, I decided the _Jones_ name has to live on.”

Killian scooted closer to her, his hand coming up to caress her cheek. His big hand almost covered the entire side of her face, the tips of his fingers touched her neck, as his thumb swiped over her cheek.

“That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me.” He softly said.

“You deserve it.” She quietly said, loving his warm hand as she leaned in to his touch.

“Thank you, love.” His voice was so soft, so full of love, she couldn’t stop her eyes from fluttering to his lips as he spoke.

He saw this as an invitation and pressed his lips softly on hers. She felt her heart skip a beat, not knowing Killian’s did as well. His hand moved to her hair, tangling his fingers in her golden locks.

Their lips moved perfectly in sync, until Killian realized what he was doing and quickly pulled back.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” He softly said, trying to get up from the couch, to put some space in between them. But Emma grabbed his elbow, before he could get very far and whispered, “do it again.”

“What?” His voice came out shakily and he scratched that spot behind his ear. She pulled him back down on the couch. “Kiss me, again.”

He looked at her, and her eyes sparkled with something he had never seen before, she was serious. _Did she really feel the same?_

His hand found its way back to Emma’s cheek and he slowly brought her closer. She closed her eyes as he softly kissed her cheek, close to her mouth. Her breath hitched, and he could see the way her lips parted, inviting him, she wanted to feel his lips on hers as much as he wanted to feel her lips on his.

His mouth slowly made its way to hers while his hand found its way back to her hair. He softly tugged on it and he could feel her gasping for air just before he pressed his lips on hers, again.

This kiss was unlike any of the kissed they had ever shared before. She felt bolts of electricity shoot trough her veins, the way his soft lips moved against hers. Was this what love-filled kisses felt like? Their hearts were racing, and they hand even come to the good part yet.

Emma scooted closer, putting herself in his lap, straddling him, not once breaking their kiss. Her hands were in his hair, as his right hand settled on her lower back, the left still tangled in her hair.

He felt her tongue brushing against his lower lip and he eagerly parted them to let her in. When he felt her warm and soft tongue against his, he had to try his best not to let out a groan. He had been waiting for this moment for so long and right now, he knew this was worth the wait.

It was different than the kisses they used to share, they were heated, and Killian was always fighting for dominance while his hands roamed her body, waiting for the kiss to turn into more. This time, his left hand stayed in her hair, while the other rested on her lower back, pulling her closer and closer.

Emma was the first to pull back, in desperate need for some air. Her forehead rested against his and she realized he was not just her best friend anymore. He was so much more to her, he had become the man she was falling in love with, a man she could see a future with. She didn’t need to hear him say it, but she noticed in the way he looked at her, she meant the same to him.

They remained quiet for a while, basking each other in, allowing their heart rates to go back to normal. They didn’t need words, to explain what they were feeling in their hearts.

 

“Emma…” Killian spoke, after a while. He hardly ever used her first name, but it sounded perfect, coming from his lips. She noticed the thrill it gave her and decided she wanted to hear it more often.

“I want to make this work.” He softly added, causing Emma to sit straight, making sure she could look at him a little better, making sure she could see the true meaning behind his words, in his eyes.

“What do you mean, exactly?” She asked, hoping to get the answer she was waiting for.

“I want to be with you, I want to take you out and do this right. I want to be a family.” He brushed away a strand of her hair, his fingers lingering on her cheek.

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear that.” It came out like a mumble, but Killian heard her.

“Does that mean you’ll go out with me?” Killian asked hesitantly, searching her eyes.

She captured his lips again, smiling into the kiss. “Yes, Killian. I will go out with you.” She whispered against his lips, before diving in for more kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stuff about the name change is totally made up, I never had a kid myself, nor do I live in the US. I do not know how a woman should declare the birth of her child in the US, and if it is even possible to change the listed father later on in life... I think probably the father would have to sign something as well, but hey, this is fiction, right? Still, if someone reads it and thinks, "wow, Celine, that really is a pile of rubbish!" and is really bothered by it, please tell me!
> 
> That said, I want to mention that I am so incredibly happy that things between Emma and Killian are finally happening. I am a sucker for a slow burn, but I am glad I have finally reached this point. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and leaving comments and kudos, they mean the world to me!


	27. Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, remember me??  
> I am so sorry about the delay in updating this fanfic. I've had a lot of things going on at my job and with my move to another apartment. I hope, now that I am settled, I'll be able to update more frequently!  
> In the mean time, I want to thank you for all your kudos, bookmarks and comments, they mean the world to me!! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“You know, at one point we have to get out of this apartment and pick up our son.” Emma giggled as she released her lips from Killian’s once again. They had been savoring this moment, just sitting on the couch, her on his lap, bodies close together, their lips melting together again and again. This was the moment they had been waiting for, for so long and right now, Killian was glad the little lad wasn’t at home, at least he wouldn’t interrupt them.

“I guess, you’re right. But I don’t think Regina would mind watching him a little longer.” His smirk turned into a mischievous grin as his hands squeezed Emma’s ass lightly, earning him another giggle and a peck on his lips.

“She wouldn’t mind, but I would. I miss him.” She pouted, knowing he couldn’t resist that. “And…” Emma sighed, not sure how Killian would take the words she was about to speak.

When she remained silent, he slid his hands up from her behind to cup her cheeks, “what is it, love?”

She closed her eyes, still not sure how he would react. Or maybe, a tiny part of her was afraid what his reaction to her thoughts would be.  

“Don’t be mad… Killian.” They hardly ever used each other’s first names, but right now, she felt that it would emphasize what she was about to say, how much it meant to her. “But I want to take it slow, this time.” She told him quietly and he sighed out in relief, yeah, he might have been a little afraid she had changed her mind about them already.

“I have all the time in the world, Emma.” He softly kissed her and felt her lips turn into a smile. He couldn’t believe she was that afraid of speaking her mind, he didn’t mind going slow, as long as he could be by her side.  

“Let’s go pick up the lad.” He stood up from the couch with Emma still in his arms, she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He put her down when they reached the front door and handed her her leather jacket. With a smile, she put it on and then hugged him tight.

“Thank you.” She wrapped her arm around his waist, while his came to rest around her shoulder, and they walked out to the car. Off to pick up their son.

* * *

“Yeah… Yeah. I’m coming.” Regina sighed annoyed when she heard her doorbell ring for the second time. It was not like she could fly or something…

“Oh! Good afternoon you two.” She grinned when she saw Emma and Killian standing at her door, close together but not quite touching.

Emma arched a brow at her, “wipe that grin of your face, Regina,” she commanded, “where’s Liam?”

Regina couldn’t hide the amusement in her voice when she told them he was in the backroom, playing with Robin. “Why don’t you join them, Killian. I have something to ask Emma. You know, pregnancy thing.”

Emma and Killian glanced at each other for a second, until Emma nodded. “Go, I’ll be out in a second.”

“Oh, you are so coming with me,” Regina grabbed Emma’s arm and dragged her into her home office, where Elsa was laying on her couch, playing on her phone. Before Emma could ask her what she was doing at Regina’s place, Elsa put her phone down and grinned at her. “A little birdy told me there might have been a man in your bed, this morning. And I, _we,_ want the details.”

Emma crossed her arms over her chest and sat down in a giant chair, with a raised eyebrow and a challenge in her eyes, she told them she had no idea what they were talking about.

“Oh, please. I heard him groan, Emma.”

“You better tell us.” Elsa pointed an accusatory finger at her.

“Or what? Last time I checked, I was the one with a gun.” Emma laughed at them and Elsa and Regina sighed in defeat.

“Okay then,” she decided to give in, getting the attention of her friends, who immediately sat up straighter, “Killian did sleep in my bed and that’s all we did, _sleep_.”

“I knew it.” Regina squealed, joined by Elsa. “Wait, all you did was sleep? Why do I have a hard time believing that?”

“It’s the truth, whether you believe it or not.”

“It’s just… He’s so hot and with your past and all…” Emma knew she had to tell what happened this morning, her friends were never going to believe her if she played the innocent card.

“Nothing happened _last night_ …” Emma caught Regina’s and Elsa’s interest again. She told them what happened this morning, how they decided to give their relationship a shot, how they decided to become a real family. How they kissed, and that she couldn’t get enough of him. And he from her. Her cheeks were probably flushed red when she spoke, and she was pretty sure her smile was damaging her jaw, but she didn’t care. She was happy.

She was taken aback when Regina and Elsa shot up from their seats and hugged her tightly, telling her how happy they were for her, and for Liam.  

“Just don’t tell anyone, yet. I want to take this slow, see where it goes, before we tell the world.” Emma quietly said. “Or David…”

“Of course, Emma.”

“Tell us, what was it like?” They sounded like two schoolgirls. “The kiss.” Regina clarified, but she really didn’t have to, the gleam in her eyes gave away the meaning of her question.

“Better than I remembered. He kissed me differently, more lovingly and passionately.” The events of that morning came rushing back into Emma’s mind and she found herself smiling once again. Oh yes, her jaw was definitely going to get damaged if she’d keep this up.

“Em, this is going to work out. I feel it.” Elsa’s cheery voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

“I know. Now, where is my kid.” She had enough off the interrogation and just wanted to hug her little boy. Or boys.

“Mama!” Liam yelled as he ran over to her. “I see the running is getting better every day.” Killian chuckled and Emma picked him up.

“Of course, it is, love. He’s a smart kid and quite the warrior.” She pecked his cheek, then his other cheek and his forehead, Liam let out a string of giggles. When he calmed down a little, he put his face in the crook of her neck and softly whispered, “miss you.”

“I’ve missed you too, baby.” She said to him as she caressed the top of his head, her hand caressing the mop of soft black hair.

“I’ve heard you’ve asked Mary Margaret to babysit Liam while you’re in New York but if it gets too much for her, Robin and I wouldn’t mind taking him.” Regina smiled, and Robin nodded. “I’ll tell her she can drop him off here.”

“We did a great thing in New York, Swan. Everyone loves our kid.” Killian threw an arm around her shoulder and smirked down at her.

“Must be the Jones charm.” Emma teased him with a grin.

“Glad you see it too, love.” He kissed her temple which brought a smile to her face as her cheeks turned red.

Robin’s eyes widened at the sight, and he quickly glanced at Regina, who nodded, a confirmation of what he suspected. “You so owe me 50 bucks.” He whispered to her with a laugh and she just rolled her eyes, annoyed by the fact her boyfriend won their bet.

“You guys want to stay for dinner?” She asked all of them, trying to change the subject. Killian turned to her, his arm still wrapped tightly around Emma, “Shouldn’t we be the ones making you dinner? You babysat Liam, after all.”

“I didn’t say I was going to make dinner. _You_ can use my kitchen, Killian.” Regina told him with a wicked grin and Killian chuckled.

“Kinda wishing you’d just said yes, right?” Emma teased him, with a nudge to his ribs. Killian nodded at her, a little pout on his lips that she wanted to kiss away, something not entirely appropriate in this company.

He must have seen it in her eyes, because the bastard winked at her and then turned to Regina, “What do you have in the fridge, let’s see if I can make some magic.”

* * *

“This is huge!” Killian’s eyes widened when he entered Regina’s kitchen, his hand caressing the marble countertops and smiling widely when he saw the huge stove. He had always wanted to have a big kitchen, but with houses in New York, you should be happy if they even have a small kitchen at all. In Boston, his house and yard were bigger, but the kitchen wasn’t to his taste, so he and Milah were saving up money, to get the kitchen re-done. Well, that would never happen now.

And in that moment, Killian realized that if he was going to make it work with Emma, he would have to move to Storybrooke. He had thought about it before and even spoke to his boss about transferring him to the Storybrooke Harbor but, at the time, he wasn’t sure Emma would want that. Now he was, so he had to start planning.

“Regina, can I ask you something?” She nodded, and he continued with his question. “How’s the real estate market in Storybrooke? Is there someone who can help me look for an apartment or house?”

“You want to move here?” Her eyebrow shot up in question. “Yes, for Liam.”

“And to be with Emma?” Regina finished for him. “Yes.” He quickly answered, maybe a little too quickly, because Regina grinned at him like she caught him.

“Wait, what? How do you know that?” He scratched the back of his head.

“Oh, please, it’s been obvious since the day you walked into town. And she did tell me about this morning.”

“Oh, okay.” He quietly said, a small sigh escaping his lips.

“Just be sure of it. You know what Neal did to her heart and this time, a child is involved. You don’t want to break his heart, do you?” She warned him, and for a second, he saw the big bad mayor in her demeanor.

“Of course, not! This is not me wanting to finish what we started in New York, that was wrong of us.” He explained, “I want to be with her, to wake up next to her, bring her breakfast in bed, kiss her, hold her and be there for her when she needs me.” The breath he was holding, finally escaped, and he continued, “I would go to the end of the earth for her and I’ve had that feeling ever since we shared our first kiss, all those years ago,” he admitted to her, “I truly love her, and this time, I’m not letting her go, Regina.”

There was a brief silence, in which Regina looked at him in amazement, tears pooling in the corner of his eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but Emma interrupted them by asking if he needed help cooking.

However, when she saw Regina with tears in her eyes, she turned to glare at him, “what did you do?”

He raised his hands in defense, “Nothing!”

Regina wiped her eyes, careful not to smudge her make-up. “He just said some kind words; the pregnancy hormones are just going crazy.” She let out a watery giggle.

“Tell me about it… I’ve never cried as much as I did when I was pregnant with Liam.” Emma laughed. “Hey, you get back to Robin. Elsa’s watching Liam and Killian and I will cook you dinner.” She nodded, and Emma pushed her towards the door.

“Don’t use my kitchen for something else than cooking.” Regina warned them before she slammed the door behind her.

Emma and Killian looked at each other and burst out in laughter.

“So, you just made the big bad mayor cry.” Emma pricked his chest, after she came down from her laughing spree, Killian just shrugged, a smug grin on his face.

“Wat did you say to her?” She looked up at him, noticing they were almost pressed together. His bright blue eyes shone as his arms wrapped around her.

“Maybe you’ll find out, one day.” He whispered before he softly pressed his lips against hers, making Emma groan against his lips. “I want to know.” She did not like surprises, at all.

“You’re going to have to wait, love.” He put a strand of hair behind her ear, his fingers warm on her cheeks and she bit her lip, preventing herself from pouting and ruining the moment. They were quiet for a while, arms wrapped around each other, until Killian broke the silence and smirked at her, “Now, let’s make some magic.”

Emma’s eyes shot up, her forehead wrinkling adorably. “Food, I mean, love, but if you have something different in mind… I hear marble is very comfortable.” He wiggled his eyebrows and she wanted to laugh at him, but he leaned in and whispered in her ear, “and quite easy to clean.”

She couldn’t help the snort that came out of her, “oh, you’re bad.” He took the punch against his chest in pride and leaned back down, making sure his mouth came close to her ear again.

“One day, Swan. One day…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and commenting! :)


	28. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my apologies for the delay, but please enjoy!

Liam was still awake after they got home from Regina’s. The boy had been playing and running around all day, Emma thought he would be exhausted, but he seemed to have more energy than ever.

Great.

They sat him down in his play area, where he happily played with his toy cars, babbling away and making engine noises.

“We have to get him some boats to play with, cars aren’t half as cool as boats.” Killian was sitting on the floor next to Liam, while Emma dropped herself down on the couch, stretching out.

“You do realize you sound ridiculous, right?” She chuckled.

“I don’t care what I sound like, you love me anyway.” She could tell he had a smirk on his face, even though her eyes were closed, and her arm was laying over them.

“Mhmm.” She didn’t want to reply to that comment. Hell, she didn’t even know how.

Emma had always loved him, as a friend of course, and when he kissed her that morning, she realized she was madly _in love_ with him, but she wasn’t ready to figure it all out, she wasn’t ready to give it more thought, yet, let alone voice it. Because, every time she said those three words out loud to someone, they disappeared, leaving her with a broken heart. She had decided to keep the words to herself, until she was completely sure Killian was going to stay.

Forever.

She heard him get up and walk around the apartment for a bit, shuffling here and there, probably picking up the toys Liam had scattered around the apartment.

“Are you tired?” Emma’s eyes shot open, as she heard Killian’s voice very close to her. He was hovering over her, his face mere inches from hers.

She closed her eyes again, “yeah, a bit.” Before the words were even out of her mouth, she felt the couch dip and not a second later, she felt his weight crush her hips. She opened one eye to see him straddling her, his legs on either side of her body.

“What are you doing?” Emma popped herself up to her elbows, so she could look at him better. He had that loving look in his eyes, the look that gave Emma hope for the future.

“I want to kiss you.” He simply stated, but he didn’t make an effort to move to which she raised an eyebrow. “Well? What are you waiting for?”

“I was waiting for your approval.”

Emma groaned loudly, and fell back on the couch, rolling her eyes. “You’ve changed. In New York, you just took whatever the hell you wanted.”

“This is different, Emma.”

 _Here wo go again_ , she thought. The way he called her by her first name gave her chills, usually good ones, but right now she wasn’t sure about that. The way he said it meant he was going to tell her something very serious.

“While I must say, I enjoyed our activities in New York pretty much, love. But I don’t want us to be those people anymore – “

She sat up straight in a flash and caressed his cheek with her fingers, her thumb on his lips to stop him from talking. “Just kiss me already.”

Her soft voice is all he needed to hear, he didn’t waste a second and planted his lips on hers, quickly deepening it. They were in their own little bubble, the soft sound he made, making her want more, until they were pulled back to reality when Liam crawled in between them, whining.

“Seriously.” Emma and Killian muttered in unison under their breaths.

She thought her relationship with Killian was going to be easier, since Liam obviously loved him so much. Still, the little one had to ruin their little moments together, leaving Emma to wonder if she and Killian were ever going to be able to move forward from sneaking little pecks every now and then.

“Liam, you’re going to have to stop being so jealous. Daddy is going to kiss mommy whenever he wants.” Killian sweetly said to him, and she couldn’t help but smile when he pecked her lips again. Liam definitely wasn’t feeling it and pushed against Killian’s leg, causing Emma to start laughing. Maybe she did enjoy it a little bit, the way that Liam made Killian work for it.

“You think this is funny? How are we ever going to do this if even our son doesn’t approve.” He pouted like a little baby and it was adorable. She noticed it was also the exact way that Liam pouts. Huh, like father, like son.

“He’ll get used to it. It was just me and him for a long time, he’s just very attached to me.” Emma caressed the top of Liam’s head and he pulled himself up to sit on her lap.

“You think?” Killian skeptically said.

“Hey! He’s your son.” She laughed, like it was the most obvious way for a Jones man to act around her.

“True, I would keep you to myself, if I had the chance.” He smirked and leaned in, awaiting Liam’s reaction. He was too busy playing with a strand of his mother’s hair to notice what was going on. Killian planted his lips softly on Emma’s again and much to their surprise, Liam didn’t make a sound.

When he pulled back, they looked at their son who was smiling.

“See, he’s already getting used to it.” Emma chuckled. Liam reached up to her and planted a sloppy kiss on her lips.

Killian could swear he saw Liam grinning at him. “Jealous little bastard.”

“Give daddy a kiss, he needs some love too.” Emma said to Liam. She turned him around and he put an open-mouth kiss on his father’s cheek before he let out a giggle. 

“See, he loves you.” Emma looked at Liam, snuggling op to his father’s chest. “Good lad. If he ever wants to have a brother or sister, he should clean up his act.” He kissed to top of his little head and Emma had to do everything not to gasp at his comment.

“Let’s get him to bed.” She muttered, noticing Liam’s droopy eyes. She already made a move to remove him from his father’s chest, when Killian took hold of her hand.

“I’ll do it, you should rest, love.” Emma nodded and kissed Liam’s head. “Goodnight my sweetheart.”

Killian went upstairs with Liam and Emma fell back on the couch with a deep sigh. She was a bit shocked by Killian’s comment about having more kids. It was just this morning they had confessed their feelings for each other and had decided to give their romance a try and he was already talking about more kids. This was not what Emma had planned, at all.

She had never thought about seeing Killian again, let alone share Liam with him, or start a relationship with him. She wasn’t complaining, she was very happy to have Killian back in her life and she too, wanted to make it work but she didn’t want to think about expanding her family, yet. That was a subject she could address in like two, three maybe five years, but definitely not today.

“He’s asleep, now how about a bit of tv?” Killian asked her when he came back down, pulling her from her thoughts. “Sure.”

Killian picked up her feet, hands wrapped around her ankles, and he sat down on the couch, putting her feet in his lap.

“Don’t you even think about massaging them, that’s gross.” Emma scoffed when she noticed his hands near her feet.

“My hands are quite skilled, love. I can assure you, you would love it.” He challenged her with a smirk, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

“I know your hands are quite skilled, but you can put them to use someplace else.”

His smirk turned even smore salacious, his tongue already wetting his lips, “I like the way you think, love.” His face came closer to hers, ready to capture her lips, but she turned her head and his wetted lips ended up on her cheek.

“Nah, ah.” She teased him, “my neck, it’s sore.”

“Such a tease.” He murmured, but he sat up straight again, turning a little bit, spreading his legs so she could sit in between them. “Here, sit,” he told her while tapping the spot between his legs. Emma pecked his lips, before she took her place in between them with a smile.

“Take of your sweater, love.” He softly spoke in her ear, the warm breath causing her skin to break out in goose flesh. Emma turned her head, looking questionably at him over her shoulder.

“The tension eases quicker when you massage the skin directly,” he plucked on the fabric at her shoulder, “this sweater is too thick.”

The man had a point.

Emma nodded and did as she was told, slowly removing the sweater, leaving her in a white tank top. She pulled her hair up in a bun, tying it with the band she kept on her wrist and she felt him place a kiss on the back of her neck.

He caressed her shoulders with his fingertips, giving her goosebumps and she sighed happily. Maybe she had missed his touch, the way he could make her shiver with just a slight brush of his fingers on her skin. It set her ablaze, but the real shock came when his grip got rougher, his skilled hands kneading the skin of her shoulders.

She had to bite her lip to keep herself from making sounds, because damn, when did he get so good at this? When he slipped the straps of her top down her shoulders, to rest on her upper arms, and went back to massaging the skin, she couldn’t hold it in, the quiet moan left her lip before she could stop it.

The bastard knew what he was doing, and she just knew he was sporting the biggest smirk ever right now.

His hands left her shoulders for a second, replaced by his lips, brushing featherlight kissed over her now bare shoulders. She heard him flex his fingers, pull back and then he started massaging again.

“Did you take a class?” She quietly asked, a little disappointed in the way her voice sounded. She could fight this. She would not turn into a hot and needing mess tonight.

“I bought a book on massage techniques.” He confessed. “Milah used to be very stressed during the time we tried to get a baby, massages helped calm her down.”

The angle of his hands shifted, and Emma loved the sensation, closing her eyes she took a deep breath, breathing is out shakily.

His hands were sinful.  

“Sorry, that’s probably not what you wanted to hear, darling.” He quickly added when he heard her breathe out, to which she shook her head, “it’s okay, Jones. I want us to talk like we used to, talking about our former lovers is part of that.”

“You want us to be the same?” He breathed out, and the way she felt the warm puff of air on the back of her neck, did nothing to keep her body from heating up again. She loved the effect he had on her, loved the way he could make her feel with just the slightest touches. She loved the way she felt the need to say _to hell with taking it slow,_ and it scared her, because she realized she might even love him.

A lot perhaps.

Maybe like a whole lot. 

“I don’t want to lose my best friend because I fell in love with him.” She whispered with a shaking voice.

The minute she spoke the words, she felt his hands leave her body. Did she say something wrong? But before she could give it anymore thought, she felt his arms snake around her waist, pulling her around, flush to him, chest to chest. She searched his eyes, the ocean blue mixed with hints of dark. Pure love and adoration mixed with hints of lust.

“I wouldn’t want that either, love.” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, but it wasn’t enough for her. She slid up a little and put her parted lips on his, capturing his lower lip between hers, sucking it into her mouth. His arms tightened around her, the fingers of his right hand digging in her hip as she kissed him with all that she had, showing him what she found difficult to voice.

They didn’t let it go very far, both painfully aware of the vow they made to take things slow. Still, their breaths came out as harsh pants when she pulled back and rested her head on his chest. “Maybe we should go to sleep,” she suggested with a chuckle.

“Good idea, love.” She yelped when he got up in one swift move, carrying her with him.

“Shh, we don’t want to wake Liam.” He warned her with a laugh and a raise of his eyebrow.

They worked around each other, both getting ready for bed. Emma sighed happily when they finally slipped beneath the covers. She dressed in just a tank top, he dressed in just his boxers. Both of them immediately scooted to the middle of the bed, tangling themselves together, his arms wrapped around her, her head resting on his glorious chest.

“Mhmm, I could get used to this.” She whispered against his chest, her breath raking over the skin, causing him to shiver. He kissed the top of her head, tangling his hand in her hair.

“Me too, love. Me too.”

They woke up the next morning in the exact same position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	29. Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steam ahead!

“Are you sure you don’t mind us going to New York?” Emma asked Mary Margaret when she dropped off Liam that morning. Liam obviously felt his parents were about to leave him for a few days, because he had been annoyingly clingy. He was currently positioned on Emma’s hip, his little hands wrapped around a strand of her hair, just like Killian liked to do when they were cuddling on the couch, or in bed, or basically anywhere when there was no one around. Liam’s cute little face was buried in her neck, like he wasn’t about to let her go anytime soon.  

“Of course not, Em. You guys have fun. This little guy and I will have lots of fun too. Won’t we Liam?” Mary Margaret tickled his side, making him lift his head from Emma’s neck, putting a small smile on his face when he muttered _yes._

“You can always drop him off at Regina’s, she said she didn’t mind watching him for a bit.” Emma slid the bag that contained most of Liam’s stuff off her shoulder, knowing Killian would bring the rest of the bags in.

“We’ll keep that in mind, won’t we Liam? But Auntie Mary is way cooler than Auntie Regina, isn’t she?” She spoke in a horrendous children’s voice, making it almost impossible for Emma not to laugh out loud. Liam stayed awfully quiet, burying his face into his mother’s neck once more.

“So, Killian and David are putting the car seat in your truck and then we’ll go.” Emma sat down on the couch with a soft sigh, transferring Liam into her lap.

“Are _you_ sure you want to go?” Mary Margaret asked while putting the bag Emma gave her on the stairs.

“Well, I’ll miss this little cutie.” Emma said, cradling her son closer to her, putting her nose in his hair. Besides the baby smell he had going on, she could definitely smell a bit of Killian on him, telling her they probably had a little cuddle session, while she had been getting ready this morning. “But David deserves a spectacular bachelor party. And that’s why we’re going to New York.” Emma smirked when she looked up from her son, straight into Mary Margaret’s slightly terrified face.

“Please, Em. Don’t let him near any strippers.”

“Afraid he can’t keep his hands to himself?” Emma teased her but when Mary Margaret remained silent, her gaze dropping down to her feet, that were tracing circles in the carpet, Emma knew she was seriously worried.

“Hey,” She said softly, making Mary Margaret look up again, “David isn’t like that.” She reassured her friend with a slight smile, before quietly adding, “he isn’t like me.”

Mary Margaret’s eyes widened, and she rushed over to Emma. “Oh, Emma. I didn’t mean it like that.”

“I know you didn’t and I get that you might be worried.” She smiled, caressing her hand over Liam’s back. “I’ll keep an eye on him. And I promise you, no strippers.”

“Now, where’s the fun in that, Swan?” Killian came in with a smug smile on his face, followed by David who rolled his eyes dramatically while scolding him, “Jones!”

Killian raised his hands in defense, “old habits, mate,” he chuckled before sitting down next to Emma. He kept a safe distance from her, but still caressed Liam’s cheek, even if it was resting on his mother’s chest. She shot him a warning glare, because they had decided they weren’t going to tell anyone about their new-found romance, it had only been a couple of days since their confessions, after all.   
Regina, Robin and Elsa were the only ones who knew, and they promised to keep their mouths shut. Especially to David. Emma and Killian wanted to figure everything out, before telling the world. She wasn’t even sure how this was going to work, he was living in Boston after all.  

August voice was the one who pulled them out of their shared moment with their son, yelling, “where are the party people?” as he walked in with a bag strapped to his shoulder, followed by Graham and Robin, both carrying small suitcases.

“Ready to go, mommy?” Killian teased Emma, speaking closely to her ear, making her feel a puff of breath that gave her the chills. Emma shot him another glare before turning Liam in her lap to face his father.

“Give daddy a kiss, Liam. We’ll be back before you know it.” She smiled at the little lad and he flung himself into his father’s waiting arms. Emma already stood up from the couch, turning to Mary Margaret.

“If anything happens, call me. I’ll make sure I’ll have my phone on all the time.” Emma told her future sister-in-law. “He likes to be a drama queen sometimes when he isn’t getting enough attention, so just ignore that. And please try to keep him talking, if he starts babbling again, try to encourage him to use real words, talk to him like he is an actual child, not a baby.” Emma explained, talking a mile a minute, until Killian came up next to her, standing dangerously close.

“Love, I am sure Mary Margaret can handle this little devil.” Killian nuzzled his son’s nose and Liam started giggling loudly. He had taken a liking to Killian’s Eskimo kisses.  

“The devil part is your doing, Jones.” She glared at him once more, nudging his side with her elbow.

“Oh really? I can seem to remember that time when—“ Emma put her hand over his mouth, stopping the bastard from spilling anything about her past with him. Liam took this as an opportunity to put his hands over Emma’s, laughing out loud at his father’s shocked look.

“Not here!” She said sternly causing the guys to laugh, Mary Margaret to grin and David to look away awkwardly.

“Okay, baby, come here.” She took back Liam from his father’s arms. “Let me give you a hug.” Liam quickly put his head in the crook of his mother’s neck and Emma laughed. _Like father like son_ , she mused, thinking of the way she woke up this morning.

“luv you.” She heard her little devil murmur against her skin, something Killian taught him to say, and it melted her heart every time.

“I love you too, kid. Auntie Mary will take care of you and we’ll be back soon.” She held Liam back a little, looking him in the eyes. “Can you be a good boy for mommy?” Liam muttered and exciting _yes_ and Emma handed him to Mary Margaret, pressing one last kiss to his cheek.

* * *

Emma and the guys headed over to Portland International Jetport, to catch their flight to New York and everyone was as excited as she was. The car ride was filled with laughter and music, and sooner than she had expected, they arrived at the airport.

The check in went smooth, and with a generous amount to spent, they found themselves waiting at the gate.

“Are you nervous about going back to New York?” David dropped down in the chair next to hers, handing her a bottle of water.

“Last time I was in New York, I found out I was pregnant and fled the city.” She laughed nervously. “So yes, I am nervous to be back there, but I also feel excited.”

“Well, that won’t happen this time.” David reassured her, before glaring at her, “unless...”

Emma laughed and put her hand on his arm. “It won’t”

“Good.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, when she noticed Killian sitting on the seats in front of them. He was talking to Robin, both looking at something on his phone, but when he made eye contact with her, she knew he had been listening in on her conversation with David. She flashed him a smile and he nodded, confirming her suspicions with a dashing smile of himself.

They were called to board the plane not moments after. Killian was standing next to her in line, “will you sit next to me, love?”

She knew Killian still didn’t feel entirely at home in the group, but it was slowly getting better. The group of friends had been together forever and joining a group of people as close as them, was always hard, especially when one member of the group was the protective brother of the woman you accidentally got pregnant, and the other was her ex. It was a big help that he and Robin got along so well.

“Only if I can sit next to the window.” Emma smirked at him while they entered the plane. It was a small one, just two seats on every side of the isle.

“No way!” He exclaimed, while sliding into the seat before her.  

“Big baby.” Emma sighed before sitting down in the aisle seat. “But if I fall asleep, I’ll use you as my pillow.” Emma warned him.

“I wouldn’t have it any other way, love.”

* * *

Three hours later, their taxi pulled up at their hotel.

“Emma? How on earth did you afford this hotel? You have a son to think of!” David’s eyes widened as he walked into The WestHouse New York.

“I called an old friend, he owed me a favor.” Emma smirked when she walked straight to the reception, dismissing David’s worries and ignoring the gasps of the others.

“Reservation on the name of Swan.” She smiled politely at the woman behind the desk. “Oh, hang on Miss Swan. Mr. Decker told me to call him when you’d arrive.”

“That’s okay, we’ll wait.” Emma turned around to see the guys looking around with wide eyes.

“Who exactly is this guy?” Killian asked her quietly when he popped up next to her.

“I helped him out with some rough customers, a couple of years ago. He told me to call him whenever I needed a favor.” Emma explained, amused by the jealousy in his voice. She noticed Mr. Decker, Tom, approaching them and she took a step in his direction, shooting, “oh, and he has a crush on me,” over her shoulder to Killian with a smirk.

“If that isn’t the most beautiful girl in New York… Hey Emma.” The guy hugged Emma tightly, perhaps a little too tightly, but Emma grinned at the unamused look Killian was giving her. If he could kill someone with those burning blue eyes, Tom would have been death by now.

“Hey Tom. Nice to see you too.” She let go of him and motioned her friends to come over to them.

“So, who’s the one that’s getting married?” Tom asked excitedly. “Tom, meet my brother, David.” They shook hands and the hotel manager congratulated him.

“So, I have three rooms for you on the 19th floor. Beautiful view, I promise you, Emma, you’ll love it.” He handed her the keycards.

“Don’t I always?” Emma smirked at him once more and saw the steam almost coming out of Killian’s ears, this was fun.

“Have fun, sweetheart.” Tom winked at her and walked away. “And don’t forget about that drink you promised me.” He reminded her from behind the reception desk.

David came up next to her and put his arm around her shoulder, “he seems nice. How exactly do you know him?”

 “Let’s just go to our rooms.” Emma picked up her bag and walked over to the elevator.

* * *

“When you were asleep in the plane, we made sleeping arrangements. We figure you and Killian could share a room, because you’re going to need a lot more sleep than we do. I guess with Liam at home, you’re sleep deprived.” Robin stated with a knowing smile and Emma thanked him.

She noticed the look on David’s face and knew he did not agree with this decision, but when she told him it were rooms with two double beds, he relaxed a little.

True, the rooms the guys were sharing had two double beds, her room though, had a giant king size bed with so many pillows, she couldn’t wait to sink into them.

Unfortunately for her, that had to wait, because she hadn’t even fully shut the door, and she was already pressed up against it. Killian’s hands were rough on her hips, but not at all unwelcome.

“You’re mine.” He growled in her ear, the possessiveness sending a chill down her spine, and forcefully claiming her lips in a heated kiss.

She was still holding on to her handbag, but it quickly dropped to the floor when she put her hands in his hair, pulling his face closer to hers. She couldn’t hold back the moan when she felt the tip of his tongue brush her lips, and the bastard took the opportunity to slip is tongue inside her mouth, finding hers, rough and wet, battling for dominance.

This was the Killian she remembered, the one that took whatever the hell he wanted, whenever the hell he pleased. This was the Killian that could set her body on fire with the simplest of touches. Her knees almost gave out by the way she could feel his obvious arousal press against her stomach.

His left hand pinned one of her arms above her head, while the right roamed her body. Not quite touching where she needed him to touch, he brushed his fingers over her collarbone, down the side of her breast and slid down to cup her ass, all the while her free hand stayed in his hair, pulling slightly, just the way she knew he’d like.

His lips left hers, travelling a path over her jaw, to her ear where he nibbled softly on her lobe, before kissing his way down to the valley of her breasts. When he softly bit down on the skin, she was pulled back to reality, and she knew they had to stop before they took it too far. She tugged on his hair, willing his face to get back up, pulling his lips back to hers.

“Jealousy looks good on you.” She mentioned in a breathless tone, before claiming his lips again. Way softer and tender this time, maybe he’d get the hint.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door, and they both pulled their lips away from each other quickly.

“Guys?” They heard Robin ask from the other side of the door. They were both breathing heavily, and she didn’t trust herself to speak.

“In a minute.” Killian said for her and they heard Robin chuckle, “no that’s okay, mate. I just came by to tell you we’re going to have dinner in an hour.” They heard him take a few steps away from the door. “Oh, and guys, dress up.”

At that Emma began to giggle, loudly, her head falling down to rest on Killian’s shoulder. She kinda felt like a kid that had been caught stealing a cookie from the hidden jar in the kitchen cabinet. Killian looked at her and laughed softly, before he turned the charm back on and asked, “now, where were we?” with that scandalous raise of his eyebrow.

“We have to be ready in an hour, and you,” she gave him a once over, “have to get rid of that.” She pointed down to the obvious bulge in his pants with a teasing smile.

His hand traveled to her cheek, his big palm covering it and she could help but lean into his touch., she was a sucker for his hands. His thumb brushed her lips while he spoke in a low and dangerously husky voice, “I know a perfectly fine and very quick way to get rid of _that_ , love.”  

She knew exactly what he was implying, and for a second, she was considering it. But then she remembered the vow she made to herself, _go slow this time, you want to make this last forever._

She leaned in closer and softly pecked his lips, “be patient, Killian.”

With that, she ducked away from him, grabbing her bag from the floor and locking herself in the bathroom to get her feelings and desires under control and get dressed for the evening out.

Killian looked at the spot she just vacated and sighed softly. He scolded himself for pushing her, that was not at all what he wanted. He wanted forever with her, diving head first into their old habits wasn’t going to help. He was determined to wait for her, take things at her pace, however slow she’d want to take it, he’d wait for her.

“I have all the time in the world, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
